Innocence is still there
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Bella, her brother, Emmett and her best friend, Alice go to college. There, she meets James who turns her in a bad girl, but what happens with Bella when James dies? She will meet Alice's cousin, Edward. He sufferes from his parents death. OOC. AH. AU.
1. Party

**Chapter 1: Party**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**I edited it. About time, if I do say so myself. And maybe, by editing, I'll come up with idea how to finish this story. I can't abandon it. It's my first baby...:D**

* * *

"Come on! I promise it will be fun! The first party as a college student." Alice shouted as she jumped up and down.

I sighed and stood up. "I don't think I can do it." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from Alice's disappointed eyes.

"I'll do anything if you come to the party, I promise." Alice pleaded me. "I won't take you shopping for a month, how about that?"

"You won't take me shopping?" I laughed slightly and put my jumper on. "Fine lets go, but I'm not staying for long."

"Yay!" Alice jumped up and down again. "Skirt, better bra, another shirt, shoes... WHAT are those? Bella, you need something else, here, try those shoes on."

"Urgh! Why am I friends with you?" I asked sarcastically. I quickly slid my jumper and shoes off, and awaited my makeover.

"Perfect! You are cooperating. This is something big." Alice giggled and started dressing me.

"Well I suppose that is something." I replied snidely. "Just please don't make me wear a dress." I glared at her monstrously.

"Never. You accepted this make over, I won't cross any boundaries. Just these cute jeans, lace bra, white shirt and let's not forget the high heels!" said Alice bouncing.

"Alice." I moaned. She knows by now that I can't even walk on flat surfaces, never mind high heels. "Do you really think I can walk in them?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, you can. Two months without shopping, how about that and you have to wear them."

"Fine, I'll wear them." I sighed yet again and let her continue with my makeover.

After an hour, Alice declared that she was done. "Now let's go. Your brother is at the party."

I walked into the room feeling anxious. Butterflies formed in my stomach; partying has never really taking my fancy. I don't see the point in getting wasted, it just leads to bad things. Alice rubbed my arm in a comforting way, I smiled appreciatively at her. "How long do we have to stay?" I tried my best not to moan, but my nerves were completely over the edge.

"Not long. The moment you get bored, we leave. And DON'T say now. Oh look, there's Emmett!"

I nodded my head and looked in the direction she was pointing in. "Typical Emmett, he looks wasted already." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sis, nice to see you here," Emmett stumbled to me. "Nice shoes," he turned to Alice "watch the floor, you may find her there." He said winking.

I laughed aloud at Emmett's foolishness. "Emmett, you look absolutely wasted." I glanced at Alice for a second, she didn't look impressed what so ever.

"Me? Just seven beers, squirt. Nothing too much. Now, let's get you and me some shots." he started dragging me towards the table. I looked helplessly at Alice, who was looking quite dazed. I followed her glance and saw that he eyes were locked on a tall, blond haired guy.

_Yeah, thanks a bunch, Alice_. I thought to myself.

I looked at the table; it was filled with many drinks, even some that I've never heard of. "Ehm..." My hands began to shake. I've never done this kind of thing. "What do I do?" My voice lowered to nothing but a whisper, I was actually surprised that Emmett had heard me.

"Watch and learn, I'll show you as many times as you want." Emmett said, winking again. He took a shot glass and a bottle of something amber, poured it into a glass and drained it in one shot. Guess that's why it is called shot.

"What's that?" I asked Emmett who looked even more wasted now.

"This is Tequila, this is dear ol' Jack and his friend Johnny." He chuckled, smacking his lips together. "Try one. Here." He pushed a filled glass towards me. I took it reluctantly and gulped it down, it burned my throat, but in a good way.

Soon I lost count and I was dizzy, which didn't help my coordination skills. I had lost sight of Emmett a long time ago, so I decided to explore a bit. I went towards the audio system, the music was too loud, but I saw someone lurking in the shadows.

"Hey," I said to the stranger.

"Well, well, well, what's an innocent lady like you doing here all alone?" He asked what I had been asking myself for the past hour.

"I'm bored," I answered realizing I'm talking with a total stranger, at least a very good looking stranger. "I'm Bella."

"James." He presented himself watching me closely. Just then I realized he may be dangerous and to prove that, as always, a song came on. What song, of course, the only one that proved to me he isn't a _nice boy_ as Guns 'n Roses where playing. He came closer and whispered, "Dance." His voice came out seductive, so that we did, until the song changed and I found myself pressed in the wall. "One more song," he whispered again coming closer to my face, a second later his face lit up; my heart began to race. Not THIS song, but it was real; '_Closer'_ by Nine Inch Nails came blaring at us. "Perfect, listen very closely to the lyrics, Bella."

He started mouthing the words to me and I decided that I didn't care what would happen. This is college, this should be the best years of my life, and I'll do whatever I want. And just like that I let myself feel the music and started grinding up against him.

"Follow me; we can continue this in private." James said in a husky tone. I followed him as if he was the last drop of water on Earth. I didn't notice anything else, it felt like it was just the two of us. We stopped outside in front of a nice car, there were a few drunk boys standing beside it. They all stopped what they where doing and greeted James, talking to him as he were some kind of God.

"Nice piece, are you sharing?" Leered one of the boys.

James screamed a few profanities at him and turned to me, "Don't worry, you're safe with me."

The boy snorted. "Sure you are, sugar!" But soon stopped when he saw the look on James' face. They all cleared out soon after that.

"Just us. Finally. Tell me, have you ever been kissed like this?" And like this, he kissed me for the first time. He crushed his lips firmly into mines; he ran his hands roughly through my hair. I wrapped my tiny hands around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer to me.

This kissed didn't hold a candle to what Mike tried to make my first kiss like on the night of the prom. This kiss was better, I felt the kiss in my toes and other places I didn't even dare think about. After what seemed like hours, he stopped the amazing kiss, only to press me on the side of the car. "So? Have you?" he asked, looking quite smug.

"Have I what?" I asked after I could breathe.

"Have you ever been kissed like that?"

"Oh… no, I guess." I stumbled upon my words. I touched the side of his car; I thought it was his car. "Nice."

"Nice? That's what you're going to say? I left you speechless and you say NICE?" he looked at me incredulously.

"Oh, I was talking about the car. What is it?" I said blushing, trying to distract myself from the kiss and the situation I got myself in.

"It a Daimler Double Six Coupe, not many people have heard of it." he started rambling about it proudly, probably a gift from his father for getting in Dartmouth. "…so yeah I'm proud of this baby, couldn't believe I got it so cheap, considering I worked in that fucking garage non-stop."

"What? You bought it?" I asked stupidly, regretting not paying attention. "Not daddy's gift for getting in here?"

James looked uncomfortable, now that I think; it was the only time when he looked uncomfortable. "They're… dead…. my parents. And before you pity me, don't. They should be fucking proud of me, but well..." he looked at me smiling. "Wanna see it from the inside?" his voice dripped with sexual desire.

James opened the door for me, he folded the passenger chair down and motioned to me to go in, and I did, of course.

I don't know when he closed the door, but I know when he pressed me into the leather seat and started kissing me again. I began feeling fuzzy from all the drinks and my hands started moving over his muscled chest and arms, I hooked a leg around his waist and moaned when he bit my lower lip. "Tell me you don't really like your shirt?"

I repeated like a parrot, " I don't really like my shirt." Only to hear material tearing and I realized he ruined my shirt and I couldn't bring myself to care what I will wear or what Alice will say.

His lips slowly melted onto mines, I groaned as his kisses grew rougher; I was hungry for more, but he tore from the kiss and trailed small kisses down to my neck, I thought he would stop there, but he didn't. Finally he stopped at my breasts, licking circles around the nipple, he nibbled on the tip; causing another moan to slip from me.

The heat between us was becoming unbearable, he slowly but surely took his shirt off and pressed his hard, muscled chest onto mines, I gasped slightly when I could feel his long member pressing against my stomach. The enormity of what I was about to do hit me like a thousand bricks in the head.

"J-ja-ames OH wait, oh that feels so good." I tried to make him to stop, only to find that I was encouraging him more.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, moving to undo my jeans. _Stop him_!, my brain screamed, but I couldn't, I haven't felt that good in… well never. I looked in his eyes, they were dark grey, wow, how could I have missed that?

"I…you see, err," I stammered, blushing a deeper red.

"Innocent," he finished my sentence grinning. "Oh I know, I'm going to make a bad, naughty girl out of you. I can see it, deep inside of you; you are a rebellious little girl. You just need a push, and push I will." He winked and tore a condom wrapper open.

When had he taken off all the other clothes? I was rebellious, of course, but me, Bella Swan, daughter of chief of police, to lose her virginity in the backseat of a car?

James brought me back to the present by holding my hips, grinning and murmuring 'the faster the better', I couldn't understand him, but soon the pain told me exactly what 'the faster the better' actually was. I felt as if he had ripped my in half, I hadn't noticed I was crying until he licked the tears off my face.

James took my right leg and put it over his shoulder, I felt him slide even deeper into me and it felt good. And like that we started moving in perfect rhyme, I was positive the car was shaking, but again I could care less.

It felt as if I would explode if I wouldn't have some kind of release and then as if hearing me, James brought his hand down from me breast and started rubbing my clit. I screamed as I exploded, he too found his release; I could feel his hot semen through the condom. Soon he fell heavily onto me.

I started getting dizzy, I could smell blood. Great, now I'm bleeding and- James brought a hand to his shoulder and groaned. That was when I saw the blood, I had bitten him. I looked horrified at him, trying to think of a way to apologize. He smiled or rather grimaced at me, "You're a feisty one aren't you?"

"Shit, I'm sorry…I don't know-" he silenced me with a kiss.

"I must say no one has ever bitten me, I suppose there's a first for everything. Was I that bad or that good, that you felt the need to bite me?"

"I've never, I – James…err," Fantastic, Bella! You bit your first; you deserve a prize for that.

"I think I'll keep you, I told you there was a rebellious side deep within you. My little lioness." he smirked at me. Keep me? What was he talking about? I didn't have time to think, because the next second I was on top of him and trying not to think that he will have a great view at my inexistent breasts.

"Again, my little lioness? I'm definitely up for another round." James said producing another condom. I didn't think, my mind was too useless to think tonight, so I did whatever he wanted to do.

I've lost count of time, but when I looked out the window I saw the sun rising. I got up fast forgetting I'm in a car and hit my head. "Shit, Alice! Emmett! Dammit!"

James opened his eyes and looked at me curiously. "It's James. But you can invite whoever Alice is." he whispered; which startled me slightly. I looked at him and started saying that I knew who he was, just when my phone took off.

I looked at the ID – Alice. "Hey," I said in a cheery voice.

"Bella, you're alive! Thank God. She's fine," she screamed to someone, probably Emmett. "Where are you?"

"Err at the party, I guess," swatting James' hand as he started trailing it up and down my back.

"Party?? It ended hours ago…" Alice trailed off. "Oh my God!! It IS true?! You and that piece of shit! I didn't want to believe all those guys that told me he was with a brunette that had black jeans and a white shirt. Could be someone else, although you where practically the only one with a white shirt…" she continued babbling. Piece of shit? James? What was she talking about?

"Alice you are wrong, I'm here, yes. I am with James, he's a good guy, I promise."

"Good? Are you still drunk? Dark blond long hair, blue-grey eyes? PLEASE say no?!"

"Yes…"

"Get out of there! Leave, for me-"

"Alice he is a good guy, shut up. Meet you at Starbucks in 15." I hung up and looked at James who was watching me very strangely.

"Everything OK?"

"I guess, she thinks you are bad, that will change in 15 minutes. Shit! I don't have a shirt," I said glaring at him. He simply offered his shirt and we got dressed quietly. We got in the front seats and drove to the Starbucks that was on campus.

Alice was there looking freaked out and when she saw us, she looked as if she was about to faint. "Alice," I greeted formally.

"Isabella!," she hissed dragging me a few feet away. "That guy there is trouble, T-R-O-U-B-L-E, get it? Stay away from him and-' she looked at me and then if it was even possible she went whiter than she already was. "Tell me you didn't!!!" Her eyes pleading me to say I didn't spent the night with James.

"I did and what I do or do not do is none of your concern! I don't want to hear it, Alice!" Why couldn't she be happy for me? Haven't we said we will be happy when it will happen for both of us? James came behind me. "Problems, kitty?" he said loud enough for Alice to hear.

"Kitty?" I saw Alice mouth in horror.

"Nope." I turned and pecked him on the mouth, without thinking if he wanted me to. He did, because the next thing I know, his tongue was deep in my mouth.

Alice coughed and looked at me as if I had grown another head. "Bella, stop now before it's too late." she begged. Alice never begs.

"So I found myself a boy. Big deal? I didn't think I had to tell you what I do, mum."

"He is BAD, TROUBLE, DANGEROUS-" James interrupted her

"If she wants to stay with me, I'm not stopping her." He said palming my ass and licking my neck. I moaned, blushing.

"Bella! You know something? When you will stop acting like a skank then maybe you will have my friendship back, until then don't even look my way. What will Emmett say?," and with that she left.

I looked bewildered at the door and then at James. "I live in the same room with her! She is, well was, my best friend! Emmett…Oh shit!," I groaned.

"Who is this Emmett?" James asked looking warily at me.

"My brother," I whispered.

We looked at each other for a few long minutes, until he finally said "This is the funeral of Bella, long live Isabella 'the kitten'" and just like that he came down for a kiss that sealed the deal that was going to change my life.

* * *

**Review, even if it is almost done. (this is for the ones that just start reading it) **

**Reviews make my day, really.**


	2. James' friends and tough Bella

**Chapter 2: James' friends and tough Bella**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Go to my profile and see the pictures for the car and the bike.**

**

* * *

**

I closed my eyes and cuddled up to James. "Do you think that I'm doing the right thing? I mean, Alice is my best friend... I can't just desert her like that." Tears filled my eyes quickly; I scrunched up my eyes and held them back forcefully.

"It's what you want, isn't it? It will be hard now, at first. You are tough, I can see it, you'll get over this, kitten." James said tracing lines on my arm.

I felt some what comforted by his words, but I still couldn't yield away that little voice, constantly warning me that this was a bad idea. I couldn't understand why it was telling me that, maybe it was a natural instinct. I don't know. All I know is that I'm utterly addicted to James; I constantly want his lips on mines, I want him to hold me all night, I want him in my life... no matter what anyone says. He's like my own brand of heroin.

I sighed and nudged away that annoying voice. "What's on the agenda for today?" My voice was full of hope that it would be something exciting... dangerous... something that wasn't me.

"Well what will you do? We can do whatever you want, but at seven, I'm meeting my friends," he said making me feel as if he didn't want me there. He saw right through me. "You'll be there, princess. I told you, I'll keep you."

I sighed in relief, right now I don't think I could bear to be alone. "Just hold me James." My voice came out pathetically and needy. But right now, his comfort is all I wanted.

He started running his hand through my hair and hugged me closer to his chest. "You are so beautiful and smart. Why does your friend hurt you? I never will, I promise." he said confidently, leaning over my shoulder and kissing my neck.

I blushed at the compliments he threw at me, my face grew redder when he kissed my neck. I stumbled for words. "I... don't know why she's... acting like this... she's always been so supportive." I gave up trying to speak and brought his lips up to mines and kissed him passionately.

He tore away from the kiss. "Is this what you want, Isabella? You want me again? I could show you some tricks, if you let me," he said in an alluring voice that made me forget everything else. James started kissing every inch of my face and then slowly trailed his hands under my shirt...or his shirt.

This time he slowly unbuttoned the shirt; in a slow, seductive way. As he undone the last button, he lowered his head and licked circles around my stomach. I moaned slightly and closed my eyes. He brought his tongue up to my breasts, he nibbled and licked, causing my pants to damp. He laughed and quickly kissed my neck. "Maybe another time, kitten."

I stayed there dumbfounded. What had just happened, I thought we would sleep together again? "Where are you going? Why did you stop? Isn't this what you want? Oh shit… I'm not good enough for you."

"Slow down, doll, I want you, but it will be more fun if you waited," he winked and headed towards the door.

"Do you always drive so fast?." I asked looking scared as the stick on the speedometer rose higher.

"Yes, it's nice."

"Where are we going? What is your place, what does that mean?"

"Calm down, kitten." James laughed and sped up a little more. "You'll like where we are going." I cringed at the fact that he was being so evasive.

I looked out of the window when he stopped the car. There was a grey, empty, devastated building. Surely, he didn't bring me here to kill me, I thought suddenly aware of what Alice had said. "You are not going to... you know... kill me?" I said in a low, frightened voice.

He laughed aloud and moved closer to me. He cupped my chin with his hand. "Kitten, do you honestly believe that I would hurt you?" His eyes grew dark for a second.

"Oh... but the building... I..." I looked down blushing, at a loss of words. How could I say something like this? He was the only one I had right now. I looked at what surrounded me and saw a dozen bikes. "You ride?"

"Only if you want me to?" He winked and opened the car door.

"Can we ride now? On the bikes." I gave him a half smile trying not to show how nervous I was. They looked very dangerous, exactly what I wanted.

His lips curled up into an even smile. "Whatever you want, kitten." He quickly put his arm around my waist and pulled me into an ever lusting kiss.

The kiss left me trembling and if he hadn't kept his arms around me, I would have fallen. "Which one is your? I'm not that confident to ride one alone."

"This one, right here," he whispered, showing me a monstrosity of steel on two wheels. "It's a Harley Davidson V rod." he said again in that proud voice.

Harley Davidson, I've heard of those. It was pretty big, long, and black with blue flames. It suited James perfectly, just as aggressive as him and the color of the flames reminded me of his eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

James told me to wait there and rushed inside the building. He emerged around three minutes later with a blue helmet and offered it to me. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, although I promise to drive carefully." he said looking at me very seriously. He hopped on the bike and motioned for me to do the same. I slid behind him and felt awkward, not knowing what to do with my legs and hands. James sensed my indecision and took my left leg and put it up properly.

"Careful not to touch the exhaust pipe, it will be hot." I nodded and hugged him tightly when he started the bike, its angry roar frightening me and making me squeak. "Shh, kitten. Hold on tightly to me." And just like that I felt the bike moving and squeezed my eyes shut.

After a few minutes I opened them and thought we were flying, I felt so happy, careless in that moment.

_Why was I scared of this, again? _

"Are you enjoying yourself? I could go faster if you feel a little better?" he looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Sure." I said; wanting nothing more than to keep flying and forget all my troubles.

He accelerated and then asked something that should have frightened me. "Do you trust me?" I did, of course.

"Yeah, of course," I said, my voice wavering. I knew I should not have said it.

James laughed and raised the bike on the back wheel, I screamed in terror and held him so tight, I was sure I'd kill him. The bike went down on the ground, but didn't stop, James turned it sharply and didn't say anything till we got back to the empty building.

He helped me off of it and kept his arms around me, seeing how my legs had turned into jelly. "Come on, let's lie down a bit," he suggested.

In the building were two couches, a few chairs and three tables.

"Wow, this place is amazing. What do you guys do here?" I asked as I kept looking around.

"Just a place where my boys and I like to come from time to time." he answered as he dragged me to a black couch, hugging me to his side and said, "Let's talk."

"Sure. James….," I trailed off hoping he would tell me his whole name.

"Isabella…"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"James Cobelt. A beautiful swan, how suitable," he murmured.

"What are we?" I blurred out.

"Well, I like to think we are humans, unless you are some other kind of specie?" he eyed me amusedly.

"No, I meant….are we, are you my..." I stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Well I could be your boyfriend or just your lover?" James said tracing circles on my leg.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Boyfriend is more like your puppy, which follows you around and does whatever you want. The lover just keeps you satisfied and takes care of you."

"Be my lover then." I said in a voice that sounded pathetic even to my ears.

"I was hoping you would say that. And answering your question, yes, I will be your lover," and with that he leaned down to kiss me.

Just as he was about to kiss me, new voices entered the room. I pushed him slightly away from me to see who it was, but I recognized none of them. "Who are they?" I whispered.

"Oh, they're early," James muttered and got up to shake hands with his friends. "Well guys, this is Isabella, you will see her around a lot. She's mine!" he said finally, looking menacing.

The guys looked at me with dangerous, hungry eyes. I sunk lower into the couch, wishing that I had never come here. "Hi." I only managed to whisper. I was utterly nervous around these guys.

"Hey, hey! What had I just said? You are scaring her," James said coming to sit next to me. "Isabella those leering bastards are Craig, Kevin, Laurent, Paul, Dave and finally Bob. Speaking of him, where is he? Too much of a coward to face me after what he said last night?"

"Bob is too much of a coward to show up." One of them laughed, I'm assuming it was Laurent. He had a very distinctive look about him.

"Okay, I'll deal with him later. You have it, Paul?" I didn't know what they were talking about, but it didn't sound good. Paul got out of his bag four bottles of what I remember from Emmett as Jack, or was it Johnny? Who cares...we were going to drink. I didn't know if I should be happy or scared.

I watched as he placed the bottles on the table. But that wasn't all Paul had, I watched as he unveiled several shot glasses. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach again. I should be happy that this is happening, this is what I want... this is what I need. What I also need to do is throw out pussy Bella and bring in bad ass Bella.

James tugged on my hand, "Come, ladies first." he said winking and he poured me a shot. I looked at the shot then at James and gulped it down, when I looked around I saw all their mouths hanging open.

"Man you've got a very tough piece there!" said one of them, I think Craig.

James nodded appreciatively and wrapped his arm around my waist, he pulled me onto his lap and handed me another shot. "Drink up, there's many more to come." I smiled. I wanted him to be proud of me, I wanted his friends to be proud of me; so I downed that shot and quickly slammed the glass onto the table.

Laurent threw something at James, which he didn't catch being preoccupied at the moment with my neck, the thing landed on my lap. It was a packet of cigarettes, KENT. Wow, I'll have to draw a line at this...or maybe not. I didn't have time to think, because the packet was taken from my lap by James who ripped it open and took one in his mouth as a starving man.

He quickly lit the smoke with his zippo and took a long drag. It was weird watching the relief that washed over him when he did take a drag; it was like he was craving it... for a very long time. After a few more draws he held the cigarette up in front of me. "Here." He held it closer to my face, causing me to choke slightly from the reek.

I looked warily at it, "No, thanks. I like my lungs as they are."

"I insist, kitten. Just a drag," he said kissing me quickly.

What did I do? I caved, of course. I breathed through my mouth a few times and then I lowered my lips to the cigar.

As my lips curled around the cigarette, I inhaled through my mouth, my eyes widened. Suddenly I threw the cigarette to the ground and started coughing like a maniac. I felt as if someone had sliced the inside of my throat, it was horrible. I grabbed a few shots from the table and downed them; I was trying to get rid of the disgusting after taste but nothing was working.

"Maybe she's not so tough." one of the guys laughed.

I didn't bother to look up, I wanted to get this taste out of my mouth and fast.

"Kitten, are you okay? What can I do?" James asked worriedly as I kept drinking. "I think you should stop drinking. You did it wrong, for the first time you inspired too much." The guys kept laughing at me and I started to feel the traitor tears in my eyes, I felt humiliated and wanted to crawl somewhere and die.

I stopped drinking and looked at the ground, I knew for a fact that my face had reddened... I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already have. I sighed and my shoulders slumped a little. "How do I do it then?" I felt annoyed that I had to ask such a question like that, who knew that smoking would be such a difficult task to do.

"Well let's take this one, I'm not going to light it till you tell me to do it. Think of something that scared you and take a quick breath. There, are you ready? Exhale after a few seconds, okay?" James taught me.

He took the cigarette from me and lit it, looking me in the eyes and approached it to my lips and whispered, "Boo!" I took a quick intake of breath and I counted to three and exhaled. I looked up at him beaming. I had done it!

"That's my kitten." He wrapped his arms around my neck. He glanced over to the guys with a smug expression plastered on his face. "What'd I tell you guys, she's tough." They all bowed their heads in what you could only call embarrassment.

And here I was drinking and smoking, just yesterday I was afraid to go to a party. James had truly changed me, I liked it like this. Bad, naughty Bella or Isabella or kitten.

Since when do I accept to be called kitten or Isabella? Oh, right, I can't deny James anything.

* * *

**Keep reviewing even though it's done.**


	3. No one messes with Caius

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Please go on my profile and go the link there to see pictures and songs for this story. **

**I'm so happy about this chapter. I hope you like it, too.**

* * *

The past few months had been the best of my life. I did everything I wasn't allowed to do before. Christmas time had found me in James' hiding place with a small tree and lots of candles. It was the best night we had spent so far. We were alone, everyone else had gone home.

"So, what now?" James asked in a bored voice. We had entertained each other by telling stupid stories of the other Christmases we had, about our business classes and how he had to write his essay.

"No idea. And please stop reminding me about the almost accident with burning the tree, I shouldn't have told you." I said in an aggravated tone. I had told him how when I was six I decided to put lit candles in the tree, needless to say, we had a fire tree. But thinking of these made me realize how truly lonely I was. "Why won't they talk with me? I mean Em is my brother…and Alice, dammit I grew up with her!"

"Well, your brother is not very happy with us, is he?" reminding us of how he came on the first day of school and punched James then looked at me saying "I never thought I'd say it, but here is it: my little sister is a bitch!", and with that he left.

"I still have the damn scar," James said showing me a light line on his jaw. I rubbed it and then kissed it.

"I'm very sorry, it's like they are other people…strangers," I sighed. He leaned down saying "Let's not think of this now. It's just us, fuck, it's the first time since the party" – grinned James remembering the party – "I plan to ravish you all over this fucking room!"

"I'll truly appreciate if you'll stop saying the f-word so many times"

"The f-word? Are we first grade? Isabella, a word is as powerful as you want it to be. Fire is bad, right? It can kill people, it destroys forests, houses. But people don't feel bad about saying it. Of course, words like fuck, cock, pussy, sex, shit even are bad words, why? Everyone uses them or does it. Why are people such prudes? Kitten, please understand that I grew up hearing those words and well I can't change it. You say shit when something happens, I say fuck. Hell, this is the longest speech in my life." James concluded. I sat there watching him amazed, he was right, of course.

I leaned in him, whispering in his ear "Let's fuck, then" I felt him stiffen and then an animalistic growl came out of him and he pounced on me. I flew to the other side of the couch and the couch itself moved a few inches.

"My little kitten is talking dirty," he murmured and attacked my lips. He opened my mouth and started sucking on my tongue with so much force I thought he will take it out. His hands where everywhere, my chest, my legs and finally they settled on my pussy. There, I said it, not a bad word. James moved his attention to my neck and I couldn't help but moan and thrash under him. "Can we try something, kitty?" he asked in a husky voice.

"What? Oh yeah, sure," trying to understand what he was saying.

He grinned and came back to my mouth, kissing me so hard I stopped breathing and just clung to him. "None of that, I want you to be here when I take you so hard you will feel in your throat. So, breath. Now, that's my good girl," he kissed me on the nose and petted my head like I was an animal. "Let's get something straight. You trust me, right?'

I didn't know what to answer, a part of my brain told me to say no, but my mouth said "Yes, tiger."

"Tonight, I won't be tiger. I'll be Master."

SHIT! No…he wouldn't hurt me, he said he wants to try something new. "James…" my voice trembling, I couldn't continue the damn sentence.

"Kitten, I will never hurt you. I bought you this beauty to take it off," he said gesturing to the red baby doll I was currently wearing. He started to slowly take it off saying something about "too nice to be ruined". When I was naked under him, I decided to help him about his pants, but he stopped me. "Nope, kitten, I'm your Master. Now, will you be good or will I have to punish you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Yes what?" he asked me as his eyes grew a few shades darker.

"Yes, I will be good."

"Very well," he got up from the couch and told me to kneel in front of the couch. I did, only then realizing what he will want me to do, I hadn't done that yet and I'm not sure I was ready. He took his pants off, only to show me how ready he was for me. "Suck!" he ordered twisting his hands in my hair and bringing my mouth to his member. I opened my mouth and took him in gagging in the moment he hit my throat. "Swallow and reflex your throat muscles, it will help," he said gently. I did and then he kept my head there, pumping his cock in and out of my mouth, I swirled my tongue around it and earned a hiss from James.

"Teeth…fuck use the fucking teeth," he groaned. The moment my teeth scraped his member, it twitched several times. He pulled my head up. "Look at me" and watching him, seeing how his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his came in my mouth was the most erotic thing I've seen in my life. I swallowed every bit of his hot semen, I gave him several more sucks before he fell back onto the couch.

"I thought I was your first! How the hell did you know how to do that shit?' he asked trying to regain his breath.

"Cosmo," I said grinning and poking my tongue out as a five year old. I was proud that I did that to him.

"What the fuck is Cosmo? I have to send them flowers"

"Magazine…I'm sure they have a garden by now if every man sent them flowers after the things their girls did to them."

"Great. Now come here, I'm not done with you. Lay there, and spread your legs like a good girl that you are," he pointed to the table. I did as he said, but felt very exposed.

"Don't you dare hide, you have the most amazing pussy I've seen and it's mine," James growled and stalked to me with a predatory look in his eyes. He touched me and smiled proving that I was already wet for him. He bought his hands to my breasts and started kneading them and dragged me closer to the end of the table as he entered me. That moment I was aware of two things: first, he had never been so deep in me and it felt fucking amazing and second, in the background I could here Bing Crosby singing 'White Christmas', I'm sure that song will never have the same meaning again after James will be done with me.

"James, oh God," I moaned as he started moving.

"If that's what you prefer, I can be your God. Kitten, you feel amazing, still so fucking tight. How can you be so fucking tight after three months of fucking three time a day?" he groaned and started pumping at an inhuman speed. I felt him in my throat as he promised me, he was fucking my brains out. I think that was the saying. James raised my legs to his shoulders and if I thought that before he was deep, now he was deeper. I locked my legs around his neck, hoping I won't chock him and started moving my hips in rhythm with him.

It felt like a rush of electricity convulsed through me, I screamed his name into the echoing room as he slammed harder into me. He slowly rubbed my pulsing bud, causing my hips to buck up. "Do you like that, kitten?" He panted as his rhythm sped up.

I couldn't get the words out. My orgasm was near and I knew it. I gripped onto the edges of the table, and pushed my hips up further. I licked the sweat that had trailed down onto my lips. "Harder!" I screamed as my orgasm finally came, my back arched as I screamed his name repeatedly.

He pounded into me, I winced as his cock hit a sensitive spot. He growled. "So fucking tight." Finally he came hot and heavy in me. He fell slowly on top of me, kissing my nipples and appraising my body in so many ways. "Mines." He whispered as he licked neck.

* * *

We sat in James' car and watched as people mindlessly walked by. "Why are we doing this James?" I was slightly nervous, but mainly at the fact that I have no idea what's going on.

"Well, as you know, I'm broke. And these shit makes money." he answered looking out of the window. "So, are you backing down? I could call the guys, not like they won't here any minute anyway. They smell trouble, it calls for them."

I bit my lips slightly. I don't think I could back down now, I live to please James and I'm not going to stop now. "It's fine." I looked up cautiously. "I'll do it."

"That's a good girl. Remember keep that boy entertained. And you know what is better? They don't have cameras," he smirked and leaned over the console to kiss me. Keep the boy entertained, huh? What am I supposed to do? A thousands scenarios run through my mind and they all ended up bad.

We quickly got out of the car. Something suddenly occurred to me. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a top that showed plenty of cleavage. I frowned in frustration, so this is the way I've to entertain them. Show my tits off.

"Come on, kitty. I feel like Bonnie and Clyde, don't you? My perfect kitten, go entertain the boy," he pushed me towards the clerk with a slap on the ass. I looked at the guy and smiled softly, they fall for this, right? On his tag was written Jacob Black. Well let the fun begin.

I pushed my bra up slightly and cleared my throat. Jacob looked up with a grin on his face. "Hey there." I tried to make my voice sound seductive.

"H-hi" he stumbled over the word. Jacob kept glancing at my chest the my lips and finally to my eyes. "Can I help you? What are you looking for is on the third isle on the left," he said winking at me.

"What?" catching me off guard. "What exactly I'm looking for?"

"Of course, girlie stuff," I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity.

"Girlie stuff." I turned my laugh into a giggle. "Well that's not exactly what I'm looking for." I trailed my finger slowly down his chest.

"Oh..." he said glancing at the clock "I'm free in three hours, maybe we can go eat something?"

"Eat something? HA Maybe...I'd like to eat you," I can't believe I just said that. James should be proud of me. And what is taking him so long?

"Hm, maybe I could get off a little earlier." Jacob braved.

"Good, it will be great," I said in a slutry voice. I saw with the corner of my eye two of James' friends leaving the pharmacy. A moment later James came towards us, grinning. He wrapped his arm around me and asked lowly "Being a little minx again, kitten?" And with that he put a box of condoms, of all the things he could have actually bought, not to mention they were very extra large. I gasped when his hand landed on my ass and he pinched me.

"Well, Jacob. It was nice meeting you but we've gotta go." I winked at him and turned for the exit.

"Well, what can I say. I'm proud of you, kitten. Did it like a pro. Oh and thanks for coming along guys," nodded to Paul and Laurent. From what I saw the past few months they where sort of the leaders of their group, but everyone listened only to James and me sometimes when James was telling them to listen and stop making fun of his girl.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, I always felt something inside of me jump when I made him proud of me. "So what are we doing now?"

"Ready for another grand theft, Isabella?" he asked smiling.

"Not any time soon. Can we go back to your room?" I asked eagerly.

James looked at the boys. "Maybe you two can get it alone? I want to spend time with kitten."

They didn't look pleased but didn't comment. James opened the door to his car and gestured for me to get in. I did, not so graciously, hitting my head on the roof. "FUCK"

James had gotten in the car and looked at me startled. "Just me being me...and the roof of your car is quite happy to provide injures to my head."

"Oh...be careful," he never knew what to say or do when I was my klutzy self.

We returned to his room and he went straight to the refrigerator and came back offering me a pack of ice.

"Er…thanks?" not know for what it was.

"Your head, you hurt your head, right?" he said and then turned to get his laptop on the bed. "You mind helping me with this stupid essay?"

I put the ice on my head, feeling relief from the coolness. "Okay. It's your fault you don't know what to do. If you wouldn't have been sleeping in the class."

"It tends to be boring, and why do I need to pay attention? I have you for that," James winked at me. He started tapping something and soon loud music blared from the laptop.

"Gee, you want to learn?? Turn that thing down!"

"I learn with loud music, now come here and don't make me come there to get you."

I felt like playing with him, so I got my own laptop out of my bag and sat on Paul's bed. "So, where seems to be the problem?" I tried to sound all business-like but I sounded aroused, even to my ears. I didn't hear James get out of his bed, but suddenly I was in the air above his head. He started throwing me up and the catching me like I was a little baby. "Hey, what did I say?" he murmured grinning up at my frightened face. "I won't drop you"

Sometime during his playfulness, his phone started ringing and he put me on his shoulders and answered "Yeah?....Sure. Not enough??....Oh fuck….Come over and we'll see what we can do….Yeah, she's here. Just come here, already." His serious mood from the phone turned in playful again and he threw on his bed. "We have thirty minutes, till Paul and Bob come over. What should we do?"

"What happened? And we should do your essay before Simpson will tell you that you don't have enough credits in his class!" I insisted.

"Fine," wow that was easy, here I thought he will put a fight. So when Paul banged the door on the wall we were so absorbed in the essay the we jumped and started screaming.

Paul looked amused at James, "Nice man, turning in a screeching little girl"

"Oh shut up!! Where's that shit?" James asked Paul without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Right here, if you are talking about me," Bob laughed and he plopped down on Paul bed.

"So? What happened?" James asked trying to sound detached.

"Man, there aren't enough. You know what Caius said 'No money no li-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" James screamed and threw a book at Paul. Clearly it was something he won't like to discuss with me.

"Who is Caius? And what is not enough?" I asked curiously.

"You haven't even told her? 'Oh my precious kitten, I won't ever lie to you, I won't ever put you in danger'-" Paul mocked James, but stopped when James jumped on him starting to hit him repetitively in the head.

"Do NOT talk about that!!," he turned to me "Caius is my -our- drug dealer and we don't have enough money, even though I'm sure the pharmacy doesn't have anymore steroids and condoms by now. ARGHH you know what this means Paul?" James asked turning again to Paul.

"What? Better kill each other before he gets to us?" looking panicked.

"No, moron. Remember in high school, when we sold-"

"Don't think that shit is going to work. Mommy still suspects that I have something to do with her antique vase disappearing." Paul said in an uneven voice.

"Mommy? Oh God…Okay."

"Why don't we pretend that we know we sent enough and when he calls we tell him that there must be a misunderstanding," said Bob.

"Let's do that. I just have a feeling, this time he won't call and if he comes…well Paul you will eat your shit with a teaspoon if Caius comes himself." James fell on the bed next to me and put his head into his hands. I put my arms around him and leaned my head on his back. He jumped, forgetting I was there and turned to be hugging me to his chest. It was the first time when he was hugging me and something told me that I should make the most of my time with him. James started running his fingers through my hair and kissed my lips repetitively and whispered to forgive him, because he is stupid.

"I am James' girl and your friend. So I want to know what is going on. It seems deeper that this Caius being a drug dealer and you not having money." I said hoping one of them will tell me something.

James got a cigar out of his packet, lit it and then turned to me. "If we don't pay all the money this time, he will be sure we'll never have debts again to anyone."

I looked at him hoping he will explain what that meant, but it was Laurent that explained. No one saw him coming in. "What Jimmy means is that Caius will kill us or one of us, the one that got the drugs." Laurent explained in a cool voice. Surely kill didn't mean KILL, or did it? I looked at James and then at the guys.

"NO no no" I started crying and hugged James pleading him to tell me it wasn't true.

"It's the truth, kitten. Here, take a drag it will help you," offering me his cigar. I inhaled greedy and then I turned to the boys. "Can you go? Just leave us alone for a bit?" I asked in a small voice.

Surprising me, Paul yanked Bob off the bed, shook James' hand, touched my hair once and then gestured to Laurent to follow him. I looked amazed at the door.

"They know it will happen. I know it won't. We'll have money. The deadline is March 26th. Another month" and then he started kissing me and I forgot everything.

* * *

March came too fast for my liking, even Alice saw me fidgeting. We had fallen in an easy schedule. When I was in the room, she wasn't. The nights were awful, so I spent most of them with James or in his room or at the abandoned building. I could see it, Alice wanted to ask what was going on, but she kept her mouth shut.

It was a nice day when I woke up and I felt better than I had felt lately, but when I say the date, my eyes started stinging. It was here, 26, glaring at me. I avoided glances to the calendar and I started my morning routine. 26 is double 13, double bad luck. Alice was still sleeping when I was done and it was already 8. I knew she had a class at 9, so I decided to wake her, hoping nothing will happen after that and we will continue our lives as they where. I touched her shoulder, of course she won't wake. "Alice…it's 8 o'clock" I told her in a normal voice, her name sounding strange to my ears. I tried a few more times, even screamed her name. Ok, desperate measures, I took the glass of water from her night stand and threw it on her face. Alice jumped off the bed and looked around startled, her eyes finally settled on me.

"What the hell? Decided to play your little games on me?" clearly annoyed.

"It's eight fifteen and you have class at nine" I said in a monotonous voice and bend to retrieve my bag from the floor. Me, being Clumsy Bella, I smacked my head on the nightstand when I bent down. I didn't have to look to know it was a bump on my forehead. What startled me was Alice rolling on the floor with tears down her cheeks, gasping for air, trying to stop laughing.

"Oh my, I missed the show" she told me giggling.

"Good to know I can entertain you" I said glaring at her.

Somehow we ended up leaving the room together, Alice still laughing every now and then when she glanced at me. Outside our building was James. He eyed us carefully, not knowing why I was with Alice, but then he came to me, his eyes wide in horror. He turned to Alice. "What have you done to her??" James asked angry and then gathered me in his arms and inspected my forehead.

Alice had just managed to calm herself, but his outburst made her laugh even harder. "I…sort of…err, smacked my forehead on my nightstand" I told James blushing so hard I felt like my face was on fire.

He cradled my face in his hands and kissed me, "Oh, what am I going to do with you? You really should do what Paul told you. Insurance for every body part," he said winking at me.

I didn't realized that Alice was still there, till she gave another laugh at the insurance thing. I turned to her and stalked over her little for, till I backed her in the wall.

"Oh you think it's funny? If you will be as handicapped as me you-" a loud sound startled me and made me stop mid-sentence. What scared me was Alice's face, she looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare-" Alice turned me in the direction she was looking.

There in the middle of the campus was a blond guy, around thirty with a gun in his hand, smiling at something a few feet away from me. When I looked to see at what he was looking, I saw James in a pool of blood watching me with heavy eyes.

"NOOOO" I fell on my knees next to him and screamed at Alice to call an ambulance.

The creepy guy came over us and sneered at James. "It was a _pleasure_ to know you, J. Maybe your little friends will learn from this, that you never mess with me." With that, he turned and walked towards a big, black car and left. That was Caius. He shot James. Why wasn't the ambulance here? Where were his friends? Someone tried to get me away from James and I screamed and kicked and sworn trying to stay close to James. That person realized I need to be there and just sat there next to me and hugged me. I thought it would be one of the boys, but when I looked I saw Emmett looking at me with sorrowful eyes. I held James' hand and told him that he can't do this. Soon there was screaming and I saw Paul and Laurent making their way through the crowd to us. Paul looked like he wanted to throw up and Laurent was crying.

"He did it. James was so sure, he won't do it! Why?? James will make it, right, tiger? You are strong!'" I said trying to give me courage.

Paul just looked at me shaking his head and falling on the other side of James' body. "Man, why? Look what happened!"

James opened his eyes and looked at me, gripping my hand with what strength he had left. "Come…here…kitty" he rasped. I leaned without even thinking. He pressed his lips to mine and said "Your friend…there…is right…I'm bad…I'm sorry…I….take care of…you" he pressed his lips against mine again and he closed his eyes. I took his face in my hands "Don't leave me! JAMES! NOOOO!!" I started crying, this time I let Emmett get me away and carry me somewhere. The doctors confirmed James' death and said they couldn't have done anything, it was too close to his heart.

I must have blacked out, because I woke in a room full of half naked girls posters on the walls and a bed that smelt vaguely familiar.

"She's alive!!' boomed a voice.

"Huh?" I managed to get out. Emmett's face appeared in front of me.

"How are you, squirt?" he asked anxiously.

"Good. Perfect. Magnificent. Why the sudden change of heart? Let's pity her." I said somehow without bursting in tears.

"Kid, I love you. It's my job to take care of you. I'm very sorry for what I've done or rather didn't do, lately. I don't know what to say. Oh one guy is here, he wants to talk to you, he camped outside my room." Emmett said nervously.

"Who? Let him in. How long have I been out?"

"Considering it's eleven at night. A long time" he went to let whoever was outside in.

Paul came in, with his head down and something in his hand. He sat on my bed and put that thing in my hand and closed it around it. "It's for you. It's something that no one was allowed to touch. He wanted to give it to you. He was changing, you have no idea. We've been with him all his life and saw the change better than anyone. He didn't want to admit he was changing for you. Thought he will be a pussy" Paul finished his speech smiling. I looked at my hand and then at him. Paul nodded and I opened my hand. I stared for a long time at my palm. It was a key, that wouldn't fit in any lock from this century.

"What's this? Did he buy a castle or something?"

Paul grinned "Nope, try again"

I heard a gasp that wasn't Emmett's and I looked up to see Alice with her tiny hand over her mouth starring at my palm. I frowned at the key. What could I open with it?

"I'll spare you the trouble, you've been through so much today" said Paul. "That, Isabella, is the key to his heart. He had opened it for you. He had been with lots of women, but never had we seen him with the same one for a month, let alone seven. He kept you as he promised you. I think, he was falling for you." Paul said wiping his tears. "He was a good kid, if you don't think of the bad things. And now I'm being a pussy. I'm sure he will beat us if he were here. Let's remember just the good time, eh?"

I kept starring at the key, as tears kept falling from my eyes. Alice came to sit next to me and hugged me, trying to calm me.

Paul got up and turned to me "Your innocence will never go, you haven't done what we did. Keep being good. Maybe we'll see each other again. I'll call you when we set the funeral, mommy will take care of everything." I grinned when he said mommy, I remember how many time James had teased him about being mama's boy. I got out of bed and fled in Paul's unexpected arms. "Oh God! Take care of you and the others. God knows you are the only capable of that." I kissed his cheek and turned to the bed.

"Here, keep these as well" Paul said throwing something on the bed. And with that he left.

I looked on the bed. There was James' opened packet of cigarettes and his lighter. What caught my eye was the imagine on the lighter. It was usual for boys to get lighters with naked women on them, but this particular woman looked a hell lot like me.

"Oh fuck! James! I'll punch you so hard if you were here," I mused as I imagined his face, smirking at me.

"What's that? Wooo, lil sis I didn't know you had it in you." Emmett said, ogling my naked tits from the lighter. I snatched it out of his hand and traced my finger on it.

I slept in Emmett's room that night, spooned between Alice and Emmett. I felt safe, loved. Home.

Somehow I managed to finish my first year of college. Every time I looked at the empty seat next to me a lump created in my throat and every time someone tried to sit there I started screaming and acting as a mad woman. Paul was always there, calming me.

So here I was in the airport in Seattle, waiting for Carlisle to come and get us, Charlie being too busy to come and collect his own children.

On the way home, Alice kept texting to her boyfriend, Jaspar. He was a good, calm boy. He helped me a lot during the past few months. Somehow Emmett ended up with Jaspar's twin sister, Rosalie. She was the ice queen bitch, in my opinion. The feeling was mutual.

We arrived at the Cullen house at night fall and just the kitchen light was on.

"Where's mom?" asked Alice.

"She's busy and I'll join her tomorrow. She's in Chicago" Carlisle told Alice as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh. Can Bella and Emmett stay with me?"

"Sure, Charlie isn't in town", he turned to us "A conference or something in Phoenix. He said that he met with your mother and talked. You should call them."

Alice said in her psychic voice "Change is coming. Good one" She grinned at me and skipped towards the house. I looked sideways at Emmett and we grinned at each other. Some things never change.

* * *

**So review! Please! Edward's next YAY**


	4. Stranger in the storm

**A/N: ****I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**I hope you like my Edward, I love him! **

**Thank you for the wonderful review and keep them up!**

**More will be on the link in my profile ;)**

* * *

"_Change is coming. Good one"_ I kept playing the words in my mind. Alice is mental, why is it bothering me? The key from James burned against my left breast where it rested. It was three in the morning and I was walking around the house. Alice and Emmett were sleeping, but I couldn't. Alice said that she that she wants a welcome home party. _Party_, the word held more meaning to it than any other. I had met James at a party.

We talked the whole day with people we went to school and they agreed. Carlisle left half an hour ago, but not before he stumbled upon me on his way downstairs. He looked surprised to see me out of bed. I just said "Have a safe trip" and continued my midnight stroll. I discovered a room near the stairs on the second floor, there were lots of things from when Alice was little. I looked up the stairs that went to the third floor. I've never been there, there was no need. No one lived there. So I went up the stairs and saw a door, it was slightly ajar.

I went to that room. It was furnished as if someone lived there. Why will they keep a room furnished and clean, if no one lived there? There were boxes on the floor, as if someone was moving out…or moving in.

What was in Chicago that made both Carlisle and Esme abandon Alice, they hadn't seen her in a year? I walked further in the room and stumbled on a box. There were books. Whoever was the owner of these had only good points in my book, Classics. Wuthering Heights was on top of it and if it was possible, even more battled than mine. I took it and went to the window and started to read. The moon was casting nice shadows on the page; it was as if I could hear Cathy outside scratching the window.

I was so focused on my reading that I didn't hear Alice coming in. When I felt someone leaning over my shoulder I screeched throwing the book away. I looked at Alice's amused face, clutching my heart and swearing like a sailor.

"Good morning to you, too." said Emmett from the door, startling me again and a new round of profanities came out of my mouth. "I like this one! Dickless prick. Ha, ha, ha, you are so funny, Bella" Emmett laughed at me.

"Glad to entertain you. Now if either of you have something better to do, go fuck yourselves and let me finish the book."

"First, I wish you would stop swearing. And second, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screamed Alice.

"You went against your own rule. And what is wrong with this room? Whoever is going to stay here is going to be my best friend. Look, classics," I showed her the box and cradled Wuthering Heights to my chest.

Alice looked uneven, "Let's go down stairs and get ready for the party. And please, put that book where you found it, if possible in the same position."

Emmett scooped Alice in his arms and carried her downstairs. I tried to put it in the same position and followed them.

We decorated the house with balloons and confetti. Emmett bought the drinks and I helped Alice to make something to eat. She made me promise her I won't get drunk. "If you think so little of me, thanks. Really Alice, I won't get drunk. I've learned my lesson."

She looked reviled and went to open the door. "Jessica! It's so good to see you!" I could hear the fake happiness in Alice's voice. I went to say 'Hi' as well and then mingle. People kept coming for an hour. Lucky there were only a few in our year, so it ended up being only the twelve of us.

Alice kept glancing at the door. I didn't say anything; I knew she will talk if she wanted.

Around midnight people started leaving for some reason. Alice told me to go to bed and we'll take care of everything in the morning.

Something was missing; I couldn't put my finger on it. I ended up wandering around the house again. I should have been tired, not sleeping the other night, but here I was in the mysterious room, again. I took the book that I was reading earlier and sat down on the window sill, but couldn't see a word because of the angry clouds. A lightening strike lit the skies and the room followed by a deep thunder. I sat there watching the rain battle from the window.

I heard the door close and turned to see what had caused it to close. The lightening chose that moment to light the room and show me the intruder. He was tall, drowned as a cat, water dripping on the floor, his hair flattened on his forehead and there was a luggage in his left hand. I should have screamed by his sudden appearance, but I didn't. We looked at each other for an unmeasured period of time, after he started taking his clothes off.

I hid my face in my knees, trying to understand why he was here and stripping?

I looked up to see him only in his boxers, a few feet away from the pool he had created. When I looked better I realized that his boxers were clinging to him and it wasn't because of the water. He was coming closer to me. I couldn't find my voice to tell him to stop. He stopped above my head and stared down in my eyes, little droplets of water were falling on my thin shirt and making it clinging to me and my traitor nipples hardened.

The stranger grinned at me and that's when I saw the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, they were deep as the forest, but there was something, they swirled with sadness. I almost saw my pain mirrored in them. And then he put a cold finger on my cheek and I snapped out of it. I could feel his erection pressing in my thigh.

"Don't touch me, you little perv. What the hell are you doing here? Who are you? Take your fucking finger off of my face!" I whispered fervently, I think I didn't even breathe during my little speech.

"I live here" he answered simply, looking above my head, out of the window. His finger still pressed against my cheek. He turned his head to me and smiled "By the way…"he stopped.

"What?" unconsciously hugging the book closer to me as he turned his gaze upon it. Something made his smile widen "Name is Edward Anthony Masen… and Cullen, now, I suppose"

"Huh" I managed to say under his intense stare.

He took my feet in his freezing hands and sat next to me on the windowsill, putting my feet in his lap. "What is you name? I am sure it is something beautiful, unique."

I snorted "Sure. Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer Bella"

Edward grinned, "Bella… it's beautiful." he mused running his cold fingers over my feet.

I squirmed "Do you mind?"

He looked confused at me, cocking a beautiful eyebrow which got lost in his wet hair. Since when are eyebrows beautiful?

"Your hands are freezing" I can't believe how normal it was to talk to him, to sit next to him in that small place with my feet in his lap, his erection grazing them on a side and his fingers on the other side.

"Sorry" he murmured not taking his hands off. "Where were you?" Edward asked in a smooth voice gesturing to the book.

"Heathcliff is back. But I can't read, last night there was such a beautiful moon, now I can't see a thing."

"When I came in, I thought I saw a ghost here, on my windowsill. My Cathy, coming to torment me. I felt like Heathcliff for a moment. I'll tell you what happens when he comes back, if you want. I know the book by heart." he said all that in a detached voice while starring out of the window again.

"I know it, too. This is the hundredth time when I open it. Oh and I'm sorry I took it," I said blushing.

"It is okay. You can take anything you want from me." Edward said in such a serious voice, that I knew he wasn't talking only about his possession. This scared me.

A branch hit the window and I jumped almost falling off of the windowsill. Edward snaked an arm around my waist and kept me steady.

"It's Cathy. She's jealous." he whispered in my ear. As he said it, it made me feel as if she was truly there, outside waiting to come in. I decided to play along.

"Jealous? Why?"

"You," Edward crooned in my neck.

I felt like melting. I was blushing so hard; I thought it will be permanent.

"Why would Cathy be jealous of plain, old me?" I asked curious.

Edward moved from my neck to look in my eyes "You are so much more beautiful than her; you will never make her mistakes. I can see it. I am a lot like Heathcliff, wish I wasn't." he stopped there; I wished he will explain more to me.

He continued in the same detached voice "I don't allow anyone in my room, not even my par- not even my paren- not even my parents" he stopped and watched me carefully. "I will always allow you here. You were here first."

"That's not fair. I'm sorry I intruded on your personal space. It is your room and I won't come in here again." I wanted to ask about his parents, it took him three goes to say the word.

"I will be very upset if you wouldn't. You make me smile. I haven't smiled in five days and one hundred and seventeen minutes. I counted, I had to do something. I haven't cried, but I haven't smiled either. This is the longest that I have talking to someone. Not even Esme could make me talk like you. So please, feel free to come in my room whenever you want."

I sat there, petrified by his agonized voice and his words. I decided to be brave and I leaned in to hug him. He let me, without struggle. I smoothed his hair out of his eyes and he leant into be like a cat, he even purred.

"What happened to you?" I murmured so low that it startled me when he answered.

"Drunken bitch… car… they were coming from…. a date, their anniversary, twenty five years…" Edward's voice broke at every word. "When it was one in the morning and they hadn't made it back, I called Dad and a guy answered telling me what happened. They were a few streets away, so I run there in my pajamas. I looked at them; they were so serene and white. I called Esme and she was there with the first plane." as he finished this second part I realized he used the same detached voice.

I hugged him tighter "You don't have to be brave, it's normal to cry. They were your parents. It will relapse in bad ways, the pain, if you keep it inside."

Edward raised his head and looked at me with those deep green eyes that started filling with tears. I could see he was fighting them back, but they were coming and nothing could stop them. "I'm here, shh. Just take it out" that did it, he started crying so hard and it made me wonder how he could keep so much sorrow inside him.

I held him tight and rocked us, the storm still beating against the window. I could see that it the dawn was coming, but the sun couldn't break through the clouds. It was the second night I haven't slept and I wasn't tired, either.

Sometime during the night I managed to slide down the wall and now I was sitting against it with Edward's head in my lap. He had fallen asleep around an hour ago. I run my fingers through his hair, which looked like a main, now that it had dried. The color looked like bronze. He was really beautiful. Now I had time to watch him and I saw how young he looked and how many problems he had. It seemed so silly to cry after James when this boy lost his parents.

I must have dozen off, because when I woke up I heard a velvety voice reading something like it was a prayer "_But what do you mean by a CHANGE, Mr. Heathcliff?' I said, alarmed at his manner: though he was neither in danger of losing his senses, nor dying, according to my judgment: he was quite strong and healthy; and, as to his reason, from childhood he had a delight in dwelling on dark things, and entertaining odd fancies. He might have had a monomania on the subject of his departed idol; but on every other point his wits were as sound as mine._

'_I shall not know that till it comes,' he said; 'I'm only half conscious of it now.'_

'_You have no feeling of illness, have you?' I asked._

'_No, Nelly, I have not,' he answered._

'_Then you are not afraid of death?' I pursued._

'_Afraid? No!' he replied. 'I have neither a fear, nor a pre­sentiment, nor a hope of death. Why should I? With my hard constitution and temperate mode of living, and unper­ilous occupations, I ought to, and probably SHALL, remain above ground till there is scarcely a black hair on my head. And yet I cannot continue in this condition! I have to re­mind myself to breathe almost to remind my heart to beat! And it is like bending back a stiff spring: it is by compulsion that I do the slightest act not prompted by one thought; and by compulsion that I notice anything alive or dead, which is not associated with one universal idea. I have a single wish, and my whole being and faculties are yearning to attain it. They have yearned towards it so long and so unwaveringly, that I'm convinced it will be reached and soon because it has devoured my existence: I am swallowed up in the anticipa­tion of its fulfillment. My confessions have not relieved me; but they may account for some otherwise unaccountable phases of humor which I show. O God! It is a long fight; I wish it were over!_

_He began to pace the room, muttering terrible things to him, till I was inclined to believe, as he said Joseph did, that conscience had turned his heart to an earthly hell. I wondered greatly how it would end. Though he seldom be­fore had revealed this state of mind, even by looks, it was his habitual mood, I had no doubt: he asserted it himself; but not a soul, from his general bearing, would have conjectured the fact. You did not when you saw him, Mr. Lockwood: and at the period of which I speak, he was just the same as then; only fonder of continued solitude, and perhaps still more laconic in company."_

"The change!" I exclaimed startling Edward, who looked confused at me.

"Alice said 'Change is coming. A good one,'" I explained to him, quite proud of myself for realizing for once what Alice meant. "Why were you reading out loud?"

"Hmmm it calmed you down" he murmured.

"Oh… did I… Uhm… you know... talk?" I asked blushing.

"Don't hurt him! I'm here Edward!" he said grinning. "But you had me confused at this one: I'll keep the key, but I'll live my life. I swear one could hold a conversation with you in your sleep."

I took the key out of my shirt and showed it to Edward. "It's a long story, but to make it short… my boyfriend… was killed. His friend gave me this. James wanted to give me this in person, the key of his heart." I whispered as tears started running down my face. Edward hugged me and whispered soothing words in my ear. There was something about him that was calming me.

His stomach decided to ruin the moment by growling at us. I turned to him to tease him, but stopped when I saw him blushing. I took his hand and yanked him up. "Come on, I'll make an omelet if you are good."

When we got in the kitchen, Alice and Emmett were already there eating. Two plates full of toast and eggs where sitting on the counter. Alice started choking when she saw us.

"Hi," I said cheerfully and mused her hair and then went to a bewildered Emmett and kissed his cheek. I turned to get the plates only to find the counter empty.

I felt a tug on the back of my shirt and turned to see Edward watching me amused and gesturing to the seat next to him.

"Thanks." I said blushing, again. I sat down and started eating.

Alice was looking shocked, Edward and Emmett was watching me blushing with interest.

After ten agonizing minutes, Emmett broke the silence. "I talked this morning with Charlie. We are to stay here till he comes. And who knows when that will be?"

"Aha" I managed to say, very aware of Edward's leg that was moving under the table brushing against mine.

"When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me? And where the hell where you?" Alice asked, the last question was addressed to me, of course. Edward saved me from answering her.

"I got here around three in the morning. Surely you wouldn't have wanted me to wake you. And Bella's been with me the whole night." It was so nice to hear my name from his lips. Emmett took a defensive stance, trying to see if Edward was dangerous or not.

"Where?" asked Alice in a frightened voice, as if she didn't want to know the answer?

"My room, of course" answered Edward smoothly. Alice dropped her fork and openly gaped at him.

Her phone started ringing, but she ignored it. Annoying me I took it and answered, of course it was Jasper.

"Hi, Jasper" hoping she will snap out of it hearing his name, no such luck.

"Bella, why didn't Ali pick up?

"She's…" trying to choose my words correctly "err for lack of better word… in shock"

"Why? What happened?" a panicked Jasper screamed at the other end.

"Don't panic, she will be fine. She's not used to be taken by surprise."

"Tell her to call me when she is better. And tell her that I love her"

"Sure. Bye"

"Bye"

Nothing had changed during my conversation with Jasper. Alice was still gaping at Edward, who looked the picture of ease. And there was my brother, of course, he was still glaring at Edward. I cleared my throat.

Edward's gaze flicked to mine and his grin widened "Will she be ok? I mean… is there something we can do to help her?" he said gesturing to Alice.

"You tell me now what you did to her! And you? What is on your mind to spend the night with a guy you don't even know… oh, it's not like it is the first time?" Emmett said agitated. The reminder of James made my eyes sting.

"Don't talk about him like that! I never was in danger!"

"Really? Could have fouled me! Drink, smoke and not regular cigars, weed, what else… oh yeah… bikes, speed! Never in danger"

"I know I did some stupid things, but don't rub them in my face every time I'm alone with a boy. And for your information all I did with Edward last night is talked."

"Last night, sure. But this morning? He looks so cheerful and for God's sake he had a boner when he came in the kitchen, holding your damn hand!!!" Emmett screamed.

"Weed, drinks, bikes?" asked an amused Edward as if Emmett hadn't even said a word.

"Drinks and bike once, never weed. Just regular cigars. And since when do you care about what I do or not do? It's not like you cared for seven fucking months!" I screamed at Emmett. Alice was still in her sock-daze and I wanted to slap her out of it.

"I said that I am sorry. You chose the bastard! Let's end this, okay? I'm sorry Bella"

"Then don't fucking bring it up every time we have an argument"

"It's not nice to say fuck. Un-lady like." murmured Edward. I wanted to slap him, but it won't do any good to get my angriness on him.

"Fine!" I turned on my heels and left, the house door banged after, echoing. I sat on a rock near the river and wondered why Emmett couldn't act like a grown-up for once?

Edward came to me a few minutes later and simply sat on the other rock. When I turned to him, his face was grave. "Esme called, they will come in a week. She said we should behave."

After a few more minutes, he got up and turned to walk towards the house.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"Unpack. Wanna help me?"

"Sure"

We passed the kitchen where we saw the frozen Alice and an ashamed Emmett. Edward's room was dark because of the clouds that were still there.

The first thing installed was the audio system and then Edward started searching for a CD. When he was satisfied with the choice, he put it the player and sought a song, then hit play. It was as he stabbed my heart. _Thoughts of a dying Atheist_ by Muse. The lyrics hit too close to home:

Eerie whispers  
trapped beneath my pillow  
won't let me sleep  
your memories

and I know you're in this room  
I'm sure I heard you sigh  
Floating in between  
where our worlds collide

scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see  
and it scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see

and I know the moment's near  
and there's nothing you can do  
look through a faithless eye  
are you afraid to die?

Scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see  
and it scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see

Scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see  
and it scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see

I stayed unmoving with a stack of books in my hands as I listened to the lyrics. Edward sensed I don't feel well and stopped the music.

"Sorry. I usually am a masochist and listen to what hurts me." he explained.

I nodded and sat on the bed trying to remember how to breathe. I felt the bed dip next to me. Edward put his arms around me and asked what I had asked him earlier. "What happened to you?"

And I told him everything, I couldn't stop. He didn't judge me; he looked as if he knew what I was talking about, like he had done some of those things too. He confirmed my thoughts a minute after I stopped talking.

"I was a bastard in high school, a player, if you may. Why, I don't even know what made do it. I am a perfectionist and I was looking for the perfect girl. I am not ashamed to admit that I was in love with Cathy, until last night." Edward admitted looking at me.

"What made you change your mind?"

"You." he answered simply. "So, I was smoking behind the school, drank till I didn't know my name and somehow still managed to get straight A's" he said grinning.

"Wow… great for you, I guess. I must say that Cathy is lots better than me"

"No, don't say that. Cathy doesn't hold a candle to you!" he insisted vehemently holding my hands in his big ones.

When I turned to look in his eyes, they were smoldering and they took my breath away.

"You have beautiful eyes" I blurred out blushing.

"Thanks, I guess" he answered running a hand through his hair, "Yours are deep and very expressive"

"Thanks, I guess" I mocked, blushing.

"And that is wonderful. Lovely" Edward continued complementing me and running his finger on my cheek. "You know, in the classics' time, girls blushing meant they were turned on by some guy, and the respective guy was turned on by the blushing girl as well. I must say it is true. Your blushing is a great turn on." No one has ever been so blatant to me, no one has ever complemented me with the result of making me feel beautiful and no one has ever such a power over me, not even James.

I realized I haven't answered, but a knock on the door broke the spell.

He got up and moved gracefully around the boxes to the door and opened it.

"Alice it's nice to see you are ok." Edward said with no intention of moving aside to let her inside.

"I need a FUCK Emmett do you have to push me like that?"

Edward watched her amused "If you came here for a fuck, then I'm sorry I can't help you. Hello again, Emmett"

I decided to join them at the door, but clumsy Bella stroke again. I was sent flying across the room after I bumped into a large box of clothes. I watched as the edge of the door was coming dangerously close to my head and I couldn't do anything about it. It was like watching my brains scatter on the walls in slow motion. Suddenly the door banged on the wall and I was cradled in Edward's arms. I stayed there motionless realizing he had just saved my life.

I tried to say 'thanks' but no word came out, I felt like a fish. Edward was saying something and I couldn't hear him. Then everything blacked out and I woke up on his bed with my head in his lap. Some sort of medicine under my nose. It reeked and I moaned turning away from the smell.

"Thank God!" Alice screamed. "If we had known that your cologne would make her wake up, we would have used it last time!" she said to Emmett.

"Last time?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, her brain shuts down when she is scared" Emmett explained as if he was talking about some complicated Math problem.

I attempted to punch Emmett but failed, I couldn't raise my hand.

"Shh you need to sleep; you had a pretty big scare earlier." Edward cooed. His voice making my eyes drop. He was tracing the dark circles that had formed under my eyes. "How long has it been since you had a good night sleep?"

"Months" I mumbled succumbing to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up in the morning, draped across Edward's chest, a leg between his and a hand around his neck. I realized I hadn't slept that good in months. I watched his chest rise and fall for a minute, after I slowly disentangled myself from him and made my way downstairs.

Alice was making coffee. Bless her.

"Hi, Bella"

"Alice. Is Edward the change you were talking about?" I asked because I couldn't keep it in me any longer.

"Yeah, I guess that he is." she answered carefully. "He is not what you see here, this is old Edward, as I knew him, when we were little and visiting them in Chicago. He is closed and dark. He attempts to get over his problems, but somehow they all come back to him, once they do, he snaps. Bella, I don't think it is wise to be friends with him. He is family, but he is worse than your James"

"What are you telling me, Alice?"

"She's telling you to stay away from me, as she told Tanya." a grumpy Edward answers from the doorway.

"And she did, some how her stupid brain got it, that she won't be happy with you!" Alice announced.

"Are you telling me I am stupid, Alice?" I asked horrified at how she thinks of me.

Alice went straight to Edward's sleeve and rolled it up and gaped as his elbow. "Where the hell it is? I thought that now…"

Edward pushed her away "Don't be silly! Like I would do that with Esme there. And I stopped a year ago to inject it."

Alice looked relieved, but something crossed her face. "You mean... you still"

"No. But I tried. Now get out of my way I am hungry!" he snapped.

I understood what they where talking about, but couldn't process it. Someone so kind and beautiful and loved like Edward won't do such a thing. I turned to look at him only to find him watching me with that intense stare of his. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't form words and I felt my face becoming paler than usual.

Edward went to leave and when he was near me he hissed "Don't come anywhere near my room. That is unless you want some, too." And like that he left me and Alice staring after him.

I went to follow him, but Alice stopped me.

"Haven't you heard him? You want some?"

"Alice, he is hurting and doesn't know how to cope with the pain. He chose the worst way out of this." I said trying to free my arms from her iron grip.

"Do not do this. Who knows what shit he can do while high"

"Release my arm, now! He needs help!"

"Like he doesn't know! He's studying to be a doctor. Bastard!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, please, I need to go there. I want to go there, no matter what I have to do to make him talk and realize that is wrong what he does"

"Are you strong enough to resist taking whatever he will give you?" asked Alice in a trembling voice.

"Alice, yes! I held James' tourniquet!"

Alice gapped at me and then let go of my arm.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm totally telling Em what you are doing up there, when he wakes."

I made my way upstairs trying to find a reason to go back down and tell Alice that she is right, but soon I found myself in front of Edward's room. There on the door was sign, that wasn't before. 'Enter with caution, wild animal captive inside' something in that sign made me cry. I pushed the tears aside and tried the knob. It was locked and I heard growling from inside. He wouldn't bring some sort of dangerous creature there, would he?

I knocked and a snarl came from inside. "Edward, please, it me! Let me in"

He opened the door, snatched me inside and locked it behind me. I turned to look at him only to see someone else. What happened to that hurt boy from two nights ago? This boy in front of me, red eyed and with dilated pupils was not Edward.

"Cathy, I knew you would come back, sweetheart" he came to hug me and sniffed my hair. Why was he calling me Cathy?

"Edward, let's lie on the bed"

"Who's Edward? Have you forgotten me? Your beloved Heathcliff?"

He was Heathcliff, okay I can play his game.

"Oh course I haven't, how silly of me! It makes me happy to stay on the bed and talk as we used to."

"Say my name! Say it! I want to hear you saying it, Cathy!"

"Heathcliff" I answered, not knowing what to expect next.

Edward dragged to the bed and we laid there facing each other and talking about Cathy and Heathcliff's life. After a few hours his eyes came back to normal and he snapped out of the daze. He jumped out of the bed and started inspecting every inch of skin that was showing, of my body.

"Tell me I didn't hurt you!! How stupid of you to come inside" he whispered fervently. "Oh Bella, why?"

I motioned for him to sit next to me and explained "You need help. You know it. Let me help you."

Edward put his head in my lap and started crying, hard sobs that were shaking his body. I ran my hands through his hair, marveling at the soft texture of it.

"You need to become addicted to something else. Something good. Reading, music… anything. You need to forget about the drugs. Let me help you" I repeated.

"I can become addicted to something else, but you won't be happy with my choice" he muttered in my lap.

"What, tell me?"

"You." it was the third time, since we knew each other when he said the simple word in the same smooth voice.

"Addicted to me?? Stop being funny! This is serious"

"I am not even the least bit amused. It scares the hell out of me how drawn to you I am." he admitted.

"Promise it will make you forget about the drug forever?"

"Are you accepting to be my drug? My brand of heroin. It sounds sick even saying it." I thought back, how I assumed that James was my brand of heroin, but Edward's so much more than James.

"Yes" I said.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will be you drug."

"You are absurd! And what do you mean forever? You realize that the moment you won't be next to me I will do it again?" Edward asked me in a pained voice.

"Forever means forever. I won't ever go away. I'm not Cathy. I will stay with you and take care of you" I said holding his head to my chest like a baby.

"Bella, you just doomed yourself to a life without fun, without life, because I'm not fun and you can't really change that"

"I will stay. I promise."

"Pinky swears?" asked Edward in a small and serious voice.

"Pinky swear, you big kid" holding my pinky out, which he took and kissed. It was the first time when his lips had touched my skin. They were soft and I wanted to kiss them.

"Let's throw away all of these" he murmured gesturing to his nightstand, that somehow I missed. There was something on a tissue.

"What is it?"

"Cocaine, but I prefer strawberry-heroin" he said.

"Strawberry-heroin? It has flavors?" I asked trying to remember from James.

"Yes, you smell like strawberries" he grinned cheekily at me; stood up gathered the tissue, looked at it with sorrow and went to his bathroom. A moment later I heard the toilet flushing.

He skipped back in the room looking like a five year old that was told that Christmas will come earlier.

"Why so happy?"

"I want to play with my heroin" and he jumped on top of me.

* * *

**Reviews are my brand of strawberry-heroin :-p**

**I hope you liked it**


	5. Popeye and Mary Poppins

**A/N: ****I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

"Edward! Are you still in there?? Have you seen Bella?" Alice asked outside the door and she kept knocking. Edward was finally sleeping and she was going to wake him with her screams. I got to the door, got out and closed it behind me. She jumped and hugged me so tight I thought I'll suffocate.

"Alice…can't breath"

"Oh Bella, I was so worried. You stayed there for so long. It's seven in the evening."

Wow time passed so fast when I was with Edward.

"What did you do? How is he?"

"Fine. Sleeping now. He threw them away" I announced smugly.

"You really have some influence on him! He's never made friends so fast, if ever and he never lets anyone in his room."

"Alice, I know, he told me. Where's Em?" I decided it's not important to tell her that now I was his drug.

"Out. Newton called. Why he went with him it's beyond me." she said annoyed.

"MIKE???" I screamed.

"Shhh and yes. He is up to something. Or just wanted to hang out with him. He is Emmett. He doesn't need a reason for what he does."

"Alice…Emmett hates Mike after what happened at the prom. If he gets arrested again, I'm not bailing him! Incompetent! Bastard! Idiot!"

The door behind me opened, but I didn't hear it, trying to find a reason not to beat my brother when he was coming back.

"What seems to be the problem here? And why, for the love of strawberry heroin are you screaming outside my door?" said a velvety voice and I could hear the smirk when he said 'strawberry heroin'. Alice sensed that she was missing an inside joke, but didn't say anything.

I looked at Alice, without turning to Edward. "I'm going to Mike!" and I stormed downstairs.

I didn't make it far, just outside the living room. There was Emmett grinning at me.

"Why? What had he done to you, now?"

"He's an easy prey. Pity he wasn't home." Emmett answered scratching the back of his head.

I felt arms behind me and a face in my hair, inhaling. "Why did you go? I need my drug" Edward murmured in my hair, so only I could hear.

"Hey! Take your hands off her! She's my lil sister!" I expected Emmett to go caveman on me, put me on his shoulder and lock me somewhere.

"Em, really! He's not doing anything bad." I reasoned, leaning back against Edward.

"Let's go out to eat" Alice came down bouncing.

"Are you really ok, Alice?" Edward asked concerned. Remembering what had happened just yesterday.

"Ok. Now let's go"

Why did we have to go to Port Angeles to eat was beyond me. But never deny Alice. So here we were, in the mall, at a small table. We were eating calmly one second and then Emmett screamed and got up mumbling something about 'more fries'. That's when I saw it. Or rather them. The party was something, where I could hide, but here I couldn't. There were our class mates from high school: Mike, Jess, Lauren and Tyler. Figures why Emmett left, he couldn't get Lauren off of him in high school. I didn't like the way Mike was looking at me, right now.

"Pretend you are my boyfriend, please. The least you can do" I leant into Edward and whispered.

Alice watched me amused, she never had a problem with them.

Emmett made it back with three packets of fries. Edward snatched one and offered me to take a fry. I smiled and took one, when it was an inch close to my mouth, his mouth came and took it away. I just stared at him.

"Mhmmm" he hummed. He took another one and brought it to my lips. "Open" he whispered.

I opened my mouth and took the delicious fry inside. I didn't realize I closed my eyes, but when I opened them Edward's face was closer that earlier and I didn't know what will happen next. Do I really want this?

"Bella!! So nice to see you again" Mike came from nowhere and sat in the seat next to me. I flinched and leaned towards Edward, who was glaring at Mike.

"A pleasure to see you again" I answered sarcastically. Of course he took it to his heart.

"So you missed me!" he leaned into me and I cringed further into Edward.

I heard the bang before I registered that Mike was on the floor. Edward had pushed him off me.

"Let's go, until I do something really stupid" he muttered and took my hand leading me to the exit. I could feel Alice and Emmett behind us.

"Sorry, man. No bad words for you anymore" Emmett shook Edward's hand.

"Sure" Edward looked smug, he just proved Emmett that he can take care of me.

The ride back was quiet, Edward kept feeding me fries. When I asked him why he took them, he looked indignant at me "You need to eat. You are too thin"

When we got back I went into my room and started unpacking my own bag. I was here for three days and I haven't spent any time in my room. I think I'm the one that is addicted to Edward.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in"

The door closed and I heard the lock as well. I whirled around to see Edward smiling at me.

"Thanks" I said.

"For locking us here? Or for the mall incident?"

"Mall. And why did you lock the door?"

"I don't like to be interrupted." he said and came to sit on my bed.

"Well, we won't be. You wanted to talk?" he looked pained again.

"It would be wise to get to know you better. But it's hard for me to act properly. Why are staying there? Come here, I need my drug"

"Ok, it's going too far. We both know and agreed I'll do it. I don't want anyone to know about this." I said sternly while trying to put some clothes back in the closet.

"Will you come here?" he was getting annoying.

I huffed and continued unpacking.

"Am I annoying you?" Edward looked amused by the whole situation.

"Very much. Really, why are you here?"

"Talk, as I said"

I went to sit on the bed next to him, I shuffled till I got in a comfortable position and then waited for him to start talking.

"Tell me more about you."

Was he trying to be funny? He cocked his head and watched me interested.

"Well…I'm from here, Forks. My parents got divorced when I was four. Em stayed here with dad and mom took me to Phoenix. When I was seventeen she got re-married and I decided to come here. I got back, made friends with Alice, fed dad and Emmett properly and….then I got accepted to Dartmouth…I met James and the rest is history." I concluded. This was my life.

"I was born in Chicago and stayed there for the rest of my life or so far…and you know about high school, I told you. See, even shorter story" Edward grinned at me.

"What made you read Wuthering Heights?" I blurred out. "I mean, it's not a boy's typical reading material"

"And what is that? Playboy?" he asked amused.

I blushed. "Really, everything started by listening to this song that is about them. You know it? It's sang by Kate Bush."

"I love it. But I discovered it after I read the book at least fifty times" I said.

"So I read the book and then I read it again and again and every time I see something different. I was seventeen when I read it for the first time. Cathy was the perfect girl, I'd fight with anyone that said otherwise. Now, I don't give a shit about Cathy. I've found my Cathy"

"Really? Haven't we discussed that I'm lots better than her?"

"Why assume it is you?" Edward smiled cockily at me.

"You said so, dumb-ass"

"Calling me names, again? What was it, oh yes, I remember now 'little perv'." He started laughing so hard, the bed was shaking.

"What would you have done if someone came in your room at three in the morning, cornering you and pressing himself against you, all hard, mind you!" I was sure he won't have what to say, but of course he had.

"First, you were in my room. Second, I didn't corner you, simply approached to see you better. And thirdly, it was instant, the moment I saw you there, curled, I told you that you looked like Cathy, but much more beautiful. I couldn't help my body reaction. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable" he said sorrowfully. He moved and put his head in my lap.

"I never felt like this…I can't be away from you. You make me forget all my problems and you do something only mom used to do" Edward said taking my hand and tracing patterns on it.

"What do I do?" I asked in a small voice, tracing my hand over his hair.

"That. It feels amazing. Don't stop, keep running your hand through my hair"

I continued doing so, enjoying the texture of his hair and the delicious feeling that run through me as he traced the veins of my left arm with a finger.

"What's you favorite color?" he asked suddenly.

"Green" I said before I realized what I said and, of course I blushed. My favorite color has been blue for the longest time, why the change? I looked down at him and I answered my own question. His beautiful green eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow as to ask why am I blushing by telling my favorite color. But he answered his question, instead of asking out loud. "Brown" then he frowned.

"Brown?? What about it? You can't like that color!"

"I seem to like it enough for my brain to say it. My favorite color has been black, but it seems that brown has made an impression." Edward murmured reaching for a lock of my hair and twirling it. He can't like brown just because my hair is brown.

He got a twinkle in his eyes. "If I ask you your favorite metal, will you answer bronze?" the bastard knew all along that green was my favorite color because of his eyes. I didn't have an witty come back so I let him think whatever he wanted.

"Bella" he cooed at me. I tried to ignore him. Cocky bastard. I moved so I was lying down, his head still in my lap. Edward shifted until he was above me, on all fours. His hair had fallen in his eyes and he wore the same pained expression. How could one change moods so fast?

"I'm not talking with you" I said.

Faster that I thought possible he was sitting against the headboard with me in his lap, as he cradled me to his chest. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Sometimes I don't know when to shut up" he said in my hair.

I sighed and rose my head to look at him. He had a poker face, why is he hiding all those emotions inside?

"Bella" Edward whispered and took my face in his hands. He brought our faces so close I felt his breath on my face. He leaned ever so slowly and brushed his nose against my cheek and then against my nose. I couldn't believe all the emotions inside me, he was stirring a fire in me. I leaned in him, grieving for his touch. I felt him smile against my cheek and then he whispered in my ear "I can't see my life without you, now"

I didn't answer, what does one answer to such a thing. I put my head on the crook of his neck and watched his Adam apple bob up and down, it was funny. When I started giggling he turned me so he could see me.

"What now, silly girl?"

"You are nervous, you Adam apple is bobbing up and down" I managed to say between giggles.

"Someone hasn't said anything to the most important declaration of my life. I think I can be nervous" Edward said and I could see how uncertain he was in his eyes.

"I have no idea what to tell you. What can I say after such a declaration?"

"Something! Anything!" Edward managed to say while tugging at his hair.

"I can't be without you, either." I answered while taking his hands out of his hair before he tugged it out.

A smile lit his face and it even reached his eyes.

"Tell me more, what books do you read? What music do you listen to? What-" I stopped his questions with a hand up.

"Whoa there. One at a time"

And we started talking about books, movies, music and I even got him to admit that he had a big crush on Cathy. "So what? Now it doesn't matter!", Edward insisted like a petulant child, if he were on floor, he would have stomped his foot down, "It is in the past". After we had changed the subject of books he admitted that he had wanked thinking of Cathy. I couldn't stop laughing after that one. Edward looked like he regretted telling me this, but soon joined me in laughter.

I learned that we share the love for potatoes and he about threw his phone at me when I said I hate spinach. "_I'm Popeye The Sailor Man_" he started singing soon after that. Needless to say I had tears running down my face after he finished singing, I couldn't help but notice that he had a beautiful voice. Later that night, he got me to addmit that mom had dressed me as Mary Poppins and Edward insisted I should sing to him. I got out of bed and got a dress that Alice had bought me. Short, red with big white dots and with a band that got over my head. I put it on and got out of my jeans. I started moving around the room singing as loud as I could "_I feel pretty_". It was two in the morning and I was twirling around the room singing when Edward came from the bed to stay behind me in front of the mirror. "Pretty is an insult, you are stunning, but the question is who is the pretty, wonderful boy that you are in love with?"

I blushed and looked at him in the mirror. "He is behind me, but I must say that pretty doesn't fit you"

We were interrupted yet again by a knock. I skipped to the door unlocked it and opened to reveal two very annoyed people.

They started screaming at the same time and stopped when Edward came from behind me to watch the show.

"It's TWO AM!!! Stop jumping and singing and OH MY GOD you are wearing a dress on your own accord!" Alice said.

"What are you doing in her room?? Get out of there! And why was the door locked?" Emmett boomed.

"What is this havock?" Esme appeared from the staircase. I didn't even know she was back.

Again Emmett and Alice started talking at the same time. "Let's go back, and hope no one sees when we close the door" Edward murmured in my ear. My giggles were too loud and atracted their attention to us. Edward was watching intendly the ceiling of my room, frowning.

"Honey, how do you feel?" asked Esme kindly.

"Tired!! Someone decided to sing Popeye the fucking sailor man and then I feel pretty!! Mum, do we really have to keep him here?" Alice pleaded.

Esme advanced to Edward and hugged him. "I'm fine. Bella is helping me to cope" he whispered and threw an annoyed look at Alice.

Esme turned to me and hugged my whispering he gratitude for being there for Edward. And then she turned to Alice.

"Where would you like you cousin to stay? This is his house now!", then she turned to us, "It will be wise not to sing and jump in the middle of the night, some people sleep. I know you are a night bird, that's why I brought you something that helped you home" Esme said smiling.

"Mom you can't be serious!" Alice screetched.

"Stop throwing a tantrum and let's see what my present is" said Edward after he messsed her hair. He took my hand and dragged me downstairs. I heard Alice mutter that she needs sleep and went to her room. Em went to sleep as well, so downstairs were only the three of us.

"Carlisle will come later, he still needs to finish some things there" she told us.

She came to hug me, "Oh Bella, I heard some terrible things happened to you. I'm sorry, dear" she always acted like my mother, she was so caring and compasionate.

Edward gasped, getting my attention to him. He was looking at something in the living room, that I couldn't see, but what ever it was made big fat tears to roll down his cheeks.

"I thought you will need it. I know how it helps you relax." Esme said going to his side and hugging him. The curiosity got the better of me and I went to see what it was. There stood a black grand piano. It looked somber like it was made to sing only funeral songs. It suited Edward perfect, his personality and his moods. I went to touch the side of the piano only to be slapped.

"Don't touch it!" Edward whispered fervently and looked at the piano as if it was some God. "Essex Grand Piano, model 173C, ebony." Then he sat down, threw a wink over his shoulder at Esme and started singing a beautiful song, it was so easy for him to play, like breathing.

"Oh Edward, I missed to hear it" she said as she messsed his already unruly hair.

"I love Claire de Lune and Fantasie in D minor" I blurred out, from where I was standing.

Edward smiled crookedly at me and motioned for me to sit next to him. He started playing Fantasie in D minor. "I'm not a big fan of this one, I prefer Fur Elise" he sighed. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" he asked me looking at his piano.

"Wonderful, really. Why didn't you tell me you can play?"

"Well, you never asked" he answered smiling. We were alone, Esme had left. "Do you want me to play Claire de Lune, now?" his voice was again strained. I realized it brought bad memories.

"It's ok. Another time. Let's go sleep, before Alice kills us for keeping her awake."

"Only if you come in my room"

I couldn't say no, so we went to his room and plopped on his bed. I felt tired for the first time in months.

"Music? I'll put it low enough so we wake anyone"

"Fine" I said.

"You mind if I let this album, I don't want to make noise" he asked speaking of Muse's album that made me hyperventilate earlier.

"It's ok…I'll sleep, it won't bother me"

"I was hoping we won't sleep, just now. But if you are tired then sleep."

What? Not sleep? My thoughts of sleeping where forgotten when Edward came to bed in just his boxers. I felt myself blush, I couldn't stop my eyes from admiring him. The other night I couldn't see him.

"Like what you see?" he asked cockily.

I snorted, "Sure, nice boxers" gesturing to the little pink butterfly that was on the left hip. Who the hells puts a pink butterfly on black boxers? For boys, no less!

Edward looked down and blushed. "Err…ehh well it's…"

"No witty come back?"

He scoffed and got under the blanket and turned his back to me.

"I thought we weren't going to sleep"

I heard him mutter something that sounded an awful lot like 'butterflies, cock blockers '. I couldn't help but laugh at the association. Suddenly he turned to me "Just stop! It's frustrating!!! I want to try something and every fucking time someone interrupts us" he said frustrated and tugging at his hair.

"Try what? Stop tugging your hair, I love it the way it is"

He stopped and looked at me strangely. "Bella…ahh I feel like I'm an incompetent teenager!!"

"Just say it and we will see how I react" I said hoping it will calm him.

"Sure, if you walk out of that door after I'm being an idiot by saying this, I'll go in my toilet to save the drug"

"I thought we decided that I'll be here with you no matter what"

He sighed and dragged me to the window. He stayed behind me, "The moon is so beautiful tonight. I could ruin everything by saying this. I think it's better to show you. Will you let me do something, please? I know we know each other for what three-four days? But please, Bella."

Whatever it was, it was killing him. It was the first time when I saw him wearing his heart on the sleeve. "Show me what you want. I don't care we know each other for a few days, it feels as if I knew you all my life"

"For me as well" he cupped my face in his hands "Stop me, Bella" I know what he wanted to do and I couldn't and wouldn't stop him. Edward lowered his face until I smelt his breath on my face, he sighed again and whispered my name again, pleading me to stop him. I didn't so he touched his lips to mine. There was an electric current that run through me and I gasped. I reached for him bringing him closer and then we were kissing. Just lips molding against each other. He probed me with his tongue and I granted him access. His tongue was hot and wet and it run over the right places of my mouth. It was everywhere, one of his hands was in my hair and the other on the small of my back running circles. I moaned and entwined out tongues trying to get as much of him as I could. I felt the windowsill behind me and hopped on without breaking the kiss. I felt my lungs burning, but I couldn't stop it. My legs went around his waist and brought him closer to me. Edward broke the kiss gasping for air above me. His hands started trailing on the hem of my shirt, but stopped soon. He took my hand and helped me in bed.

He encircled his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "We have to stop. We'll talk tomorrow, or today…goodnight now" and he fell asleep immediately. I stayed there watching him. He must have been exhausted. I could hear '_Time is Running Out_' playing softly in the background, that is something that is not happening now. Time stood still when I was with Edward. I decided to sleep, too. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck and succumbed to darkness.

* * *

**Review, please! They make my day, really.**

**I hope you all liked this one.**


	6. Things in common

**A/N: ****I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews and so many people favorited the !**

**Edward's iPod is on the site. It looks fantastic!**

**I'm sorry it's so short, I promose teh next one will be longer.**

* * *

I woke up alone. The events of last night came in my mind. Does Edward regret what happened? I certainly don't.

I made my way downstairs, to find Esme nursing a cup of coffee.

"Good morning" she greeted. I nodded, I needed coffee first.

After I got my coffee I took a seat next to her.

"Where's Edward?" I blurred out, blushing.

Esme chuckled and pointed to the living room. I nodded and made my way to the living room. There he was, at his piano. His hair was sticking in every direction like he had ran his hand repetitively through it. I took a seat on the sofa and listened to Edward that had yet to acknowledge me. He started playing Claire de Lune. His face didn't betray any emotion. I'm sure he was in pain, but he won't let it out. I went behind him and hugged him. He jumped and skipped a note, but otherwise continued playing. When he finished he turned to me.

"Bella", then he pressed him face in my stomach and hugged me. He initiated this, I should be happy.

"Hey, Edward" I said smoothing his hair from his forehead.

"I want…" but he stopped and turned to look outside.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know" the pained voice was back.

Emmett came downstairs then, "Dad's coming at the end of the week", I made a noise of agreement and kept watching Edward.

"Wanna come outside? Alice wants to play hide and seek"

There was a flicker of life in Edward's eyes. "Come on, I know the best places to hide" he got up and dragged me outside.

"You're playing??" Alice asked bewildered.

"Sure" Edward said flatly.

Emmett counted and we hid. Edward insisted to hide together. We ended up in a tree. I clung to him for dear life.

"Relax, I won't let you fall" he said as he held me to his chest.

"I don't really like not to have the earth under my feet" I muttered.

"I can distract you" he cooed and lowered his head to mine. His lips were as smooth as I remembered them and when he opened his mouth I couldn't help the little moan that got out. He traced my lips with his tongue, my teeth and every corner of my mouth, I was literally melting in his arms. My fingers were knotted in his hair and my own tongue tried to mimic his moves but failed. I heard Emmett screaming our names, but it seemed too far away. Edward ended the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily. I shifted to get a more comfortable position, but I started falling and I clung to his leg, bad move. Soon we were on a heap in the grass, laughing. Emmett and Alice came to us.

"Got ya!" screamed Emmett.

"Seriously, we fell! You can't count that" I shouted.

"Sure can. I can see you" he argued back.

Edward looked amused by our argument, I was always putting my heart in everything I did.

"I don't know how to tell you, but you are next, sis" he said. "You too" looking at Edward.

I went to count grumbling and Edward laughing at me. After we counted enough I decided to go after them. I went after Alice and Edward after Emmett. It will be fun.

The forest was always off limits, but maybe Alice went there, I couldn't find her in the backyard. I looked around for a bit scared and then decided to give up and go back. Go back…where? I was lost! I tried to find my way out but I think I got even deeper in the forest.

I sat on a fallen tree and waited for them to come and find me, they will, right?

When it started darkening I started to panic. Where were they? I must have fallen asleep, because a light woke me. It wasn't the sun, it was a lantern. Behind the lantern was a terrified Edward next to a scared Emmett.

Edward dropped the lantern and ran to me and hugged me, "You're alive! What were you thinking? You scared the shit out of me!" he said in my neck as he clung to me. I looked over his shoulder at Emmett was watching us closely.

"Don't ever do this again, kid" he said solemnly.

He dropped a blanket over me and Edward scooped me in his arms and we headed back. I laid my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck now and then. "I'm sorry"

"Shh…you are safe, sleep now" and I fell asleep.

I suppose everyone was sleeping when we got back, because I woke up at noon the next day. I was on my bed. He hadn't gotten me to his bed. Maybe because of Emmett. I washed and got dressed for the day and went in the kitchen. It was empty. The rest of the house was quiet.

I tried every room, no one was home. My last hope was Edward's room. The sign on the door was still there. I knocked and when I didn't get an answer I entered slowly. There, on the bed, was sprawled Edward, snoring softly. There was something next to him on the bed, I went to see what it was. His iPod was there playing softly. What got my attention was the design of the iPod. It was a deep green with leaves of Cannabis on it. I took an ear bud and put it in my ear 'Uptown Girl' came blaring through it. Wow….he listens to Billy Joel. Cool! I put both ear buds in my ears and focused on the songs that were playing, marveling at how strange Edward was. I was singing 'These Words' when I saw Edward's eye at level with mine, watching me amused. I realized I was just saying 'I love you' and watching him. I blushed hard and tried to look away. He took and ear bud out of my ear.

"I see you feel better. Keep singing, by all means. Don't let me stop you. You were pretty into it"

"Eh yeah, I'm better. Thanks for last night" I said blushing still.

"Your brother hates me. Actually his words were 'Hurt her and die'" Edward said sighing.

That sounded like Emmett, all talk no action.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Your playlist is fascinating. 'Uptown Girl', really?" I teased him.

"Oh yeah, like you don't have something embarrassing in yours!" he huffed running a hand through his hair. A nervous habit.

"Hmm I have a few sex songs, I must admit. Nothing remotely embarrassing to this" I continued my teasing.

"SEX SONGS???" he asked and jumped of the bed, bounding down the stairs, probably to retrieve my iPod. A few minutes later, he came back, iPod in hand. I blushed. It was James' idea to buy it pink, more girly, he had said.

"Nothing embarrassing, I see" Edward said.

"Oh shush! It's not my fault. James thought it will more girly….or some shit"

That did it, Edward started laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.

"Laugh all you want, Mister uptown girl"

He started scrolling down, looking for my sex songs. Suddenly he started jumping up and down on the bed. I looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Oh my –jump- shit –jump- Jesus –jump, grin- FUCK" he looked enthusiastic.

"What the hell possessed you?? Stop jumping" he was getting on my nerves. What songs do I have there??

"Led Zeppelin!!! You are my hero, Bella! I haven't met a girl that listens to Led Zeppelin. And on shit, 'Ride the White Horse', 'Closer'. Fuck, woman….", his eyes were dilated and his mouth hanging open, "Wuthering fucking Heights" the next second he was on top of me kissing every part of exposed skin. My face, my throat and my shoulders.

"Edward, clam down, it's just music" he stopped abruptly and looked at me, as if questioning my sanity.

"Just music" he repeated slowly.

"Yes, Edward"

"Ok, whatever you say….Zepp girl" he concluded grinning. "Let me show you my sex songs" he said wriggling his eyebrows at me. Oh God, what did I get myself into?

"Besides the ones you have, here listen to this" he pressed play and there was a guitar sounding fantastic…and the lyrics were…melting me. Edward was mouthing the words to me and leaning closer. He started moving his hips against mine when the chorus started. Soon I was on top of him, moving. I could feel him hard under me and I started grinding faster trying to match the rhythm of the song. Edward started groaning and his hands came to rest on my hips, guiding my moves.

"Bella…ahhh…stop..I'm-"

"Horny?" I asked grinding faster, I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. I won't be surprised if I cummed clothed with all the delicious things Edward was doing.

He turned me on my back and attacked my mouth. An animalistic snarl erupted from his chest as he bit my bottom lip and then he put his head on my heaving chest. We had cummed…a song made us act like a couple of animals.

"Fuck" Edward muttered in my chest. "It's the first time I cum with all the clothes on. I need to change" he got up off me and turned to hop off the bed, but he hadn't regained composure, so he got tangled in the sheets and fell head first on the floor.

I heard the thump and I second later a string of curses. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You think it's funny?" before I could answer, a hand drugged me down and I was again on top of Edward. We started laughing and I tried to escape him, but it was in vain. He had an iron grip on me. I succumbed and leaned to kiss him. We took our time, exploring our mouths. His tongue working miracles in my mouth, when I felt my lungs burning I stopped and leaned my forehead on his.

"Edward, will you go with me at the diner, later?" I don't know what possessed me to say that.

He started laughing and my heart fell, "Are you asking me out? Shouldn't be the other way round?" oh, he wanted to come.

"Is that yes or no? I'm a little short on time. You know, us uptown girls are busy" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"And us horny bachelors can't wait to have our way with you" not missing a bit.

Oh shit. How do I answer that?

"Go get ready, change and meet me downstairs in half an hour. Is it enough for you, uptown girl?" he cooed in my hair, inhaling the strawberry scent.

"Sure, perfect. Keep the snake in, horny bachelor" I said over my shoulder as I went out of his room, I heard him swearing again. I wonder for how long we will keep this up.

I put a pair of worn jeans and two t-shirts, one long sleeved and one short sleeved, on me and my Converse. Edward was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. He had a grey t-shirt and a shirt with small squares, some blue jeans and Chuck's. His hair was all mused up on an end, probably he tried to arranged it and failed.

"You look beautiful" he complemented.

"It's just t-shirt and jeans, really" I said blushing.

He took my hand and led me to the garage muttering something that sounded like 'silly girl'.

He stopped in front of a car and started examining it from every angle.

"Not a scratch, I'm impressed by our transportation system. Bella, this is my car", and then to my horror he turned to his car, "Baby, this is Bella, she will be around from now on" and he traced his hand over the hood. I stayed petrified looking at him as if he truly had lost his mind.

"Erm…not be rude, but were you just talking to your car?"

Edward had the decency to blush a light pink "I really love her, ok?"

"HER? Oh God? You don't have some fetish for cars, do you?" I asked amused.

"Just get in. Silly Bella. This beauty has found its match" he had opened the door for me, but what he said stopped me from getting in. he is comparing me with his car! _He loves the car, and now I'm the car's match!_ Another voice told me. I lowered myself, hitting my head on the roof, again. I have a tendency to hit my head on the roof of cars.

"Let me see" Edward murmured and crouched in front of me, taking my head in his hands. "Hmmm it will be a bruise" he leaned and kissed my forehead where I had hit it. "All better" and closed the door. He jumped over the hood and was on his side in a matter of seconds.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The diner, as I said. You know where it is?"

"Yep" he said nodding. I haven't seen in such high spirits. It was good to see him act his age.

The car ride was silent and fast. We got in an empty booth that was in the back of the diner.

"So what can I get you?" a waitress that looked quite bored, asked me.

"Coffee, two sugars and one milk"

"Sure, doll" and she turned to Edward, who I might add was looking at me interested, with his head cocked on a side.

"And you?" the girl asked and I could have sworn I heard her add 'handsome'.

"Same, apparently" Edward answered smoothly still watching me. Ha, take that, bitch!

"I can't believe you drink it like me" we said at the same time and then burst in fits of laughter.

"What else should I know that you do the same way as me?" I asked.

"Oh…I hate it, I mean I hate it if someone lets the shampoo or shower gel cap open. What's so funny? It is annoying!" he said trying to defend his habit.

"Me too" I managed to say between gasps. "My turn. I always put the roll of toilet paper with the face up so when it will roll it will come in the front…err you know what I mean" it was strange to talk with him about my toilet habits.

"Are a fucking mind reader??? Or you have been recently in my bath and now you are trying to rub this on my face?"

"Er...no"

"Bella, I do the same thing. It's scary that we have so much in common"

The coffee arrived and we started adding sugar first and putting the part that we broke inside the empty little plastic bag and then milk.

"Ok this is going too far" Edward exclaimed causing half the diner to turn to look at us. When they realized there's nothing interesting they turned back to their tables.

He put the plastic stick in his mouth, after he mixed his coffee.

"That is disgusting. Tell me, you aren't going to start chewing on it!" I said revolted.

"But of course" and to show me he started sucking the stick. He made a small ball of the empty bag of sugar, equilibrated on the stick that was now in his hand and then threw it. It landed square on the middle of my forehead, which made him laugh.

"Oh no, you didn't" I growled.

"Course I did. I can show you again" he grinned and stuck the stick back in his mouth, sucking on it.

I did the same he did with one of my empty bags of sugar and put on my stick and threw it at him. Of course I missed. It almost landed in man's food a few tabled away. I blushed. Lucky that guy didn't notice.

Edward started laughing, "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me" he started singing. I'll show him kissing. I focused this time, determined to get him. When I threw it, I realized he didn't notice what I did, but it somehow hit him on the chest and then fell on his lap. I huffed in frustration.

He looked confused in lap and then an evil grin spared on his face, "So you wanna hit Edward Junior? What did he do wrong?" Edward Junior…huh?

"Edward Junior?? I meant to hit your head!" I said agitated.

"Ouch, the head, really?" he was still grinning, like he was on some joke I wasn't on. And then I realized…Edward Junior…head….oh the nerve of this boy!

"You really are a perv, I was right!"

"Never said I wasn't" Edward said smoothly.

"Do you have an answer for _everything_?" I asked angrily.

"Of course. It's good to be prepared"

"Arrogant. Cocky. Perv. Self-absorbed. Irritating. Smart. Handsome. Sweet. Gentleman. Annoying. Perfect. Wonderful. Ass. Amazing. Imbecile.-"

"Have you finished? I'm sure you left a few adjectives that fit for me. But I must thank you for the complements" he winked. Cocky, what did I just say?

He took a grave air suddenly, "Do you mind?" he asked in a warm voice.

"What?" then I saw he had a packet of cigarettes in his hand. I bit my lip. "Sure, smoke"

He took one out and put it between those magnificent lips, "Shit, I don't have a lighter"

"I have" I carried James' lighter with me, always. "Here"

He lit it and extended his hand to give it back, "Nah nah nah" and snatched it back. Uh huh, he saw my picture.

"Holly mother of fuck…," looked between me and the lighter. I was blushing so hard I thought I'll burn if I touched my face. Edward seemed fascinated by the picture. Suddenly, I needed a smoke, too, so I snatched the cigar from his mouth and took a long drag.

"What…oh Bella" he wasn't able to form a coherent sentence.

"Edward? Yes, that is me. It was James' lighter. And yes, I smoke"

"Want to share? Or I lit another one for me?"

"Here, share" and gave it back to him.

"I might want to keep this. Is it really you?" he looked fascinated, like he hadn't seen boobs in his life.

"Yeah, it's me. I don't even know when he took the picture" I said. Thinking of James had bought some great memories that made my eyes sting now.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to make you think of him" Edward said softly and slid down next to me to take me in his arms.

"You owe me a kiss" he murmured in my hair.

"What? I do not"

"You do, you missed when you tried to hit me the first time" he reminded me. Oh no!

"I don't know about it, I got you the second time"

"Edward Junior is still upset you tried to harm him" he grinned at me.

"I'm he is. Should I kiss _him_ better?" Edward had just took a sip of his coffee. Wrong move, baby! He started chocking and his eyes winded.

"Bella, you will be the death of me"

"Of course, drugs can kill" I teased him.

He looked at me for a minute and then moved me in his lap and started kissing my neck. "Hmm you smell delicious" he hummed against my skin.

"Should I be scared that I smell edible to you?" I asked.

"Very" he whispered causing goose bumps to appear on my arms.

"Don't you think this is classy? Being at the diner, snuggling and Bon Jovi playing in the background?" I said.

"_Always_, even more cliché" Edward said.

"At least I-" but I stopped before I confessed my love for Bon Jovi.

"What? Now tell me, the curiosity is killing me"

"Well…Oh fine, I'll tell you and only because you admitted you had a crush on Cathy" I said blushing.

"Oh you want to say that you are one of those girls that go crazy bitch when a boy says something bad about Bon Jovi?" he asked amused.

"Don't talk bad about him!"

"See, already jumping my throat" he said laughing.

"Oh shush" I said, slapping his shoulder.

"Should we head back?"

"I don't know. Where was everyone?"

"No idea"

"And you don't care? I'm sure they are scared by now. We didn't left a note" I reasoned.

"Let's go back, then"

In the car we argued about Bon Jovi, I let him win. He was so stubborn.

The moment he parked the car, Esme came from practically nowhere and jumped us.

"Oh God, I was so worried. Where have you been? Have you looked at the hour?" she said agitated.

We shook our heads.

"It's ten at night. At least you would have seen the sun setting!"

"Okay, Esme. We are sorry, we won't do it again" Edward said solemnly.

We got inside, ate dinner and then Alice wanted to watch a movie. So we camped in the living room, while Esme went to bed.

While Alice and Emmett were arguing about what movie to put, Edward got up, took the first one he saw and put it in.

"There, just shut up"

We ended up watching 'Dumb and dumber'. I haven't laughed so hard in a long while. At the end, Alice got up and smacked Edward on the back of his head, "Don't ever pick a movie, you have the worst choices"

"There's no need to hit me about it" he retorted hotly.

"Of course there is, you dumb ass"

"Don't call me an ass" Edward hissed. What was wrong with him, he let me call him names.

"What are you going to do about it? Go cry to-" she stopped when she realized she had gone too far.

Edward jumped on his feet, "Say it! Go cry to mummy! Say it, I know you want to" he hissed at her. I could see the hurt and tears forming in his eyes. Before I could reach to him, he was out of the house. The front door slamming after him. Alice watched in horror the door, her eyes wide with sorrow.

"Why do I have to say such bad things?" she mumbled.

"I'll go after him" I offered. No on stopped me, so I got out of the house wondering where he could have run.

* * *

**Reviews will help Bella find Edward faster ;)**


	7. The kitten and bad surprises

**A/N: I don't own Twilight! **

**Go to the site, there are previews from future chapters and pictures and music. And Edward's iPod!**

**Go on my profile and vote! It will help my ideas, a lot.**

* * *

It's one in the morning, dark, cold, cloudy and Edward is nowhere. Why does Alice have to be such an idiot? It hurts him more than she knows, but he doesn't let the pain rule his life.

"Edward!" I screamed, my voice was weak, he won't hear me. What if he went in to the forest?

I kept searching, I had to find him. Suddenly a dark figure jumped from a tree in front of me.

"Came to pity me, as well?" he sneered.

"Edward! You're ok" I threw my arms around his neck. He moved around to get out of my hug.

"I'm ok, yes. More than ok" he sneered again.

"You know I would have stopped her if I knew what she was going to say" I pleaded.

"Really?", there was a pause, "Why are you here?" he looked tired.

"To find you! And you made it very difficult. Don't tell you were in that tree the whole time and let me look around for you until now"

"It was quite entertaining. I promise, if you were to go intro the woods, I would have stopped you" he gave a small smile.

"Let's go back"

"Okay, but I'm not talking with the little freak" he muttered.

"I'm sure she's already in bed" he took my hand and we went back. It started raining and by the time we made it inside we were dripping wet. The moment the door closed behind us, we were engulfed in warm air and silence.

"Go change and come in my room" Edward murmured and went to his room.

I changed in a pair of fluffy pajamas and rushed to his room. I already missed him. He was staying on the bed shuffling with something in his hand when I came in. "Where's the rush?"

I jumped on the bed next to him, "Missed you" I said lamely and blushed.

He shuffled more and then I saw he had his iPod in his hand, "Let's put some music and sleep"

"Can I ask something?"

"I liked the pattern, that's why there are Cannabis leaves on my iPod" Edward said, without looking up, still searching for something.

"How did you know…"

"It's been eating you, I know. Hmmm how do you feel about Lennon?" he murmured pausing his finger.

"It's good, let it be" I said, still dazed.

"Let it be…." Edward grinned, "That's The Beatles, you know"

I got under the blankets and huffed annoyed.

"Bella, I'm sorry about earlier. I was, no…am, mad at Alice. I didn't think" he said with remorse and got under the blanket, too. He was freezing again.

"ARGH" I yelped and moved on the other side of the bed.

Edward looked confused at me, "What's wrong? You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"You, mister, are freezing" I said trying to stay away from his cold legs.

"Is that so, now?" he cooed and jumped on top of me. The coldness made me feel like burning where he was touching me.

"Stop it" I whispered.

"Here I thought you will want to warm me" he moved away from me, pouting.

"Warm? What am I, a heater?"

"You can be, although you don't really look like one" he grinned at me.

"Aren't you tired? You said you wanted to sleep" I said hoping he will just sleep.

"No longer. I have to warm. I can't feel my fingers, now that you mentioned the coldness" Edward said moving his fingers and looking oddly at them.

I took his hands and started rubbing them between my own, "There, better"

"You can rub something else, that is freezing, too" he winked at me. I took a pillow and threw it at his head. The annoying boy! He looked menacing, predatory at me.

"You shouldn't have done that" Edward announced in a serious tone. The next thing I knew was a pillow hitting me repetitively. Oh that's what you want? I took the other pillow and started hitting him, too. Suddenly there was a little noise, sort of like an explosion and we were both covered in feathers.

"You killed my pillow" Edward said in horror. He had feather in his hair, on his shoulders and around him. I'm sure I looked the same.

"Now, don't you look like a chicken" I said giggling.

"And you look like a mad hen" he always had something to say, he was infuriating.

"You are impossible!!" I said loudly, but not loud enough to wake everyone.

"I know, I know it's impossible to resist me. I'm impossibly handsome" Edward said smugly. I took the pillow from his arms and hit him hard with it on the head. It was too damaged to resist my attack and it exploded as well. This time I could barely see Edward from the feathers. When he talked next he had to spit feathers, which cracked me up.

"You will pay for this!" he pushed me down, "But tomorrow, now I'm too tired. And considering I no longer have pillows" he threw me a dirty look "I will use the girls as a pillow"

What girls? What is he talking about? He put his head on my chest and nestled between my breasts, his nose resting on my right breast. Edward sighed in content and murmured "Night"

"Night, to you, too" I said. I didn't know what to do with my hands. I decided to put them around him. One on his head and one on his waist. I closed my eyes and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a month, since I met Edward. It was August. Things were the same, Edward was the ever polite gentleman and won't even take my blouse off. He was a paradox, talking about sex and cursing, but when it came to actually touching, he said it's not the right time. No one knew we were together or whatever was between us. We never discussed it.

Now, I was home, in my bedroom thinking of what Alice told me.

"We need a place to stay. If we could rent a house it will be perfect, although I won't say no to a little flat where I will be alone with Jazzy" she had told me. It was obvious that I would be paired with Edward. Could I live with him? Was I ready? A house seemed a better choice. I heard a knock on the front door, but let Emmett answer. Soon there was silence and I heard Emmett leave. Good, now I was alone.

The door of my room opened to reveal a wet Edward that looked troubled. He slid down against the closed door and banged his head on it.

"Hello, to you too. What are you doing here?" I asked, conscious of my thin top and yoga pants.

He banged his head harder against the door and muttered a low "Fuck"

I knelt next to him, "What happened?"

"Alice…Esme…Carlisle! Everyone is against me" he said annoyed.

"Is this about the house?"

"Of course….and my choice in what I want to study" we had never discussed what he was studying. "I followed medicine in Chicago, but I can't anymore….it brings back bad memories. Why don't they understand??" he said in a pained voice.

I hugged him and let my head on his shoulder, "What do you want to study now?" I asked curiously.

"Music" I could hear the hope in his voice. "Damn it! I am a grown-up! I can choose what ever the fuck I want to do!!", he turned to look sheepishly at me "I told them…they are not my parents and they can't order me around and then left"

I gaped at him. "How could you?? They love you, Edward! Can you imagine how upset Esme is right now?"

"I applied last night for music at Dartmouth. They won't stop me. I don't care I don't have what to do with music. I'll become a poor artist, I don't care. I'll live in a cardboard box in the street" he was talking again in that detached voice. I could see tears in his eyes and he wiped them angrily.

"You can become the best musician and have lots of money or you can…as you put it, end up in cardboard box on the streets. Those are the choices you have if you choose music" I told him.

"And I will sing, play whatever…you have to be on my side, Bella" he whispered in my hair.

"I am" I said in his hair, "What about the house? What did Alice say?"

"Oh shit, let's not get there!" he said tugging at his hair, "She want a flat with _Jazzy_, but Esme said it would be wise to rent a house. I don't give a shit about this…whatever is fine"

"Let's start looking for houses and go and tell her that we found the perfect house. She won't have what to say" I encouraged him, hoping to make him forget his problems for now. His face lit up and took my laptop and sat back next to me on the floor. For the next few hours we kept looking for houses. We needed to get jobs, if we wanted to be able to afford this.

There was an advertising about a tattoo shop.

"I can draw…I am a genius" Edward said smiling.

"Huh?"

"I can draw, I can go to this tattoo shop, Bella. There are great money!" he said enthusiastically.

"Just don't tell Esme or Carlisle, please. They will flip" I told him.

"No, I won't" he agreed.

I cooked lunch and after that we went to Alice to tell her about the house. She was thrilled.

She even insisted to call the owner and be sure it is ours. I let her do this, I had found the house.

That night I stayed over and slept in Edward's bed again. A yelp and a string of curses woke me. It was still dark outside. I looked next to me, no Edward, where was he and what had woken me up?

Edward's head poked from the floor next to his side of bed, I realized I was on his side of bed. He looked angry. Oh shit! I had pushed him off the bed.

"What the fuck, Bella? I was having a nice dream", he said angrily and rubbed the back of his head "This shit hurts"

I was about to tell him to let me see if he will get a bump when a knock on the door startled both of us. No one knew about me sleeping here. Edward motioned me to get under his bed. When I was settled there, he went to open the door.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Esme's voice said worriedly.

"Just peachy. Fell off the bed apparently" Edward said lowly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Like hell. But I had worse. I'm tired" he was trying to make her go away.

"Don't you want some ice?" Esme asked concerned.

Before Edward could answer I scrambled form under the bed and rushed to him, trembling like a leaf. I hadn't seen in my whole life a spider so big, like the one that was under his bed. Esme looked dazed by my sudden appearance.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Edward's voice sounded far away.

"Bella?" Esme sounded between astonished and scared.

"Sp-pider" I managed to whimper.

Edward passed me to Esme and turned to walk to the bed, "No, don't! It's big and-"

"Shh, I'm bigger than him. Sure I'll scare him if I want" he said over his shoulder.

I watched Edward getting under the bed, admiring his perfect ass.

"Oh what the…?" we could hear his muffled voice.

"What is it, dear? Do you need something to kill it?" Esme asked.

"It's….not a spider. Come here, stupid thing" he muttered to whatever was under his bed. What could be there? I hoped it wasn't a rat. I looked at Esme who was still watching me strangely. Shit, she's mad I am in Edward's room. Just then Edward emerged from under his bed with something tiny in his palm. As he got closer, you could see the thing trembling. It was black, small and curled in ball.

"Oh dear" Esme whispered. What is that??

"Do we have milk?" Edward asked. Then it clicked, it was a cat. But how could a cat get in the house??

"Yes, of course. Come in the kitchen, you still need ice for you head" she told him.

I approached Edward timidly and peeked in his palm. It was so small.

"I think I'm going to keep this little one. I always wanted a cat. How should we name her?"

"Are you sure it's a girl?" I murmured trying to lift its tail to look. The kitten mewled and turned to scratch me.

"Easy, there", trying to keep it in his hand "It's a girl, trust me. I have her in my palm. And stop torturing her" with that he breezed past me. What was that?

I went to the kitchen after I regained composer. There was Edward with a bag of ice on top of his head, on the counter leaning protectively above the little kitten which was lapping some milk from a bowl. Esme must have gone to bed, being too tired.

The kitty started hissing and the hair on her back stoop up as she turned to me. Oh well, at least I know I can get a reaction from a cat.

"Shh baby. She won't hurt you" Edward took her in his arms and started rubbing her tiny head. He looked up at me and motioned for me to come closer. I jumped on the counter next to him.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Hmmm I can't really think, now. My head is killing me" he said looking at me sheepishly.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you out of the bed" I said as I took the bag from his head and started rubbing the spot. He moaned and leaned into me. The kitty tried escalading his chest, earning a hiss from Edward. He dropped her in his lap and looked at the little scratches from his chest.

"Shit, don't do that!" he said to the cat. She was moving in his lap, trying to get comfortable. We both watched as he was becoming harder.

"I'm hurt" I declared.

"No…fuck, stop it! She's warm and soft and…Ahhh" he moaned. I took the cat from his lap and put it between us. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him.

"It's not funny" Edward said through gritted teeth.

The kitty nestled against his right thigh and started purring. I could see it affected him, again.

"Really, Edward! It's a cat!"

"I can't help it…" he murmured in my neck and started kissing a path to my jaw, "Damn, you smell so good"

"Edward, please! The cat made you horny and now you're coming to me?" I said incredulously. He just took my face in his hands and brought our lips together. The kiss was deeper, hungrier than the others we had shared. He invaded my mouth and started biting my lower lip, then sucking it in his mouth. I felt myself becoming wetter by the second.

"Bella" he groaned and continued his assault on my mouth. It felt like he wanted to eat me, his tongue was so deep in my mouth. Suddenly I felt his cold hand on my tummy, he grazed his fingernails on the sensible skin there, earning a loud moan from me.

His lips went to my throat, "We need to be quiet" he whispered. I fisted my hands in his hair and tried to bring our lips together again, but he will have none of it.

"Edward" I said softly trying to get his attention. His head snapped up to look at me. He looked so beautiful, wild hair, wild green eyes, red, swollen lips.

"Isn't this what you want?" he asked in a low voice, "Oh I shouldn't have assumed that-" I put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I want this. I want you, more than anything. Just not here, in the kitchen. Anyone could walk in on us"

He nodded solemnly, took the kitty in a hand, my hand in the other and walked to his room. I saw him shifting while he was walking, it must have become uncomfortable. Once in the safety on his room, he shuffled around to find a place for the cat. He found a fluffy hoodie and put the kitten there.

"I'll be back. Bath" he muttered and turned to go to the attached bathroom.

"Come here" I whispered blushing.

He stopped and turned to me, "What…you...no...I can" I've never heard Edward stuttering.

"Let me help you" I said to the blanket. I felt the bed dip next to me.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I can be quick, I'm sure" he said blushing a faint pink. I said it's now or never. I put my hand on top of his boxers and got a hold of him. He was so big and thick, bigger than James. Edward moved form my hand looking startled at me and shaking his head.

I didn't listen and reached for the waistband of his boxer. Today he had some Hugo Boss red ones. He was yummy in them, but surely he was uncomfortable. He's hand closed around my wrist, "Please, no" he said huskily.

I watched his eyes for an unmeasured period of time. He finally leaned on the bed, "Don't expect me to hold. I'm positive I'll be done the second you touch me"

I helped him out of the boxers and openly ogled him. He was truly beautiful and perfect everywhere. There was a thought 'Will he fit?', but I didn't linger on it. I'll take care of this perfect creature in from of me. I tentatively run a finger on his length making Edward shudder. I grasped him more firmly and started moving my hand, he started groaning and every now and then, a low 'Fuck' will escape his lips. Too soon he started twitching and I did something that startled even me. I was never so forward. I took him in my mouth and he emptied there, I drank every drop of him. I didn't know why I did it, but I didn't have time to think because Edward had somehow extricated himself from under me and now was on top of me. He attacked me with kisses and licks.

I expected him to be mad, but not this! Oh the things his tongue could do. After some time, when he was satisfied with his mouth-work he raised his head and gave a huge grin, "There" he sounded proud.

My hand raised to my throat, "You didn't leave a hicky!" I whispered on horror.

"Sure did, it's pretty big" he declared leaning down to kiss me passionately.

I started trailing my hands down his arms and down to his abs, "Do you work out?" I don't know what possessed me to ask that.

"I used to" he answered simply.

Just then the kitten jumped on Edward's ass, "No, not again"

I took her, while he pulled back the boxers and rolled on the bed to stay next to me.

"Look, she opened her eyes!" he exclaimed. That she did. Her eyes were red. Huh?

"Wow…freaky cat" I murmured. She hissed at me.

"I think she officially hates you, Bella" Edward announced. "I have the perfect name for her"

"Really? Vamp kitty?" trying to be funny.

"Actually not. Ruby" he said and started rubbing her tummy. Then he turned seriously to me, "Bella, we sort of need to talk about what just happened"

Great, I'm rubbish, he hates me. I shouldn't have done that.

"Sure" I managed to say.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't last enough. You make me feel like an inexperienced teenager in so many ways. And that was the best blow job I got, even though you really didn't actually did it, but you know what I mean" he was babbling.

"I know, Edward. I don't know what got over me to do that. But please, let's talk about something else" I said blushing. He chuckled and rolled on his back, "Come here" motioning to his side. I slid over to him and settled against his side. Ruby settled on his chest. I started falling asleep when I heard Edward laugh.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. She is tickling me" pointing to Ruby.

We finally settled to sleep, Ruby purring contently on Edward's chest when I heard my phone.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Oh God, I need to change the ring tone. I didn't even look who it was, just answered.

"Hello" I whispered.

"Bella, it's a bad time?" Paul! What does he want?

"No, moron! It's just…" I was looking at Edward hopefully, he raised four fingers, "four in the fucking morning"

"Oh shit! Time zone, sorry" he apologized.

"So? Why did you disturbed me?" I asked annoyed.

"Well…fuck! Shut up Bob! Sorry, I wanted to know when you are coming back"

"What? Why will you need to know that?"

"Just don't make me say it!", was he trying to hit on me? Hopefully not or I'll beat him myself.

"Paul" I growled, attracting Edward's attention.

"Ok, we have a sort of party….at the building and we wanted you to come there. It's just, you know…for him" his voice was thick with unshed tears. I felt bad for imagining he wanted to hit on me.

"Oh Paul! Of course, I'm coming. Why won't I? Oh now you made me cry!" I accused him. Edward hugged me to his side, his eyes full of questions I wasn't able to answer without breaking in tears.

"So…call me. When you get back"

"Sure. And Paul?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"How's mommy?"

"Oh God, he rubbed it on you! She's fine, if you must know. I'll let you sleep"

"You've no idea how thoronghly he rubbed it on me" I said half giggling, half crying.

"Ok! I'm going to hung up before I find out something I'll need bleach to get it out of my head" he said chuckling.

"Something more powerful than bleach, Paul. You've no idea what we did behind closed doors. Oh, did you know that your bed was fluffier than his?" I teased him.

"Byeee"

"Bye, Paul" And we hung up.

Edward was pouting and looking like a kid that has been denied a candy.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"What was that? Who's Paul?" he questioned me.

"Jam- one of my friends. He invited me to a party in….James' memory" I finished in a whisper as tears flooded my eyes. Edward took me in his arms and started rocking me, somehow I managed to fall asleep. I dreamed of James that turned into Edward when he leaned to kiss me. Edward said "My Bella", that's when I woke incredibly alert for a person that had slept only a few hours.

I was alone in his bed. Ruby was nestled at the head of the bed where should have been the pillows. I remembered what happened with them and started giggling. That's how Edward found me.

"I brought breakfast"

"Thanks"

"What's so funny?"

"I remembered how your pillows died…" I answered grinning.

"You mean how you killed them! But it was so worth to see you blushing when I explained Esme the mess"

"I'm sure she thought something bad happened" I said blushing.

"Yeah, sure. Pillow fight" I grinned.

"It took me an hour to take all the feathers out of my hair! If you wouldn't have pushed my head in mattress, I would have been fine"

"I already looked like a chicken coop was on my head. It was only fair. And it took me even longer to get them out! Plus I had feathers every-fucking-where!" he said grimacing, probably remembering bad things.

"Everywhere, really?" I said wriggling my eyebrows. I swear, I'm turning into my brother.

"Yes, Bella, even _there_ and even in my damn ass" he said laughing. I started laughing, too. The sound and the bouncing bed woke Ruby who made a bee line to Edward and nestled against his crouch and started purring. This made me laugh even harder. He threw me a dirty look.

"What can I say? Even Ruby loves Edward Junior"

"And Edward Junior loves her, too, apparently" I said amused, watching as he got harder.

"We're alone, Alice just left. She told me that we will leave in a week"

"So soon?" I asked confused. It will be middle of August, why so soon?

"Decorating the house...or something" Edward said trying to move the cat away.

"Oh…yeah! Sure" this was awkward.

"Bella, we can't avoid forever this!" Edward's outburst startled me.

"Last night?" I asked in small voice.

"That and this thing…between us! I need to know what you are!" he demanded.

"Human" I answered, poking my tongue out at him.

"And girl…I know! But are we…together?" he asked taking a bite of his toast.

"After everything we did, I'd like to think that"

"Hmmm so when we go to college you won't leave the poor, sad and depressed artist for some other guy?" he was using the detached voice that I hated so much.

"No, why will I? I…" I what? I like you? I…love you? No!!! It's too soon.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me, for the silly pact of being my heroin and for whatever it is between us, now. When we get there, you can do whatever you want!"

"But I want to be with you!" I demanded.

"You do? Why?? I don't need your pity" he said, admiring his toast.

"Not out of pity, you idiot!! I…you sort of started to grow on me" there, that was a good answer.

"Okay, Bella. But please, promise me, the moment you want to be with someone else, just tell me. Don't spare my feelings…" he was still talking to his toast.

I took his face in my hands, "Edward, I'll never get tired of being with you"

A smile graced his lips, but was gone as fast as it appeared. Ruby started exploring the bed, then jumped on the floor and explored the room. We ate in silence and watched her.

"How did she get here?" I mused.

"Probably some idiot let her out. She's not properly fed" with that he took her and put her back on the bed next to a bowl of milk.

I used his bathroom to get dressed for the day. When I came back, Edward had put the blanket over the cat and she was trying to get out mewling loudly.

"You'll suffocate the poor thing!" I told him.

"Nah, the kitten's tough!" something in that made me burst in tears. Maybe it was too much, too soon. The _kitten_, the word _tough_, Paul calling and of course, the key that was resting on my left breast.

Edward looked scared, but before he could do anything, Alice came bouncing into the room. She looked happy, but when she saw me, her face fell and turned to Edward.

"What did you do??" she screeched.

"Nothing!" he said raising his hands into the air. The kitten was mewling louder and I couldn't hear her for another second. I snatched the blanket of the bed and threw it on the ground. Ruby went to Edward.

"She's pretty stupid! You wanted to suffocate her and she still comes to you!" I said annoyed, willing my hysterics to go away.

"She know her daddy loves her. Right, kitten?" Edward purred. I made a sound between screaming and groaning and fell on my knees on the floor. Alice understood what was going on. She didn't ask about the cat. She simply came to me and helped me to the bed. Edward looked lost at me.

"It's ok, Bella. Don't think" Alice's voice was coming from far away.

"What's going on? What have I said?" Edward said in horror.

I heard Alice whispering something, then Edward gasping in horror. Then next thing I knew, I was in Edward's arms and he was soothing me.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that! I had no idea. Forgive me, please!" he pleaded in a broken voice. I think I nodded. I fell asleep, somehow.

When I woke up, I had my head in Edward's lap and he was talking with someone.

"She will be ok, her glycerin went low. It's completely normal after what she had remembered. Get her this bar of chocolate, when she wakes up. She will be fine, trust me, Edward." someone was talking.

"But she's been like this of a few hours now!" I could hear the panic in his voice, but couldn't find my voice or hands to answer back somehow.

"Edward! I think it's better for you to go to music! You don't have cold blood! Look at you" oh, the voice was Carlisle's.

"How does she feel? I sent Alice to her house to tell Charlie that she'll spend another night here" I heard Esme say.

I moaned and the next second I felt soft lips all over my face and at the same time I heard two gasps, "You're alright! Oh God, you got me so worried!" Edward mumbled in my hair, forgetting about the two other people in the room.

"Can you open you eyes, Bella?" I hear Carlisle's voice. I opened them and met Edward's worried green gaze.

"Good" I croaked. Carlisle gave the bar of chocolate, I took it greedy and started chewing on it.

"I'll make the bed for you-" Edward cut Esme, "She's staying _here_!"

"She has a room, here! And if she is scared, she will sleep with Alice" Carlisle said in stern tone.

"She will stay here, with me!" Edward demanded like a petulant child.

"Edward, after last night…How could you??" Esme asked.

"We just slept!"

"She's staying with Alice or she goes home! You choose" Carlisle said, getting angrier.

"She is staying in my room! And both of you, get out now! You know the rules!" Edward raised his voice.

I had been watching the exchange, but I had had enough.

"Will you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" I asked.

Edward said a low "Sorry" and Carlisle said "You can't stay with him!"

Edward started screaming at Carlisle and I could see Carlisle reaching his limit. Ruby became annoyed by the screams and decided she needed attention, so she scratched Edward's leg. His reflex was involuntary. He jerked his leg which sent Ruby flying across the room, mewling and crying. When he realized what he had done, he jumped out of the bed and run to her.

"Shit! Kitty, you shouldn't have done that. Sorry, come here" he took the scared animal, which was trying to get away from him. "No, I won't hurt you!" he said in a pained voice and started rubbing her back softly. Ruby was still struggling to get away. Edward came next to me and put her gently in my lap, "Take care of her. I can't even take care of a cat! Maybe it's wiser to listen to Carlisle, sleep with Alice"

"I'm going home" I announced. Carlisle drove me back, after I let Esme with Ruby. I couldn't take her away from Edward.

I went to bed when I got home, I didn't want to talk to anyone.

It had passed a week since that incident. We were all packed and in the airport. Esme was crying.

"Come on, mom! We'll visit for Christmas. All of us this year" Alice said throwing me a look. Great! Remind me of James. That's all I need. I had called Paul last night and he said we will meet at the beginning of September.

We said good bye to Carlisle, Esme and Charlie. Edward had Ruby in a box and she was agitated. In the plane we had tickets next to each other and Em and Alice in front of us.

"Have you talked to Jaspar?" Emmett asked for the fifteenth time.

"YES. THEY are coming! Just shut up" Alice screamed.

"Fine, fine" They became quiet.

We took off and then I took out my iPod.

"Wanna switch?" Edward murmured.

"I prefer this place, thank you"

"The iPod…if you want" he was being polite and infuriating. I threw my iPod at him and snatched his.

He put his hands on mine, "I'm sorry I've been a jerk the past week, but…this is me, actually. It's been very hard to be away from you" he admitted.

"Really? Could have fouled me" I said back angry.

"Bella…I am…addicted to you! In a bad way! Please…I'm sorry" he said the last part loudly. Alice turned to me, "Just forgive me! I haven't heard him apologizing and pleading someone ever"

"He's insensible!" I argued.

"Just kiss and make up!" Alice said, getting annoyed by my attitude.

I looked at Edward and something told me I shouldn't make him hurt because of me, as well. I lunged at him, taking him by surprise, and started kissing him hard.

"I didn't mean it quite literally!" I heard Alice say.

"What are you doing??" I heard Emmett scream. I couldn't resurface. I haven't had his lips on mine in a week. I missed him. Edward was apologizing and pouring something that scared me in the kiss. He ended the kiss abruptly swearing loudly, attracting a few glares at us. Edward was rubbing his forearm. I looked up to see Emmett watching smugly as Edward was trying to soothe the pain from his arm.

"What the hell, Em?" I questioned.

"He was molesting you" that made Edward snort and Emmett slap the side of his head.

"Stop hurting him!" I said shoving Emmett back in his seat. "Does it hurt?" I asked Edward.

"A bit" he agreed.

We ended up listening just his iPod, sharing it. Sometime, during the flight, he fell asleep and his head fell in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and kept listening to the music. He was snoring softly and his fingers where twitching on my leg.

When we were about to land, I woke him.

Edward jumped and looked startled around, "Oh.."

"Well, hello" I said.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. I couldn't sleep without you" he admitted sheepishly.

In the airport were Jaspar and Rosalie. Alice jumped on Jasper and Emmett started kissing Rosalie so vulgarly as if they were alone. After the greetings and introducing Edward to them, Rosalie took a guarded look.

"What is it, baby?" Emmett asked.

She was looking at me, "I met someone…" now she was glaring.

"What??" Emmett asked in horror.

"None of that, Emmy" she told him and then turned to me, "HE misses you! Oh and the video was amazing, by the way. You seem really good at it! As I can see you got another bad boy, here" she said in menacing voice.

"What are you talking about?? What video?? And don't talk about Edward like that!!" I screamed. We were in the parking lot by now.

"The video!! Don't act as if you don't know about it!"

"What are you talking about, Rose?" asked Alice confused.

"I'll refresh your memory! It was February, a _cozy_ night inside, wine, whiskey, weed and guys. Do you remember? You even asked 'Is that a camera?' and someone told you 'yes' and you said 'Let the action begin'. It's normal if you don't remember, maybe you were too far gone, by then"

Everything came back and hit me like a thousand brinks in the head. I was shaking my head mechanically. Why would Bob and Laurent do that?? James would have stopped them…or would he? I felt sick. I was conscious of Edward's arms around me and Emmett and Alice screamed what was Rose talking about. They will soon find out and hate me. Then I passed out.

* * *

**Review! Don't kill me for the cliff hanger :)**


	8. Edward's secret

**A/N:** **I don't own Twilight!**

**Vote on my poll, guys!**

* * *

I woke up smelling Emmett's awful cologne. It was better when I was out of it! I don't want to think. And how does Rosalie know of THAT??? I was in the car, now.

"Hey" Edward said in my hair. I nodded and relaxed against him. I won't think about this, until she will bring it up again. Just then, my phone started ringing. Paul, oh no!

"Hi" I whispered.

"Isabella! Did you land? We need to meet, fast!" he sounded frenetic.

"Why? And yes, we are on our way home"

"At six. Be at the building! I can't talk now. Six, please be there" and he hung up. Oh well, might as well see what it was.

"What hour is it?" I wondered out loud.

"Five" Edward whispered. I looked out the window, we were going too far for the building, I won't make it on time.

"Stop the car, Jaspar! Get my things home, I have to make a detour"

"I'll drive you there, where?" he asked.

"I will go alone! Just stop the car" he hit the brakes and I slid over Edward and out. He was behind me and when I turned I saw Rosalie hitting Jaspar and motioning for him drive.

"You're not going alone!" Edward said flatly.

"Then move. We need to get on the other side of the town. Look, a cab! Do you have some money?"

"Yeah" we took the cab. It was seven to six and we were still ten minutes away. I gave the driver his money, took Edward's hand and started running. I got there, looked around and tugged on Edward's hand to follow me inside. He looked confused and on guard.

There, inside, was a scared and beaten Paul. I ran to him.

"What happened to you?? Oh God, who did this?" I whispered frenetically.

"Laurent and the others"

"But why??" He didn't answer, he was looking behind me. "Oh! He's Edward….Edward he is Paul. Remember, he called at four a.m.?" Paul looked between us and went to shake Edward's hand.

"Well, something terrible happened"

"Paul…."

"Okay. Let's sit and I'll explain everything!"

We sat on the black couch and waited for him to start talking.

"Fuck! There were cameras here…you know? In February…on Laurent's birthday…we got drunk. Remember?" I just nodded. He was telling me what Rosalie started. "You were so drunk that you didn't know about yourself", he said sorrowfully. "You accepted the dare! Bob dared you to show us how you please Jimmy…." I felt my blood leave my face.

"You said 'Of course, I'll show you what you'll never get!', Jimmy and me tried to stop you, but you were too far gone. And what guy in his right mind, stops a girl form doing that? And he was gone by then, too. So you showed us. And the cameras got everything on them. There were three cameras! Laurent made a little video, recently. He combined all of them…Bella…it's out this thing, everyone knows about this!!" Paul told me panicked.

"Where does this guy live?" Asked Edward slowly and lowly. Oh no…he wanted to go and kill him!

"Don't even think, man! He's with Caius now!" Paul told me. The name made me sick.

"Who's Caius?" Edward asked. Paul looked at me and I shook my head. I half-listened to Paul explaining who Caius is, the other half of my brain was scared shitless, not knowing what to do.

"Who knows about this??" I asked in a small voice.

"The guys and the information leaked a bit…I even heard the guy at the pharmacy saying that he remembers you" he told me, reminding me of our theft. "He said that he can help, errr...destroy that thing. I sort of became friends with him"

"After you stole from his pharmacy??" I asked amused.

"Jake doesn't have to know…that. And technically James stole them and you kept him busy"

"Sure…you're the little angel that was carrying the stuff to the car"

"See, you know" Paul said cheekily.

"You stole something??" Edward asked loudly.

"Oh…me nothing…" I reasoned.

"So? You want to go to this guy and talk about destroying the video?" Paul questioned eagerly.

"No, I prefer to stay here and do cart-wheels" I told him. He grinned, "Then let's go"

"Wait! We don't have a car…" I said.

"Car?? Forgot about the beauties out there?"

"What?? No!!"

"Hm...not so tough, after all" Paul grinned at me.

"Fine, but I'm riding with Edward. You know how to ride, right?"

"Sure, do!" Edward said grinning. What is with boys and bikes?

We took James' bike and followed Paul. We got to a small block of flats.

"We live here" he announced.

"As in…you and the pharmacy guy?"

"Yep"

In the flat we were greeted by that guy.

"We meet again!" he grinned at me and I scooted closer to Edward, who was frowning at the guy.

"I'm Jacob or Jake"

"Bella and he is Edward"

"Nice to meet you" although he looked everything but pleased.

We talked for hours and the guy seemed to know what he was saying. I felt hope, that all these will end. It was nine when we left. Paul said we can take the bike.

I pointed directions and we got at the house in half an hour. All the lights were on and people were moving about and screaming.

When we got off the bike, Emmett came out of the house screaming his head off about the bike.

"Whoa!! I'm alive!" I screamed at him and rushed in the house. I bumped into Rosalie, "Who else knows about that?"

"Just me, I can keep secrets"

"I can see…that's why you said it at the airport!"

"Well…are you ok?" she had the nerve to ask. Alice rescued me.

"Come and choose your room" she said tugging on my sleeve. Edward bounded upstairs past us.

There were two rooms left. They had took the two others, sleeping with their other halves. I pointed to a room I liked and went inside. On the floor was Edward.

"Mine!"

"Noo! Not fair!!"

"I can share…or not" he grinned at me. I groaned and turned to Alice for help, only to find her gone.

"But it has a bathroom, the other doesn't!!" I said pouting, acting like a child.

"Your point?"

"I want this one" I said stomping my foot on the floor. Edward started laughing at me.

"Gee, it's not like you will sleep in another room, right? You'll sleep with me, anyway. Why stay in the other room, when we can share this one" he offered.

I pondered what he said and accepted. We went downstairs and announced we'll sleep together.

"Two beds, I hope!" Emmett said, throwing draggers at Edward.

"Nope! A big one, less space occupied" Edward answered smoothly.

For that night we slept in the living room, on the couch.

The next day we started shopping for bed, dresser, carpet and other things for the room. Every evening, me and Edward were going to Jake to see the progress he made about the video. It was off the Internet in a week and we just had to destroy the films form the cameras and the one in Laurent's computer or wherever he was keeping it. Paul took it upon himself to destroy the ones from the cameras.

It was a week till classes started and Edward said he wanted a guitar. So here we were, all of us, in this music store.

"Man, this looks awesome!" Jaspar announced us, he was holding a classic guitar which had a few lyrics written on its side.

Edward was on the other side of the store, looking at the electric guitars. I went to find him. He was talking with the clerk about a black guitar, it looked amazing. I didn't want to disturb them so I started looking at some violins, the closest instrument to where I was standing.

"Long time, no see" the voice made me freeze. I tried to ignore him and moved further, closer to Edward. I could hear him discussing the price.

"Not going to say hello to an old friend?" Friend?? Had he lost his mind?

Edward turned and saw me, "Look what I got, it's really cheap and perfect fro what I want" I looked at the guitar. It was a classic guitar, after all.

"Great! I can't wait to hear you play" I told him as I got close enough to put my arms around him.

"Oh I see, you've got yourself another idiot!" the man sneered. Edward turned to him, I hold his arm, "No, don't"

"Are you going to listen to her?" Laurent provoked Edward.

"Get lost" Edward said lowly to Laurent and turned to me, "Who's he?" he murmured.

"That guy…" I explained, not needing to say anything else. My explanation and Laurent's next words sent Edward flying to him and knocking him to the ground. His words were "Whore fucker"

Emmett and Jaspar came to stop Edward before he did something stupid. Rose and Alice paid for the guitar and dragged me out. "No…I want to be there!! Rose! I need to hit him!"

"What? What do you know and I don't?" asked Alice. Just then the guys came out carrying Laurent and threw him on the pavement. He was lying at my feet, I couldn't escape the opportunity so I kicked him hard in the guts. He moaned and cursed.

"Tough, remember?" I told him, then kicked him again in the stomach.

"Bella, stop!" it was Emmett that got me away form him.

"I will not! You listen here and listen good, you scum! If you don't destroy the videos, all of your copies, I'll rattle you and your little friends to the police. I know a little too much about everything. I heard you've got a new friend! So much for mourning Jim! Fucker!" by now I was crouched down in front of him, he whimpered that he will destroy everything. "Very good!" I decided to use my foot again, knowing I'll hurt my hand if I punch him, so I kicked him hard in the jaw. I heard a breaking noise and a wail form Laurent. Good! When I turned to my friends to tell them we can go, they were all gaping at me. Edward was nursing a bloody lip and I could see a small cut above his eyebrow. Something snapped in me. I turned to the little shit that was lying on the pavement and started kicking him everywhere I could, as hard as I could. And screamed between kicks "This is for what you this to me…This is for betraying James!...This is for hurting Edward" the last one was the hardest so far. Emmett took me in his arms and put me over his shoulder.

"Enough Bella! You'll kill him"

"Hell if I care! Let me go, I'm not finished!" I was struggling to get out of his arms but it was in vain.

When we finally made it home, I went in my room and locked myself there. A knock startled me.

"What part of I want to be alone you don't get, idiot?" I screamed as I opened the door to reveal a confused Edward.

"It's ma roum too" he tried to say, but his lip started bleeding. I started feeling dizzy and pushed him in the room and locking again.

I went to the bed and was about to throw myself on it when, "DON"T!" screamed Edward.

I turned to see Ruby in the middle of the bed. I wasn't in the mood for her so I simply pushed her away and dropped on the bed.

Edward emerged form the bath with a towel in hand, pressing it to his lip. He sat next to me, quietly.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to something touching my face. I swatted whatever it was away, but my hand made contact with Edward's cheek. My eyes opened and I watched in horror a red mark forming on his cheek.

"Shit! Let me see, I'm sorry" I said slowly.

"I thought it will be nice to wake you with a kiss…but apparently you have other plans"

I took in his bruised face, "You look horrible" I murmured.

"Thanks, it makes me feel so much better" Edward tried to grin, but ended up grimacing.

"Sorry, really! I'm still in a foul mood. Stay away from me, I don't want to take my tantrums out on you" I warned him.

Edward grimaced again, "Maybe I want to make you forget…I think it's my job as your boyfriend" he whispered. Boyfriend?

"Boyfriend? Really?" I asked grinning.

"Isn't that what I am?" he sounded hurt.

"Of course, but we never discussed it"

"Oh right! So…you want?" he was nervous. And what will I want?

I looked confused and caressed the side of his face, running my fingers from his temple to his strong jaw.

He took a big breathe, "Do you wan to bemygirlfiend?" he burred at the end, but I got it. I decided to mess with him.

"Care to repeat? I didn't catch it" I asked innocently.

"Do. You. Want. To. Be. My. Girlfriend?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Now why will I want such thing when you ask me on such a murderous tone?"

"Bella" Edward whined, "Don't make me ask you again. You should know that this is the second hardest question a guy has to ask a girl"

"Really? And what will be the first hard question? Wanna sleep together?" I joked.

"Will you marry me? That one!" I know he just said, but my heart started beating faster and I felt myself blush. His eyes widen and he started breathing faster.

"Yes" I whispered. I didn't know which one I was answering.

"To which?" oh cheeky Edward was back.

"The last one, of course" I teased him and pinched his nose in between my thumb and my forefinger. His eyes bugged out.

"It's only normal, after all I said to be your brand of heroin forever" I said as a matter of fact. This little game was going too far.

"Okay, should I get tickets for Vegas or we let Alice plan the wedding?" Edward asked seriously, too serious to be playing.

"Are we still joking around?"

"No idea…we can have an imaginary family. I mean we have a house, a room, a cat…" he trailed off as I started laughing.

"We just need little Edwards running about" I said between giggles.

"There IS an Edward Junior and he'd like if you'd play with him" Edward cooed.

"And there's a kitty that needs to be tamed and I'm not talking about that ball of energy there" I countered pointing to Ruby.

"BELLA!!! FUCK" Edward screamed, I could see that my words affected him.

He turned to me and pinned me on the bed.

"Have mercy, at least" knowing he will start tickling me. His eyes sparkled.

The torturous fingers started moving on my ribcage and I started howling in laughter, "EDWARD!! STOP…CAN'T BREATHE!!"

"Never! You deserve to be punished" he smirked.

"PLEASE"

"Yes, beg for me, Bella!"

"CULLEN…FUCK…OH GOD"

The door was taken out of the hinges to reveal an angry Emmett and an amused Jaspar, followed by two confused girls. I'm sure our position wasn't helping. We were both breathing hard and Edward was still aroused.

Emmett strolled across the room and took Edward by his collar, "Take your hands off her!"

"Em…we were playing" I gasped out, still trying to catch my breath.

Edward got out of Emmett's claws and came back to the bed.

"What were you two doing? It sounded as if you were thoronghly fucking each other!"

"And if we were? You would have come in on us!" I can't believe Edward had just said that.

"What happened with your cheek?" Rose asked Edward.

"Eh…she's been feisty" he pointed to me.

"Oh…she didn't want and you jumped her??" How thick can my brother be?

We were saved by Edward's phone, that started ringing and he was watching the display and not answering. He looked at Alice, "Not so smart after all" he murmured.

What were they talking about?

"What? She's calling? Give me that! I need to give her a piece of my mind" Alice said angrily. Who was calling Edward? It started ringing again, then I saw it. The word 'Tanya' was flashing. Alice snatched the phone.

"Bitch" Huh? Nice greeting there. Edward looked scared at Emmett. Then it came back!

"_She's telling you to stay away from me, as she told Tanya." a grumpy Edward answers from the doorway._

"_And she did, some how her stupid brain got it, that she won't be happy with you!" Alice announced._

Oh no…she must have thought he was clean…and who wouldn't want Edward? Any way?

"Really? Sweet!" Alice venomous voice broke me from my train of thoughts.

"You listen here and you listen good! You pass before me or Edward and-" she listened for a second, "Don't interrupt bitch! What?? Go cry to mummy I'm talking bad to you?…Where? How the hell do you-….And how am I supposed to know who is Kevin?" Kevin….as in Kevin Watson? No…that can't be true! Alice's voice brought me back to present again.

"What do you have??....And why will Edw-…No, he won't talk to you!...In your dreams, bitch!...No, actually I don't! It fits you perfectly" and just like that she hung up.

"She's here, will start college, here. And she told me I should know about a Kevin Watson. How the hell-" Alice stopped screaming and looked at me, everyone was looking at me. Oh, that strangled noise came from me.

"He was one of James' friends" I managed to say.

"What do you mean she will come to college here?" asked a freaked out Edward.

"What you heard! She's taking Business classes"

"Lovely!" I found myself say.

"Oh no! She will torture Bella!" Edward said panicked.

"I have Paul there" I assured him.

"I have to tell you about her. And you were wrong Alice. She stayed away only because my personality…let's say. My rules: no one in my room, not sharing things…" Edward trailed off.

They all left us alone, after Emmett put the door back.

"So?" I said taking his hands in mine.

"I met her in high school, one of the many girls I…banged. She was the only case that I repeated the act" Edward sighed. "As I said, my rules kept her away, but she kept coming back…'Let's smoke behind school' she'll say or 'Come to mines, I'm alone' and that's how it happened. She was, still is I think, a drugged bitch. She was following me around, I was happy when high school ended. But she was in the same college…I had stopped taking heroin. God, how awful it sounds! And…I told her to leave me alone. Whatever it was, it was in high school and it's over. She seemed to listen because she hadn't bothered me since. Well, until now"

Today was the first day of college. My second year and Edward's first. September 23rd, a nice day, pretty warm for this time of year.

My birthday had passed in a blur, luckily, Alice got it that I had other problems and didn't throw me a party. They all got me presents, but they were a good distraction from everything. The video was destroyed, but Tanya was coming. This scared me.

"So I meet you here in three hours?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, here" We were in front of his car. It had arrived a week ago and he was exploding with happiness.

"Ok, I'm going to find Paul and I'll hate every minute of this class"

"So enthusiastic! I like it" encouraged Edward, swatting my ass.

"Edward!" I protested.

"You like it" he sang and leaned down to kiss me. We deepened the kiss and somehow I became pressed against the passenger door. His hands were under my shirt and his lips on my neck.

"Edward, stop! Not here and…your hands are freezing, again!"

"My hands are always freezing! I have bad blood circulation! And you are no fun" he huffed annoyed.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Paul asked, coming from practically nowhere.

"Nah, just warming my hands" Edward answered cockily.

"Gee…please! I came to ask if you have a smoke, but I can come back later"

"Here, I can use one, too" Edward offered his packet to Paul. "Bella?" he looked like a lost puppy. I know what he wanted, but I won't give in.

"Don't even think! You have one, I saw when you packed it"

"I want yours" Edward pouted.

Paul started laughing.

I turned to him, "It's your fault!"

"What?? I just gave you the lighter. Would you have preferred if I had kept it?"

Edward growled low in his chest and threw Paul a murderous look.

"Easy man, I'm not interested. I met Jake's sister" Paul smacked his lips, "What a girl" he mused.

Edward took his lighter out and lit his cigar, then threw it to Paul.

"Now, was that that hard?" I teased him.

He said something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like "annoying brat"

I smacked him behind his head and took his cigar. He was getting angry.

"Bella!"

"I'll show you annoying brat"

"You weren't supposed to hear it!"

"But I did! Jerk!"

"It was perv, now it's jerk…" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

I took a drag from his cigar and exhaled in his face, then kissed him. Edward was shocked, he didn't respond for a good minute, but when he did, I thought he will suffocate me.

"Guys, not to be rude…but we'll be late" I heard Paul snickering. We separated, my eyes were glazed over and we were panting.

"Here, in three hours. Be good" I told Edward.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be good, mommy" he said in small voice, which made me laugh and slap Paul on the back. Paul looked annoyed.

"Are you EVER going to let it down?"

"Nope" I smirked.

We were in the same classes. In Management class we met with Kevin. He was next to a beautiful blond.

"Jenson! Nice to see you! And kitten!" the bastard dared to call me 'kitten'.

"Watson! My name is Bella. I'd appreciate if you called me that or nothing at all. Come on Paul"

"Oh are you listening to a pussy?" I turned to slap him.

"No, he doesn't deserve a second glance" Paul told me and led me to the back of the amphitheatre.

The course was boring, it was the last one until I saw Edward.

When we got out of the class, Edward was leaning on the opposite wall, grinning at me.

"I missed you, so I decided to come here" he murmured in my hair. I heard Paul say something, I wasn't paying attention.

"EDWARD" someone screeched from behind us. Edward moaned and hugged me tighter. The blond was Tanya and she was behind us.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" her sickening sweet voice asked. Edward tried to maneuver us away, but failed miserably. She was in front of us, grinning at him.

"Hello Tanya. Good bye Tanya" and he side stepped her and dragged me outside.

"Not so fast!! We haven't seen each other in an year"

"Oh someone up there must hate me" Edward muttered.

"He doesn't want to talk with you! Not now, not ever! Leave him alone" I screamed at her.

"Who's she, Edward? Another unwanted clingy hoe?" She didn't just called me a hoe!

I would have fled to her if Edward wouldn't have had a strong hold on me. "_Bella_ is my girlfriend! And you are the clingy hoe! Just go and leave me the fuck alone!" Edward exclaimed furiously.

"What makes her a girlfriend?" Tanya screeched again.

"She knows me and she's been in my room and my bed" with that said, Edward turned toward the car. I looked at Tanya long enough to see her mouth hanging open, before I turned myself.

Once in the car, Edward pulled off, screeching the tires and sped towards home. We were quiet and I could see the steam coming out his ears.

He parked and got out, banging the door behind him. He was never brutal with his car.

Once in the house, he went to the fridge and took out some leftover lasagna. He started eating it, cold, from the baking tin. I tried to go sit on the counter next to him, but I tripped over a chair. A hand on the food one on me, Edward straighten me. I sat on the counter and he came to stand between my legs. A fork full of lasagna was against my lips. I opened my mouth and took the food in. we ate in silence, he kept feeding me. Something about the gesture made my eyes water and I blurred out "I love you", I blushed immediately.

Edward's lips twitched, he was trying not to smile. He leaned down and pecked my lips.

Suddenly his lips were on my left ear, "Not as much as I love you, Isabella" he murmured and my whole bones turned into jelly, tears started falling from my eyes on their own accord.

The door at the house banged and Emmett appeared in the kitchen door-way.

"What have you done? Why is she crying?" he boomed. Way to kill my buzz, Em.

"He didn't do anything. We met Tanya" I told him, digging my fingers in Edward's forearm. It must have been painful, but he wasn't saying anything. Edward actually looked scared and ashamed at me. He regrets telling me that he love me. My heart sunk.

"What did she do?" asked Emmett.

"She called me names and swallowed her tongue after Edward's mini speech"

Emmett seemed to want to know more, but didn't ask. I hoped off the counter and dragged a depressed Edward behind me.

When I closed the door behind us I turned to him.

"Do you regret saying it?"

"What? How can you say that? Silly Bella" he said, taking my face in his hands and capturing my eyes in his intense ones. I forgot to breath and leaned closer to him. "Did _you_ mean it?" he asked huskily.

"Yes" I managed to whisper before he captured my lips. This kissed was different, we poured the love for each other in it, soon it grew hungrier and Edward pressed me against the door. He locked it and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him.

"I want you" Edward groaned in my neck.

"I'm yours"

"I don't want to hurt you! I don't know how to be gentle" Edward said in a paid voice, kissing my neck.

"Please, Edward! I'll help you. You can't hurt me, I trust you" I whispered fervently, kissing his jaw and down his throat.

He kept a hold on me and walked us to the bed, laying me gently down. He started taking my shoes off and then the socks. He crawled up to me and started kissing me with all the passion he had. I had a hand in his hair and the other was trying to get his shirt up. I moaned in frustration when I realized I can't multitask.

"Let me help you" Edward murmured and got off the bed. He winked at started taking his shirt off slowly. I moaned and started rubbing my thighs together, he was driving me crazy with lust. Inch by delicious of skin started showing and when the shirt was finally off, I was on my knees on the bed, my hands tracing his abs slowly. Edward groaned, "Lay back, I'm not done". Then his hands fell to his buckle belt and I fell on my ass on the bed, mouth hanging open. He is stripping for me! Edward took the belt out of the loops and swirled it in the air and threw it in the corner of the room. The button and the fly of his jeans were undone next and they fell to his ankles, he side stepped out of them and came back on the bed. There was a pretty impressive bulge in his briefs.

"My turn" I said jumping out of the bed. What was I doing? I tried to be seductive. I slowly took off my sweater and flung in across the room, it was followed by a small hiss and a mewl. I realized I must have hit Ruby. Oops! Edward was grinning and his erection was growing, so I was doing something good. I took the shirt off, then my pants. I managed not to fall while taking a foot at a time out of them. I took my bra off and saw that Edward had stopped breathing, I flung in to him. It landed on his head. It must have woke him from his daydream because the next thing I knew, I was on my back.

"You shouldn't have done that" Edward murmured lowly while rubbing himself against my thigh.

"I'm not scared of you"

"I'll show you scared!" I thought he'll start tickling me, but his lips closed around my left nipple and he started sucking. The sensations that coursed through me were unbelievable. I moaned and pleaded, but he kept a slow peace, switching between nipples from time to time. My hands were tugging at his hair and his name fell from my lips like a mantra. When he was finally satisfied with his work, his lips started going down. He paid attention to my navel and then took my knickers in his teeth and tugged them down while maintaining eye contact with me. I felt like exploding, too much foreplay will make me spontaneously combust! Finally, the last piece of cloth on me was gone. I was too impatient to be slow so I just ripped his briefs. Edward looked at me bewildered and then attacked my mouth again. It felt like heaven to have him touch me, skin on skin _everywhere_.

"Isabella" his low, husky voice made my bones melt.

"Edward" I moaned, hoping he will take the hint and just get inside me. His fingers traced my clit and I let out the loudest moan so far, Edward silenced me with another kiss.

"So wet…and tight! Bella…" Not the pained voice again!

"Edward, you won't hurt me, trust me!" I told him firmly, taking his face in my hands.

"Stop me if I do", then his eye widened and he jumped off me.

"What now???" I nearly screamed. He had disappeared in the bathroom, a moment later he re-emerged with the happiest grin on his face and something in his hand.

"Weren't we forgetting something?" he asked amused. I frowned my brow. Then I saw it, a condom. Silly boy! Might as well tell him what I'd done for him.

"No need" I whispered blushing.

He stopped in the middle of the room, condom in hand, all erect for me and looking beautifully disheveled. Edward watched me closely, cocking his head to a side and frowning his brow. Then as if he understood, he started shaking his head mechanically.

"Bella…tell me you didn't start taking the pill for me" his voice was above a whisper.

I nodded, looking down, suddenly feeling self conscious of my naked body. Edward was next to me on the bed, kissing me everywhere he could reach. Every kiss was punctured by a word, he was saying "I love you", over and over again.

"You're not mad?" I asked shyly.

"Bella, no one has ever done such thing for _me_! You really trust _me_! You really love _me_!". Every 'me' was said proudly and astonished.

"I really do. Now come here and show me how much _you_ love me"

"I'll show you for the rest of my life, over and over again" he said seriously and positioned himself at my entrance.

He looked in my eyes, "Are you sure you want this without the condom?"

"Yes, I want to feel you" this made him groan. I felt him slowly sinking in, he wasn't even halfway in when his restrain went out of the window and slammed into me, I arched my back and reached for his head to kiss him, knowing I'll start moaning loudly otherwise. Edward's eyes were wide and I could see he wanted to apologize. I narrowed my eyes at him and moved my hips into his. I could feel every vein on his cock and the friction was unbelievable this way. He was touching new places every time he slammed back inside. He slowly lift my left leg and put it over his shoulder and he went deeper and I exploded. I arched my back and buckled my hips in his, my ass made contact with his sack and his dick twitched. A second later he was holding my hips in the air and pounding into me like his life depended on it. I felt my walls constrict again and this time we cummed together. My fingers digging in his shoulders and his teeth at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. Edward started licking where he had bitten and groaned softly. I raised my hand to his face and saw blood on my fingers.

We both watched my hands and talked at the same time.

"I bit you"

"I marked you"

We started laughing, but soon realized it wasn't a good idea. We were still joined and the movement made him twitch inside me.

I got out gently from under him and examined his back, it looked as if Ruby had sharpened her claws on it. I traced the wounds and kissed them. "Does it hurt? The truth, please, don't spare my feelings" I murmured.

"A little, but that thing on you neck must hurt worse" his velvety voice whispered. I raised my hand instinctively and felt something big forming on my neck. It hurt only if I touched it.

"Not really. What did you do?"

"I have to tell you my darkest secret" I said solemnly. What now? He is joking, right?

"What secret? Don't scare me" I pleaded him.

He looked down, still serious, still pained. Oh God, he is going to say something very bad and I don't want to know.

"I am a vampire" he whispered lifting his gaze to focus on my eyes, making me lose my head. His eyes were wide, green, pained, but there was a hint of something that he couldn't mask. What was that? And what does he mean 'vampire'? That dark creature of night? I always liked them, but now…no, Edward is joking. Vampires bite people. _Edward just bit me_. Another voice told me.

He was still looking at me solemnly. Edward stayed motionless against the headboard watching me absorb the information. It was surreal, he IS kidding! He must be! And if he is and made me think all these, he is going to pay. I was staying on my knees in front of him, naked, petrified, my mind swirling with what he had just told me '_I am a vampire'_

_

* * *

_

**Review! If you don't, I'll send Edward after you, to bite you! **_

* * *

_


	9. Clumsy Bella and the phoenix

**I do not own it!**

**Kind of random, I promise soon there will be more action and drama!**

* * *

I was still staring at Edward when Ruby jumped on the bed and settled on his knee looking at us strangely. She has red eyes…Edward doesn't! He is kidding and he will pay! I mean what kind of boyfriend does this after the first time? None, just Edward.

I raised my eyes to his and narrowed them, "Vampire?" I managed to say.

"Yes" he answered smoothly. Then, I saw it again, that flickering in his eyes that was there only when he was joking or making fun of someone.

I took the closet thing to me, a pillow, again and started hitting him repetitively in the head with it.

"Hey, easy! You don't want to ruin this one, too" he murmured.

"It wasn't funny! You made me believe! How can you do such thing, now?" he cocked an eyebrow and started scratching Ruby.

"Edward, I'm serious! What possessed you to say such thing? And after our first time, none the less!" I exclaimed. Edward moved, he took me in his arms, "See? I told you I'm not good at this stuff. I was kidding, but somehow I even believed myself. I don't know when to joke and when not to. Can you forgive me?" he murmured in my hair.

"Don't do this again! And –"

"Stop it!!" he screamed, startling me. Ruby had managed to get him excited again.

"Poor Edward, getting hard because of a cat! It's really crazy" I muttered.

"Well, you can help me…" he winked at me.

"No way! Ruby will help you, she did it!" I said giggling. Then I jumped out of the bed and went to the bath to take a shower.

"Not so fast!" Edward sprinted after me and pinned me on the door. His lips started sucking on my neck and then down to my breasts.

"Edward" I tried to stop him, but couldn't resist him long.

"I love you, Bella" he murmured in my ear. Then, he went to start the shower and walked me there. "I'll wash every part of your amazing body and then I'll love you again"

I kissed him, explored his mouth with my tongue and his body with my fingers, his muscles flexed under my touch. He washed me as promised and then got me in his arms and entered me right there in the shower. He was touching new places and I couldn't stop my moans.

"Shh urghh tight…Bella, love" Edward kept chanting.

"Edward…ugnhh I can't…"

"Cum" I couldn't deny him anything. I slumped on his shoulder, my fingers in his hair. Edward was supporting my weight, he carried me back to the bed after he dried me off.

"Do you like this dress?" huh?

"Bella, we have to get dressed, we've been in here for over five hours" Edward tried again.

"I…it's ok. Whatever you like on me" I told him.

We got dressed and went to the kitchen to get food. Edward had Ruby on his shoulder and an arm around me. We all got milk.

"Better, sis?" Emmett scared us when he talked.

"Oh…yes. Better" I said, blushing.

He looked at us suspiciously, "Took a shower?"

"Ye-fuck don't scratch me!" Edward took the kitten by its neck and put her on the counter, rubbing his neck. Then it happened, Alice came in and Emmett started screaming.

"What the hell happened to your neck?? Don't tell me the cat did it!" Emmett yelled.

"What's going on?" asked Alice.

Emmett took a hold of my dress and pointed to my neck. Then he turned to Edward, "If you as much as touched her, I'll kill you!"

"Emmett! Shut up, what I do it's none of your business" I told him.

"Hell it isn't! I'm your brother! Listen here, jerk, just stay away from her! I won't be responsible for what I do" Emmett threatened Edward, advancing to him.

"I will do what I want and what she wants. She's a big girl, she can choose whatever she wants. And besides, I love her" he didn't say that! Jasper had just come in the kitchen and he heard what Edward said.

"Em, let her choose, he is right" Jasper reasoned.

"On who's side are you?" now Emmett turned to Jasper.

"The right side. Really, do you think Bella approves of your relationship with Rose? No, but she let you be with her, because it's what you want"

"She…I…it's not…fine!" he conceded.

* * *

Edward, true to his word, went the next day and talked with the guys at the tattoo shop that were more than happy to have someone help them with drawing.

Emmett accepted that I am a grown-up and can do what I want.

And Tanya hadn't bothered us ever since that faithful first day.

Now, Halloween was a week away and Alice started decorating the house and asking us what costumes we'd like.

"Really, I don't care!" I told her for the thousand time.

"But you must be something! The typical things are ghosts, witches, devils, vampires….I don't know…come on, Bella" she insisted.

"I'll be the fairy Godmother" Rosalie told me.

"I'll be Tinker Bell" Alice said. It wasn't helping.

"Em! Jasper!" I yelled for them. They came running in the living room. "What will you be for Halloween?"

"I'm Hulk" Emmett said proudly. Hmm he doesn't look green, but he is big enough.

"Peter Pan" Jasper said and went to kiss Alice.

"ARGHH!!" I screamed, getting annoyed.

"Everything ok?" asked Edward as he came in the living room, taking his jacket off. They had kept him at work late again!

"She needs to choose a costume for Halloween and she doesn't know what she'll be. What are you?" asked Alice.

Edward looked at me and started laughing, "Vampire, I think" he said chuckling. I threw him an annoyed look, remembering what he had done to me just a month ago.

"You can be human, my meal, you know?" he said laughing. That seemed to be extremely funny because everyone started laughing.

"Whatever! Is the meeting over, Alice? I have an essay due in two days!" I said.

"Yep, done"

I went to our room, took my laptop, got in the bed and started writing my essay…or I tried to.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you" Edward told me when he came in the room.

"It's ok…it's not you, it's me…" I whispered, trying to concentrate on my essay.

"Isn't that a breaking up line?" he whispered lowly.

"Huh? Oh…argh! I can't do this! All those things now…I feel like drowning"

Edward came next to me on the bed and put an arm around me, "What's wrong? You can tell me"

"Well…too many essays, Mom making me go to Phoenix for Thanksgiving Day and you, of course" I took a deep breath as I finished.

"Me?"

"Well…not you personally, they always keep you up late at work!" I told him.

"I stay late…there's something…I need…no, I _have_ to tell you" Edward said in his pained voice, that he hadn't used in a while. What? This is scaring me.

"Edward?" I voice raised, close to hysterics. He took me in his arms and held me tight, "Shh, I just hope you approve. I…well…"

"Tell me, please. You're killing me here" I urged him.

"Bree and Brady think he's stupid…I'm stupid, but Collin helps me" Edward explained.

"Helps? What are you doing? What have you done, Edward??" I thought of the worst, he had promised he will stop!

He looked at me startled, then his eyes widened, "Oh silly Bella!", he said amused. "Why will I do that again when I have you here? I was talking about tattooing"

"You want to get a tattoo? Why are you asking my permission?"

"Technically…I want to learn how to tattoo, there I said it" he whispered and peeked at me from behind my hair, that had fallen on my shoulder.

"And where is the bad thing in this?"

"I don't know…you won't be mad?"

"WHY will I be mad? But…are you considering getting one?" I asked mildly interested.

"Maybe…" he said grinning.

"Edward?"

"Let me show you something" Oh God, he had already got one! Edward went to his backpack and got out a sketchbook.

"Here, I have a few drawn, but I don't know which one will look better on me…and I don't know where to put them" he sounded like a child that was allowed to eat candies before bed time.

I looked on the sketchbook and I saw a nice phoenix, it was unique, I had never seen one so beautiful, then there was a tiger and a stave.

"I love the phoenix!" I told him amazed. "Does it represent something in particular?" I wished I hadn't asked when I saw his face. His smile was gone and he had tears in his eyes. Why didn't I think?

"I burned and then I revived when I met you. You make me live again" he whispered and buried his face in my hair. I put my arms around him and kissed his shoulder.

"It will look good on your back or on your abs"

"Back, but not all my back. I want the tiger on my right shoulder" he whispered, trying to hold his tears.

"When?" I asked.

"Soon, I hope…by doing this…it will take some pain away" he murmured. I smoothed his hair away from his eyes and leaned down to kiss him. It was short and sweet, I felt him smile a bit against my lips.

"I want to come with you when you do it. Maybe get one myself" I told him.

Edward's eyes lit up, "Can I draw it? What do you want?"

"The sign for Celtic Eternity. On my lower tummy or wrist…not sure yet. I love that sign! And something else…What? No idea. Maybe you'll help me" I told him. I had thought of getting a tattoo since I saw James'.

Edward took the sketchbook and was about to start drawing something when I saw it. I snatched the sketchbook form his hands and looked at the page in front of me. I was speechless, my mouth hanging open. I looked between the drawing and Edward's face, who was looking at me horrified.

"You shouldn't have seen that one" he told me slowly.

"It's amazing! Tell me you will get it somewhere!"

"It is stupid, Bella! It's like first grade, writing our names on trees!"

"It's not! You must have worked so hard on this one! The most elegant script…and how you combined the letters, B and E never looked so good together before! It's like they're one" I whispered and traced the drawing carefully.

"My wrist" he said and took the sketchbook back and started working on the Celtic Eternity sign.

"Me too" I said after a few minutes.

"You too what?"

"I want it, too. On my wrist!"

"You're out of your mind! It's…it won't"

"Edward, I want it! It may sound silly, but I want it!" I insisted.

"Really, Bella?"

"Really"

Edward let the sketchbook down on the floor, moved my laptop on the night stand and turned to me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, he licked my lips slowly trying to get inside my mouth, I granted him access. We battled for dominance and he let me win, he tasted deliciously. I wanted to lick every inch of his skin. I tried to take his shirt off, "No, just kiss me, please" he whispered against my lips. What boy in his right mind says 'no' to sex? So we continued to kiss and touch each other, but nothing more. We managed to fall asleep some time later, tangled in each other.

You'd think I'd have nice dreams after that kissing session, but not me. I dreamt that Laurent still had a copy of the video and put it on for the whole school to see it, then Kevin tried to attack me for some unknown reason and then stuck a knife in my stomach. The pain woke me up. It seemed so real…and why is it hurting if it was a dream? I checked to see if I was truly injured, but found nothing, then another wave of pain hit. NO! I had just realized what was happening and tried to disentangle from Edward to go to the bathroom. No such luck!

"Edward, move your hand" I whispered trying to push it away. I finally managed to move his arm away and got up to go to the bathroom, when tripped over something soft in the middle of the dark room. Something sharp cut the skin on my ankle and I yelped. This awoke Edward!

"Bella?" he asked sleepy and confused. "What are you doing there? Oh God…you're bleeding!" he was alert now.

"I think my period came" I whispered blushing, "I was going to the bathroom and I think I tripped over Ruby…she scratched me" I concluded, watching little drops of blood fall from my ankle.

"Go check if you are…ummm….ok…you know? And then I'll come see how's your ankle" Edward said uncomfortably.

I went to the bathroom and sure enough my monthly friend was here. I took care of it quickly and then called for Edward.

"Sit there on the closet and put your leg on my knee" he said as he kneeled in front of me. "What have you done to the poor cat to make her do this to you?" he whispered mortified. I looked at my ankle for the first time and wished I hadn't. Ruby had taken a lot of skin away and you could see raw flesh there. The amount of blood made me dizzy.

"Breath through your mouth, I need to clean this" Edward instructed. He worked on my ankle carefully, I barely felt his touch there. I saw when he took a bandage and some cotton, soon I lost count of the things he was doing to me.

"Done" he declared. "Try and walk" I got up wobbly and gripped the sink, my foot felt on fire and I moaned.

"Ok, don't walk" he said and took me in his arms and carried me to the bed. "I'll get some Tylenol" he kissed my forehead and turned to leave. When he was close to the door, he bent down and picked something up, the cat! Then he opened the door quietly and got out.

Edward was back in record time with Tylenol, water and milk for Ruby that was nestled on his shoulder.

He gave me the pill and put the cat on the bed. She hissed angrily at me and scouted away from me in Edward's thigh.

"It's clear now. She officially hates me" I huffed.

"It's not your fault! You didn't see her. Does it hurt?"

"Yeah…but I'll survive. Is she ok?" I asked squinting at Ruby.

"She seems alright. Now it's time to sleep" he whispered and took me in his arms again, kissing my temple. "I love you" I heard him whisper.

I turned my head and kissed his neck, the closest thing, and whispered back "Love you, too". I settled against his chest and felt something soft close to my hand. Ruby was already on his chest purring softly. I glanced at Edward and grinned, he smiled back and I put my head on the crook of his neck, finally falling asleep.

I woke up first and got up of bed, forgetting about my ankle. When I put pressure on it, I saw blood filling the white bandage Edward had wrapped around my ankle last night.

"FUCK" I hadn't realized I screamed it, until Edward woke up startled.

"Bella? Let's go change that. Why did you put pressure on it?" he asked, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the end of it. He carried me to the bathroom, changed the bandage and let me take care of my 'friend' and brush my teeth.

"Edward?"

"Wait right there, I'll get in a second" he screamed.

He appeared in the door way a minute later, breathing hard, with his hair more tousled than usual. He looked as if he had been in a battle with a wild animal. Edward was grinning and scooped me up and carried me to the bed.

"What will the lady like to wear?" he asked in a gentlemanly way.

"Jeans, shirt and Chucks"

"Pity, I saw a nice skirt there…I wished" he sighed and went to rummage for what I asked.

"Ok, get me the skirt. But you have to be my bodyguard"

"Gladly" What's wrong with him? Why the god mood?

He started tugging at my shirt, "Hey" I slapped his hand away.

"You can't! So let me help you" he murmured.

So he dressed me and even convinced me to put some boots because they will keep my ankle safe.

Edward carried me downstairs, went to the kitchen from where I snatched two Granola bars and then made his way to his car.

"What happened? What did you do, Bella?" asked a concerned Alice.

"She tripped over Ruby and she scratched her" Edward explained

"You're not leaving the house dressed like that" Emmett exclaimed when he saw me.

"I have my bodyguard with me" I said, kissing Edward's cheek which warmed under my touch. Was he _blushing_?

When we got to the campus, Paul greeted us.

"If it isn't the damsel in distress herself!" he exclaimed when he saw Edward picking me up and settling me gently down.

"Get lost" I said annoyed.

"I bet he'll pay me to take care of you today"

"About that, here, I give you a cigar and you bring her back intact. Deal?" Edward said.

"Make that three cigars and you've got yourself a deal" Paul said grinning. Edward thought for a second and nodded, giving him three cigars.

"What am I here? A precious jewel you have to leave for sometime and need to leave it on good hands?" he was annoying.

"I couldn't have put it better. My little jewel" Edward murmured, leaning down to kiss me. I forgot that I was supposed to be mad at him. "Go with Paul, I'll see you soon"

That day passed impossibly slow. When I got to Edward's car, I was beyond exhausted and my ankle was hurting.

"Do you want to come and see the shop? Meet the infamous trio I've been telling you about?" Edward asked me once we were in the car. I nodded.

"Man, you made it! Here, we hav- ooohh you got a customer! And a lovely one" one guy said the moment we got inside.

Edward got defensive or possessive and put his arm around me.

"Collinr. She's Bella. What do you want me to do?" he asked, still gripping me. Conner looked as if someone had kidded his puppy.

"The devil. You need to finish that one!"

"Oh, right. Let me show my masterpiece" Edward told me, taking me to the back of the shop. "My desk" I plopped on his chair and watched his drawings. Perfect, all of them!

"Masen! Oh…later, then" a girl around twenty five said, she must be Bree.

"No, not a client. What is it?" asked Edward.

"Oh…you must be Bella" Edward had the decency not to look at me.

"I hope you said only good things about me"

Another guy came there, "Clumsy as you said, man. What happened with her leg?"

Edward threw a cloth at the guy, "Shut up, Brady! Does it hurt?" he asked turning to me.

"A bit. But I want to know what you told them about me!" I demanded.

"Nothing too bad" he murmured, taking me to the bathroom, taking care of my ankle.

Around eight, Bree came again to us. Edward had finished for the day.

"I thought about what you asked. I'll do it" she said grinning at him. His face lit up and took her a big hug.

"When?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Whenever you are ready"

"Now!"

"Well, then let's get started" What were they talking about?

To my astonishment and horror, Edward took his shirt off and straddled Bree's chair. He looked at me and saw my shocked face.

"The phoenix" he murmured happily. I got it. She decided to start his tattoo.

"Don't move, I have to put the stencil on you" she said.

Then she started making the contour.

"Tell me if it hurts. It's your first time" she said worriedly.

"I'm tough" Edward said. But I could see it was hurting him.

I sat next to him and took his hand in mine and caressed it, then traced his face slowly.

"I have just the tail to draw. But next week! You know what to do. I won't let you see it until it's done. Bella don't let him see it and tonight wash his back with a soft cloth" Bree instructed. Edward was pouting like a child.

"Just another week and you'll see it. Don't sleep on your back! Good bye"

We muttered our good byes and left.

When we got home, it was too late for anyone to be still downstairs. So we just got in our room, took a shower, together. Me washing him carefully and then going to bed.

"I'm happy, I'm finally doing something to deal with the pain. Thank you for taking care of me, Bella" Edward whispered in the darkness of the room.

"Always, Edward" I vowed and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

He nestled himself between my breasts and feel asleep, I followed him soon after that.

* * *

**Review! I hope you liked it.**

**Pictures on my profile ;)**


	10. Halloween: Vampires, Ghosts and Scooby

**I don't own it! **

**I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I didn't have any good ideas.**

**Short, I know :( **

* * *

Halloween was finally here. I wouldn't have been able to resist one more day. Alice had decorated the house and had procured our costumes. Mine was the easiest or so I thought. It wasn't until I saw it.

"Alice! I refuse to wear that!" It was a burgundy dress, with a corset and everything.

"I have to wear this skimpy dress and the wings! You are the most dressed out of us girls! Be happy" I didn't say anything else, just let her dress me. When she was done, I looked in the mirror. My eyes were smoky and I had red lips. My eyes widened when the landed on my breasts. My exposed breasts, they were spilling out of the dress. Emmett won't let me get out of the house.

"Alice, I'll bite my lips and I'll blee- HOLY FUCK! Alice, nicely leave us alone. I have to tell something to Bella in private" Edward murmured, not taking his eyes off me. He looked hot in his vampire costume and those fangs…

"Don't even think! And stay with your mouth slightly open and you will be fine" she instructed.

"Let's go! Can you make it out of the house?" she eyed us carefully. We nodded. I went to Edward, "Don't bite me" I whispered.

"Not now" he grinned and the cursed when he cut his lip a little.

Jasper looked so funny in his Peter Pan costume, I couldn't stop the laugh that came out when I saw him. Rose looked like a ballerina in that blue dress…and my brother…well he looked like Hulk.

We got out and Alice stopped me. "You know…you can leave whenever you want" she whispered. I nodded. I haven't been to a party since last year. I needed one. I was the only one in a long dress; I kept close to my vampire who bared his teeth to every boy that looked at me.

"You're scaring them away!" I said angrily after a few hours.

"You are my meal! No one touches my meal" he growled softly. "Let's go home. I'm tired of this thing…"

"Ok. Are you going to turn into a bat?" I giggled.

"I don't have the wings with me" Edward whispered, kissing my neck. I could feel the fangs against my skin and they shot tingles down my spine.

Edward took my hand and we walked down the street to our house. There were people everywhere, they had the strangest costumes. He kept an arms around me, tightly and put his cloak over my shoulders.

"Are you trying to suffocate your prey?" I gasped out, squirming under his arm.

"Is it too tightly?" he murmured in my neck, loosening his arm a bit and plating a kiss on my temple. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shit! Tell me you have the keys! Alice had them" I exclaimed when we got in front of the house.

"I…don't" Edward said, frowning.

"Perfect!"

"Do not panic, my lovely prey. Come with me" he tugged on my arm, dragging me behind the house. "How opposed are you to climbing a tree?" Edward asked eyeing the tree and our bedroom window.

"In this dress?? As if I could anyway! With my clumsiness, I'll break my neck"

"Hop on my back and hold on me tightly. It's the only way…" he muttered and crouched a bit to give access to his back. I thought he was kidding.

"Today, Bella!" Oh, well. I climbed on his back hesitantly and he started climbing the tree.

"Bella, if you cut my breath, I won't be able to do this" he said annoyed. I loosened my grip a bit. Now, we were on a brunch close to our bedroom window, luckily, I let it open.

The brunch made a protesting noise under our combined weight and I screamed.

"Shh, jus go ahead. Careful, I'll hold your hand the whole time, promise" I got off his back and moved gingerly to the window, my legs trembling. "Now, jump inside" Edward encouraged me. I jumped, not so gracefully. I landed awkwardly on the floor and scared Ruby, that had nestled on the bed. She hissed and jumped on the floor to see what had happened.

"Move aside, I'm coming in" I heard Edward yell. I scrambled off the floor and went to sit next to the bed.

Of course, he landed gracefully close to the windowsill , but lost his balance and fell head first on the floor, on top of the cat. She made a strange noise and Edward cursed.

"Well, I'm sorry. You should know better than to stay in my path, kitty. Still alive?" he murmured and took the fur ball in his hand, inspecting it. He turned to me and smiled sheepishly.

"Now, my lovely prey. How do you feel?"

I gulped and tried to say something, but I was mesmerized by how Edward was moving towards me. He was the predator and I was his prey. Common sense told me run away screaming, but my muscles were locked, holding me immobilized to the bed.

I scooted back to the head board and Edward leaped and landed on top of me. He put his cloak around us and his mouth to my neck. "Don't be scared, little one. It won't hurt…much" he cooed in my ear. My heart started beating loudly and my breath came out in spurs.

"Err…I"

"Shhh, be a good little girl, for me and you will get a reward" he eyed the dress for a moment and his eyes settled on me, burning with passion. Edward lowered his face between my breasts and inhaled, "Mhhmm. What an amazing fragrance. I bet you have the sweetest blood" he started kissing my exposed breasts, licking them occasionally.

"Will Alice kill me if I ruin this dress?" he asked seriously.

"I thought vampires were living corpses. She can't kill the undead! But she will manage to do it if you harm me" I giggled.

"How your words wound me. The undead" he said in mocked horror. "And I will never harm you, Isabella" he murmured, kissing me, not opening his mouth, afraid he might cut in my skin.

"I trust you. And you are allowed to ruin the dress as long as you promise to make it memorable" I said kissing his cheek. He grinned and put his teeth on the fabric between my breasts and tugged hard.

"FUCK!" he screamed, clutching his mouth.

"Are you ok?" I asked panicked, trying to see if he had hurt himself.

"Ok…I'll use hands. Your vampire almost lost his weapon" he flashed me a grin and put his hands on the corset. Edward tugged it and I heard the ripping of the fabric, it fell on either sides on my body. I didn't have time to be embarrassed that I was naked, I was happy I could breath again.

Edward's eyes were glued to my raising and falling chest, without a second thought he dived for my right nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking it.

My hands went to his chest and I started unbuttoning his shirt, Edward growled, pushed my hands away and ripped the thing. That was the sexiest thing I've seen so far. I moaned loudly and felt myself getting so wet I had to rub my thighs. Edward chuckled and unbuckled his pants and got out of them. My eyes grew so big I was sure they will fall out of their sockets. He wasn't wearing anything under them. Like I was, but that's for Edward to discover. He started tugged at the cloak.

"No, let it on" I murmured and held the cloak to his shoulders. He looked amused but listened to me. A hand went up my dress and when it brushed my naked, wet sex, shot out and started tugging at the skirt of the dress desperately. I was finally naked.

"You naughty, naughty human" Edward murmured in my neck, grazing it with the fangs.

"Edward" I moaned, fisting my hand sin his hair.

He stood up, naked, glorious in that black cloak, looking around, searching for something. He was so beautiful in that moment, disheveled hair, confused expression on his face, slightly parted lips. His eyes landed on something and he smirked. He looked at me and that something, that I couldn't see.

"Do you trust me?" he murmured, leaning closer and gazing in my eyes. He was so close, I couldn't form a thought. I just nodded, although I shouldn't have.

Edward kissed me quickly on the lips and jumped off the bed, got something from the dresser and came back.

"They're clean" he laughed. What is clean? Then I saw it, socks. What the hell?

"What are you going to do with socks?" I asked confused, raising an eyebrow at him.

He took my left wrist and wrapped it with the sock against the headboard, then the other wrist. "There" he smiled.

I looked at him startled. "Edward…?"

"That's my name" he grinned and shuffled around, then he stopped, "Is it too much to blindfold you?"

"I thought vampires weren't in the kinky stuff" I murmured, trying to settle my heart.

"En contraire, my love. We _love_ kinky! Ok, no blindfold" he muttered.

Edward started with my chin and went down to my stomach, kisses, licks, nips; by the time he got between my legs I was a mess of moans, sweating, hoping he will do something to quench the fire in me. His face disappeared between my legs and his tongue started licking greedily at my clit. I wanted to put my hands in his hair, but couldn't, so I wrapped my legs around his neck, hoping to bring him closer. His tongue disappeared between my folds and I screamed. "Shhh, people will think I'm killing you" Edward murmured against my folds. Isn't he? I thought that was his intention. He wrapped his hands on my thighs keeping them on his shoulders and dived again in me with his amazing tongue. I cummed hard and fast, saying his name like a prayer.

His hands were on the either sides on my face and he kissed me deeply, forgetting about the teeth, they cut in the corner of my mouth and I whimpered at the sensation. Edward looked horrified for a second, then licked it. "Yummy" he licked his lips, smirking at me.

I didn't have time to ask if he really licked my blood because he gripped my legs, put them around his shoulder again and pressed against me. His eyes held complete adoration and a hint of mischief.

"Tell me if I hurt you" he murmured and pushed inside me. I moaned, the effects of my orgasm still lingering. Edward started slowly pulling out and pushing in, I could see by the crest between his eyebrows that he was concentrating to make this last, make it sweet, but he was suffering.

I felt every vein on his cock as he stretched me when he pushed in me, he got almost all the way out and then, pushed back slowly.

"Let go" I murmured, hoping he will give in and just move. Edward shook his head and grinded his teeth together.

I started to raise my hips and rub myself against him, pulling him deeper inside me. He said a string of profanities under his breath and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I want…to make it good for you…and you are not fucking helping!" he said through his gritted teeth.

"I want you to move! Just let it go, lose control!" his eyes turned animalistic and he growled loudly.

"You don't want that to happen" he groaned, but moved faster.

I buckled my hips into his, "Do it! Give in to me" I moaned loudly when he touched a spot deep inside me. Edward snarled, there's no other way to describe that sound. He gripped my legs tightly, looked compassionately in my eyes and started moving faster and harder than ever before. I gripped my hands on the headboard for leverage and met his every thrust. The bed was moving and I couldn't care less. I won't be able to walk, I couldn't care about that either. Edward was finally _fucking the daylight out of me_. There was no other way I could describe this. Every time he slammed in me I moaned and he growled low in his chest.

"Bella – _thrust_- I love – _thrus_t – you! So tight, so wet, so warm" he grunted in my neck, his fangs were cutting in my skin, I felt the stinging, but didn't care. His cloak was making the friction even more mind blowing, rubbing against my legs. Enveloping us, protecting us from the outside world. It was our sanctuary.

I started trashing under him, squirming trying to keep the amazing sensation in as much as possible. Edward moved his hands to my ass, gripped it hard and I was on the brick of exploding. His finger slipped in my ass, involuntary or intentionally, I don't know but it was the end of me. I exploded, screaming his name from the top of my lungs. Edward wasn't finished, he kept going and going, but his movements were erratic and he was trembling.

"Cum! Now!" he demanded. I just had cum, could I do it again? Of course. I felt him open his mouth and was sure he will bite my neck, but it never came, a distant ripping noise was heard but I did think about it. I clenched on his member and climaxed again, bringing him with me.

Edward fell on top of me spent, raised a hand lazily and released my hands from the headboard. They fell limply on his back with a slap.

We just stayed there regulating our breath, I felt Edward's tongue lick my neck slowly, but other than that, we didn't move. If it had been for the wet tongue on my neck, I would have said he had passed out.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively after some time. He hummed against my neck.

"Are you ok?" He moved so I could see his eyes, they were red and it looked like he had cried.

"You're asking if _I_'m ok?? Fuck! I fucking bit you and I would have ripped your throat if I wouldn't have the presence of mind to sink those blasted fangs in the pillow! Damn Alice to the deepest pit of hell!" he sounded so pained and angry at Alice.

"She just wanted to get you in the character. We should have taken them out before…this happened" I told him.

"This? Oh, Bella! Are _you_ ok? I didn't hurt you, did I? What possessed you to tell me to lose control?"

"You were hurting, I could see that you wanted to-"

"Bella! I hurt you! Look, you can already see the marks on your hips and…and that thing on your neck" he murmured pained and got off me and went to the bathroom, locking himself there. Well, this is not how I envisioned the night. When did everything changed? I got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away" I could tell he was crying.

"Edward open it or I'll destroy it!" I threatened.

The lock turned but the door didn't open. He was giving me the option, to open or to go away. I opened it and found Edward in front of the tub, hugging his knees, with his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. I sat next to him and wriggled my way to get under his cloak, I hugged him tightly and kissed his mouth once.

"I'm not mad at you, silly boy. Let's go back to the bed, you'll get a cold here" his lips turned up a bit and he took my hand, helping me up. I glanced at the mirror and groaned. I was a mess, a small scar on my neck and feathers in my hair, again!

"It took me hours last time!" I exclaimed and punched him in the arm. He looked startled and glanced in the mirror, too. Edward came to stay behind me, keeping the cloak around us.

"Why love, we look amazing together, see? What a sight" He had his hair more tousled than usual, a few feathers in it, some blood on the corner of his mouth and eyes red from crying.

"Get those out of my hair!" I moaned. He obeyed and started picking at the feathers. After we were feather-less, we got back to our room and put some clothes on us.

"I'm hungry. Let's go make something to eat" Edward proposed and took my hand, leading me out of the room. Ruby behind us, her tail up.

I switched the light in the kitchen and looked at the clock, 1 am. "Really, Edward?"

"Midnight snack. You worked an appetite on me" he winked and opened the fridge's door. He got some milk and I took the cereals. We took a seat at the table and started eating. Ruby was meowing and she jumped on the table, lapping some milk form Edward's bowl.

"Gross! Go away!" he scowled at the bowl and pushed the kitten away. I started laughing and Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"You think it's funny?" I nodded.

"Then why don't you eat from my bowl?"

"It's yours and really, there are people that kiss cats and really drink after them. Besides we all know how much you love her" I winked.

"Argh, you'll make me sick!" he moaned.

We were startled by a piercing scream from outside. Alice's scream. The front door banged open, "No, Emmett, wait…someone's in the kitchen" she whispered.

"The hell if I'm scared. I'm going in there" Huh? Edward took my hand and pushed me behind the door. When Emmett got it, Edward closed the door and switched the lights off. Alice screamed again and this time, Rose screamed, as well. Edward had hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing.

"I'm not scared…I have a…stick and I know how to use it" I saw Edward biting his lip, trying not to laugh. Emmett's stick was Rose's wand.

It was so dark in the kitchen that I could barely see Emmett's form, Edward switched the lights on again and then off the next second.

"Man, get out of there…it's ghost!" Jasper's scared voice sounded through the door. I bit on Edward's hand to keep myself form laughing and he stomped on my foot. When Emmett reached the door, I brushed his arm and he got out of the kitchen screaming like a banshee.

"Fuck! Fuck! It touched me! It was cold and…yuck!" he screamed. I turned to Edward, "I'm yuck?" I mouthed in mock horror.

"Delicious" he whispered and kissed me quickly.

Ruby jumped off the table and came to us, brushing to Edward's bare ankle. He let out a yelp and almost jumped in my arms, "Hello, Scooby Doo" I muttered to him.

"Why, hello Shaggy" he grinned and released me slowly. "Damn cat" he muttered.

"Did you hear?" came Alice's trembling voice.

"This night, spirits come down on Earth…but I thought they were legends" Jasper said sounding confused.

"That's something I haven't been told. I'm a ghost" I murmured in Edward's chest.

"It's cool. I haven't had so much fun in years!" he chuckled.

"Do you realize all of them will murder us when they find out what we are doing?" I whispered scared.

"I'll bite them" he murmured, and then lowered his head and took my lips in a kiss.

This time, Edward did jump in my arms, but I couldn't hold him so we fell and the kitchen door being a swinging door sent us flying in the hall. Ruby had brushed his ankle again.

Rose started screaming and Emmett came towards us with a bat stick.

When he saw us he stopped, "Edward? Bella?" he asked confused.

I slapped Edward on the back of his head, "Nice one, Scooby"

"I truly hate it when –ARGHHH" Ruby had yet again come to Edward, touching his heels now.

"Wait a moment" said Jasper, looking between a scared Edward who was scooting away from Ruby and me. "You've been there"

"YES, fucking yes! You are allowed to kill me as long as you get her away form me" Edward groaned. Ruby was rubbing against his thigh, purring.

Rose took an umbrella, the closest thing to her and hit Edward with it. "You scared us! And you!" she turned to me.

"No! Hit him, leave her to me. Some brotherly love is going to happen!" Emmett advanced to me. He jumped on top of me and started tickling me. Jasper joined him and I couldn't breathe anymore.

Edward groaned loudly, "Fuck, Alice! I need that thing!" I saw he was clutching his groin. Oh, so Alice was really mad.

Now, some time later, we were all sprawled on the floor, breathing hard.

"How did you get in? I had the key" Alice asked bewildered.

"Window" answered Edward rubbing his arm.

"You are at the second floor!" Emmett gasped.

"I climbed the tree and then jumped inside" Edward explained.

"You put Bella in danger!" Emmett exclaimed angrily.

"She wasn't in danger. I was behind her the whole time"

"Can't we just go to sleep? We have classes today! I'd like to sleep at least three hours" Alice muttered, yawning. It was almost two thirty. We went to our rooms.

"I'll have a bruise! She had to hit me with the fucking umbrella!" groaned Edward, still rubbing his arm. It was true; there was a big red mark that will turn in a bruise by morning.

"Let's just sleep and worry about other things later" I yawned from the bed.

"Okay" he got in bed next to me, took me in his arms and we fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Review! I will try update sooner. But I really need your help. What should happen next? **

**I'd appreciate it, if you gave me ideas.**


	11. Hurt Edward

**I don't anything!**

**Oh God, how much do you hate me? No idea for the story...long wait. :( I hope you'll stick with me.**

* * *

I was fantasizing about last night, remembering how wonderful it was and how sweet Edward had been.

I felt a poke on my shoulder and then another one. I glared to my right.

"Pay attention! He said we'll have to do this project with partners and you know you'll write it" Paul hisses.

"Why me? I didn't hear a word from what he said! I'm tired"

"Had a long night?" Paul asked, wriggling his eyebrows at me.

"Can it!" I hissed, poking his arm.

"It's not nice to use other people's lines" he grinned at me.

"I've said that for the past year and you never said anything! Just-"

"Is there a problem, back there?" the teacher asked looking at us. I blushed and looked down.

"Nope! Everything's cool. Keep on bab-explaining us" Paul grinned at him.

"Babbling?" I laughed quietly.

"I didn't say it!" he groaned.

The class ended, finally.

"Ehh, Paul" I smiled up at him.

"What do you need?" he asked exasperated.

"Drive me home? Please?"

"Where's your chauffer?" Paul teased.

"Work" I told him.

"Fine, but first we're going to my flat to get something. Then, I'm driving you to him"

"I want home, not to Edward! I have to start the project, because you won't do it!"

"Come on, I want to see where he works" Paul insisted. I caved, of course.

Once at his flat, I was shocked to see it how messy it was.

"We're boys!" he reasoned. He got whatever it was he needed and we left.

"Have you talked with any of the other guys?" I asked in the car. He glanced at me, then focused back on the road.

"Just Bob, a few times" he answered after a few minutes.

"Bob?" I frowned, trying to remember him.

"The small one, that had a smart mouth at the party and was too much of a coward to show up the next day. Remember him?" Paul explained.

"Oh, yes. I don't like him" I mumbled.

"Just because he was drunk at the party. But once you get to know him, he's a cool guy. Is this the shop?" he asked pointing to the tattoo shop.

"Yes, the only one in this town!"

We got in and Brady came to greet us, then he realized whom I am.

"You just missed him. Ed went after coffee" he explained.

"Oh, I'll wait, not that I wanted to come, anyway. He's Paul" I gestured to Paul who looked like a kid in candy shop.

"Bree? Are you free?" Brady howled, he turned to me, "See, I can make rhymes"

"Stop charming my girl" I heard Edward murmur from behind me. I turned to him.

"Hey"

"Hey, stranger" he whispered and kissed me. "Why are you here? Missed me that much?"

"He wanted to come for some reason unknown to me" I gestured to Paul.

"It's good you're here. Bree will finish my tattoo" Edward grinned and stirred me to his desk. Paul was already talking with Brady about some tattoo he had always wanted.

"Wow, great! I want that one on my wrist, you know. I haven't forgotten," I told Edward. He frowned and muttered under his breath.

"Fine, but I'll do it" he said. My eyes must have widened because Edward grinned and winked at me.

"I've learnt how to do it and I'll keep Bree with me if you want"

"I trust you" I answered, still dazed.

"Now?" Edward asked eagerly.

"No…I don't have money" he scoffed at my words.

"Like I'd let you pay! Come here, let me draw it again and then I'll put it on your wrist" Edward murmured and gestured for me to sit in his chair.

"Hi, Bella!" I turned to see Bree smiling at me.

"Hi! Can he really tat?" I asked her, pointing to Edward.

"I'll help him if he needs help. You'll be the first one" she said.

"So I'm your guinea pig?" I asked amused. Edward turned to me, looking scared.

"I'm sorry…I'll let-"

"Shh, I'd love to be the first one you'll ink" I said, smiling at him. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the sketch.

I talked with Bree while Edward was busy.

"Done," he announced half an hour later. I turned with the chair to him and extended my left wrist. Bree put some alcohol on it to disinfect it. Edward kissed my forehead and put the stencil on my wrist.

"It may hurt a little, but I'll be here," he whispered. I nodded.

"Black and red, right?"

"Of course, just like that one I saw. It looks wonderful on my wrist" I grinned at him.

"Ready?" I just nodded and he started the needle, it was buzzing, I had a feeling of being at the dentist, which was absurd. It touched my skin and it hurt a little, but not too much.

"Edward, the cloth!" Bree reminded him. He cursed and cleaned with the cloth then continued to draw the outline of the E, the he used some red for the B. My wrist had become numb but I didn't move it.

"I'm almost, love. If you want me to stop, tell me" I looked at the progress, he had to fill the lower half of the B.

"Finish it, it's not that bad"

"Edward, remember the after care, it's her first time!" Bree reminded Edward who nodded and put cellophane on my tattoo and bandage my wrist.

"Emmett will have me by the balls!" he mumbled when we got to his car.

"I can choose what to do with my body!" I told him, knowing he was right. Emmett will flip.

"I'll tell Bree to do this one on my wrist, too. After she finishes my phoenix" said Edward, parking in front of the house.

"When will she finish it?"

"This week, when we have some free time" he rounded the car and took my hand, squeezing it then walking towards the house.

"We have pizza! Oh Lord, what have you done now, Bella?" asked Emmett eyeing my wrist. I squirmed and went to grab a slice of pizza.

"Give me some" Edward murmured from behind me.

"Not here! Oh…pizza" Alice retorted making Edward chuckle. I offered him my slice and he bit some.

"Are you going to tell me what you've done? Punched someone?" Emmett laughed, looking proud. I glanced at Edward who was beaming at me.

"Ehh I…gotatattoo" I rushed the last words, blushing.

"Come again?" my brother came closer, glaring at Edward. I stepped in front of him.

"I got a tattoo, I wanted it!" I said loudly. The room had quietted and it was too much tension in the air.

"A tattoo, you say?" Emmett asked calmly, but glared at Edward.

"She's tough, didn't whine at all" Edward said proudly and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't give a damn if you get a tattoo, but talk her into doing this shit! I know how you are, you may leave tomorrow and she'll get stuck with it…what did you get? His name?" Emmett growled.

"Our initials" I mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Fucking cliché!"

"I won't leave her! I love your sister, Emmett" Edward said calmly, hugging me to his chest.

"A word, please" Emmett muttered and went to the kitchen. I stopped Edward from following him.

"No! He will punch you!" I warned him.

"I'm not scared, Bella" Edward moved out of my grasp. "And he won't because you will beat him if he touches me." I wasn't as positive as him.

I bit my bottom lip almost tasting blood, as the kitchen door closed behind Edward.

"You're fucked!" Jasper stated. We gaped at him. It was unlike him to talk so rudely.

"FUCK, MAN! OW…NOO!" I sprinted to the kitchen when Edward yelled out.

He was doubting over the counter, hugging his stomach.

"What have you done Emmett?" I screamed and rushed to Edward.

"Serves him right. He had it coming from me. Little shit, like I don't know what you're after!" with that Emmett left us alone.

"Edward" I whispered and touched his forearm. He turned his head, making me gasp. Emmett has split his lip and it was bleeding.

"'ine. 'on't mind 'm" he said, spitting blood in the sink.

"Come on, I'm taking care of you upstairs. Go up and I'll bring food and some water" I pushed him towards the door. Edward straightened and hissed, "'ucking 'ell"

"Go, go!" I urged him.

I took two bottles of water and went to the living room to get a pizza.

"I hate you, Emmett" I hissed and snatched a pizza off the table.

"I'm doing you a good thing, kid. He's-"

"Why can't you fucking grasp that I love him? I don't give a shit about what you think! I didn't like Rose…but I didn't bitch out on you! So go mind your own business and leave Edward and me alone! If you continue this, I'm moving out" I shouted and marched upstairs, slamming the door after me.

"'at was 'hunhencesarry" Edward grumbled from the bed.

"Unnecessary, my ass! Look what he did!" I screamed and threw the food on the bed and went to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean the blood.

"'ve care your tat" Edward mumbled.

"I don't know what you wanted to say, but leave my tattoo be! You're bleeding and you care about my tattoo!" He was unbelievable.

I started to wipe the blood and he moaned, pushing me away. "Don't be a baby, it will sting a little!" I told him.

"A 'tle?" he groaned and went to the bath to spit blood again.

"I'll kill Emmett" I growled and went to sit next to Edward who had slid next to the tub. "'ucking 'urts" he muttered. I took him in my arms and held his head to my chest, soothing him and wiping the blood away. I started to feel dizzy by holding my breath, but I knew I 'd be sick if I smelt the blood.

He scrambled off the floor, stumbled to his backpack and got out a packet of cigarettes, then he opened a widow, lit his cigar and dragged once.

"Mhhmm 'mazing" Edward moaned.

"No!" I screamed and launched at him, Edward jumped back startled.

"'hat?"

"What? Why are you smoking?"

"'ave you lost 'ur mind? I'm 'omking, always been" he looked at me strangely.

"Not now, please! I want to see what's wrong, you're still bleeding!" I said watching a dip of blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"I bit ma to'gue" Edward mumbled.

"What?" I asked horrified, hoping he didn't say tongue.

He swallowed and tried again "Tongue", he said it and dragged another puff of the cigar.

I snatched it from him and took it the bathroom to put water on it. "Come here! Open your mouth!" I demanded and pointed to the closet seat. He sat down obediently and opened his mouth, whimpering. His tongue was swollen and blood was forming on the side of it, dripping in his mouth. I got some gauze and put it in his mouth, "Close you mouth and try not to swallow, bite the gauze to keep it in" I advised and put some bleach on the towel I had used to wipe the blood.

"'anks" Edward said through his gritted teeth. I nodded and went to get some pizza, but he stopped me and he looked at my wrist.

"Fine, but don't talk" I said and switched places. I sat on the closet seat and he crouched in front of me, washing my tattoo and putting new cellophane on it. When he was done, he took my hand and walked me to the bed, taking a notebook and a pencil form his bag.

I took a piece of pizza, not minding him; I thought he'd do his homework or something.

Edward pushed the notebook to me and pointed to what he had written there.

_Thank you! I truly appreciate it, but you shouldn't worry so much, I had much worse. Emmett may be right, I'm an asshole…I've changed a lot since I met you, I must admit. I love you, Bella._

I read it a few times and every time my heart broke some more for him and tears gathered in my eyes. I turned to Edward who was watching me intently and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. I kissed everywhere I could reach, "I love you so much! Don't ever think I'll let anyone hurt you. Not even my brother! Life has been crude enough with you, so far" I whispered in his neck, while squeezing him.

Edward shuffled under me and took the notebook with determination.

_You don't know what you are talking about! This is nothing, Bella! Don't do anything stupid, like jumping in front of me again! Next time you may get in front of mortal danger!_

"What? What do you mean? What are you doing?" I asked shakily. His eyes widened slightly and wrote down furiously, I small "Fuck" escaped his lips.

_My past…is dangerous! I know, Tanya won't back down and she made friends with that guy, I don't like him! Bella, promise me, please! I can't lose you to your foolishness and devotion to me._

I read it carefully and looked at him, his eyes were sad; I never wanted to see that look in his eyes. She won't back down?

_Let's just fucking nap or sleep, considering the hour. I won't talk till morning, be proud of me, it will be the longest I didn't talk in…ever. Good night, beautiful._

I smiled proudly and put the pizza and water aside, then snuggled close to Edward who put his arms around me.

"Good night" I whispered and pressed my lips to his softly, afraid to hurt him.

I hadn't talk with Emmett for the rest of the month which passed fairly normal. By normal I mean, Edward finished his tattoo, I nagged Paul to help me with the essay I was writing and of course, Edward was right. Tanya didn't back down, she came back in full force one day.

I was waiting for Edward by the car when she matched to me and gave a speech meant to scare me, how Edward's hers and I should never even think of concurring with her, that she'll get him back even if it was her last mission in life. Stupid! Edward got mad when he saw her there, threatening me; I got him out of there before he could do something stupid.

So yes, Tanya was my shadow now. Where I was, she was, too. It was annoying. I will never back down!

I unlocked the door and got in the house. It was empty or so I thought. Alice and Jasper were out for the night, Rosalie had some project with her classmates, Edward was at the shop and Emmett, I didn't care.

"Sis!" I spun around and made eye contact with Emmett. "I am sorry for hurting Edward. Really!" he mumbled.

"Let the sun fall out of the sky! Emmett apologizing? Such an honor! Apologize to Edward, not me! I don't have what to talk with you." I exclaimed and made my way up the stairs.

"Bella!" I didn't turn to him.

I finished my essay and got up to stretch. Where was Ruby? She would have jumped on me a long time ago. I searched for her around the room, and then went downstairs. Emmett was watching the game.

"Have you seen Ruby?" I asked, feeling stupid for suddenly talking with him.

"Nope! Last I saw her, it was this morning when Edward gave her the milk." He said not taking his eye off the TV.

"I can't find her! Leave the game and help me find her!" I snapped. It seemed he would do anything to make me forgive him; Emmett got up and we started looking for Ruby. After an hour I felt helpless.

"What are you doing under the fridge, Emmett?" asked Rose from the doorway. I didn't even hear her come in.

"Looking for the fucking cat! She's black and little! She can be anywhere!" he groaned.

"Emmett, stop complaining!" I moaned and kept thinking of places where she could have hidden.

"It's in vain! I'm going to bed!" I announced after a few minutes. No cat and no Edward. Perfect. My night sleep was doomed. Why is he coming so late, every night?

"Shhh, don't wake Bella" I heard a murmur. It was Edward's voice, but it sounded wrong, too light, too far away. I heard a small mewl and more rustling. I cracked an eye open and surely there was Edward in just his pajama bottoms, holding the small cat in his palm. What was he doing? He put her on the floor and came to the bed.

"What hour is it?" I whispered, making Edward jump.

"Two. Why are you awake?" he said in the same distant, dreamy voice. Why was he acting like this? I turned to face him.

"Why are you so- Edward…" I finished in a whisper. His face was flushed, his eyes crazed and slightly red, hair mussed up. I'd seen him looking like this only once. When he had his Heathcliff madness. When he was high.

I took his face in my hands, he was burning up. "What have you done?" I asked sadly. He had promised he won't do it again!

"Got a few shots of Jack, nothing too bad. It was Collin's birthday." He grinned at me.

"It wasn't only whiskey! You took something!" I whispered upset, taking his arms to inspect them. Sure enough, his right elbow showed it all. "You thought you could keep this form me?" I asked, my voice raising.

"You didn't realized until now. Why bother?" WHAT?

"What did you just say? How long…have you…Edward you promised me!" I mumbled, letting anguish tears slide on my cheeks.

"Five days." He answered serenely, toying with a piece of my hair. I let out a strangled sob and turned on my side, feeling waves of nausea rolling in my stomach. I had failed him!

"Isabella" Edward murmured in my ear. His hot, stinking of alcohol breath tickled me, his hands roaming my body. "I want you" he murmured and placed kissed on my shoulder, his finger slipping in my knickers. I squirmed, reasoning with myself that it's Edward. But he wasn't my Edward…he was mad Edward.

"Why? Why did you do this?" I asked, my voice shaking. I pushed his hands off my body.

"I…don't know. I won't do it again" he murmured lightly and pressed kisses on my neck.

"Edward, snap out of it! How could you? How much did you…?" I gulped, not even able to say the word 'dose' or 'take'.

"Seventy milligrams." Edward chuckled and continued to nuzzle in my neck. Seventy? Let it be a cruel joke! After five months…he could die!

"Come with me." I got up and tugged some jeans and a sweater on me; I helped him in some clothes and was out of the door in five minutes.

"Where are we going?" he asked annoyed when I didn't let him kiss me again. "I'm thirsty." He giggled and ran down the stairs, I ran after him, afraid he might get hurt.

He wasn't drinking water, he found a bottle of vodka. Emmett's doing, I'm sure.

"NO! Here, have some water. It will help, I promise." I offered him the water and surprisingly he took it.

"You look like a lioness when you're angry." Edward stated, leaning on the kitchen counter and eyeing me.

"Shit! Can you stay alone a moment? I'll be right back." I had forgotten the car keys. I dashed upstairs, hoping I didn't wake anyone, took the keys and got back. Edward was looking out of the window drinking from the bottle of vodka! When he heard me, he turned and looked upset at me.

"You were supposed to come from the window!" he snapped.

"What?" I asked shocked. He had a crazed look in his eye, his pupils dilated. I was scared, for the first time. He looked dangerous.

"Doesn't matter, you're here. You came! I hope you were happy when you haunted my nights!" Edward growled and approached me. I backed instinctively and hit the wall. I was Cathy, again!

"Edward." I said firmly, praying he will snap out of it so I could get him to the hospital.

"Again? Who is this Edward? You like them with their initial being E? Edgar, now Edward! It's Heathcliff, Cathy!" he snarled and threw the bottle of vodka on the wall opposite me, making me scream. "Don't be scared, I'll never hurt my soul, my life!" he crooned gently, approaching me again. Slow, deliberate movements; a predator stalking it's prey.

"Will you come with me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Where? To our tree?" Huh? Oh, he's Heathcliff. Should I lie? If he realizes I'm taking him to the hospital…I shuddered only at the thought.

The door of the kitchen opened to reveal four terrified forms, watching us.

"Who are they? You made friends?" Edward asked delusional.

"Yes! They won't hurt you, just come with me." I pressed, glancing at our friends. Alice was crying in Jasper's arms and Emmett looked ready to jump on Edward.

"Sure. Where are we going?" he asked again, wrapping his arms around me.

"To a beautiful place I found." I murmured, my voice shaking. I walked him out and buckled him on the passenger seat, then drove to the hospital. I saw Emmett's jeep following us.

Edward seemed out of it when I parked in front of the hospital. When I helped him out of the car, he pressed me to the passenger door and plunged his tongue in my mouth! I moaned and tried to break the kiss, to no avail. Emmett came with a doctor outside the hospital, I saw them over Edward's shoulder. The doctor had a syringe in his hand, I didn't realize what he wanted to do until he did it. He plunged the syringe in Edward's unexpected arm making Edward break the kiss and look down at his arm confused. A second later, he started falling.

"Emmett!" I screamed, trying to keep Edward from falling, but he was too heavy. Jasper helped me.

"He doesn't even deserve to be looked at him with my ass! Fucker! He's out of the house when he's released from the hospital!" Emmett yelled at me.

"But…no! You can't!" I shot back.

"Let's get him inside and see what we can do." the doctor said. "Does anyone know how much he took?"

"No." Alice choked out.

"I know." I whispered and dragged the doctor aside. "Seventy milligrams."

"Oh"

"No! He had stopped…almost five months ago. It's bad to take this much after so long." I shouted.

"I'm a doctor, I should know that. I'll wash his stomach, so you understand my terms. He'll be ok. Wait next to your friends" the doctor said and took Edward away.

I slumped on a chair and burst in tears.

Why had he done this? What was going on with him?

"Where were you??" Alice came screaming to me.

"Don't blame me! He came in our room around two am and…well I realized he's gone." I whispered, trying to stop the tears.

Emmett dropped his weight next to me and sighed. "I've told you, he is bad!"

"He hadn't hit me! He will never hurt me, not even under drug influence!" I exclaimed, nearly throwing up when I said the word 'drug'. "Excuse me, I have to go throw up." I got up and rushed to the nearest bathroom and fell on my knees in front of a toilet, dry heaving.

"Bella" I heard a voice behind me. A voice that belonged to someone I didn't know what was doing there. I turned and frowned at Rosalie.

"It's alright, I have some water here. I'm here if you want to talk. Your brother can be obnoxious at times." Really? I didn't know that!

"What are you doing here?" I moaned and turned to the toilet, nothing coming up.

"I know how it is to need someone and not to have who to turn to." She whispered and folded her legs under her, placing herself on the floor next to me.

"You haven't been through what I was! What I am!" I groaned and leaned my cheek on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around me.

"You lost someone and I lost my innocence. You found someone else, as well as me. Why do you go after bad guys, Bella?"

"Edward's not bad. He has a difficult personality and has been through a lot. What do you mean you lost your innocence?"

She got more comfortable, leaning against the wall with me in her arms. "Everything starts and ends with _Royce King_!" she spewed the name. I've heard of him, from James.

"A friend of Caius'?" I asked. Rosalie looked at me amazed.

"How do you know of him?"

"James…Caius…long story" I mumbled.

"You know Caius?" she asked scared.

I laughed bitterly. "He killed James in front of me! Of course, I know him!"

Her beautiful face turned in one of horror as she looked at me. "Royce was his friend!" she said. "He was everything that I ever wanted until he and his friends got drunk and high and…" she trailed off, staring intently at me. "And raped me. All of them!"

My eyes were wide and tears flew out of them. She's been hurt! Worse than me.

"Oh Rose!" I whispered terrified and hugged her.

"It's ok. Your brother is my shelter. Bella I told you this…Edward…Bella, drug addicts are volatile. He may love you more than anything, but he doesn't know what he's doing while high!" she explained.

"Don't I know? I just wonder…_what_ made him do it again?" I asked panicked, pulling at my hair.

Silence fell between us; the door banging to the wall startled me.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. I was on my feet and next to her in a second.

"What? Tell me he is alive!" I said, shaking her shoulders.

"He is…awake." She whispered.

"Room?" I asked frenetic.

"221…but-" I didn't wait to hear her out, I rushed to his room.

I opened the door and closed it behind me, before looking up to see Edward.

"Bella…hate me! That's what I deserve! Hit me, hurt me, I won't stop you!" Edward murmured, gazing in my eyes.

"Why?" I asked, averting my eyes so he won't see me crying. He knew what I meant and he patted the bed next to him, sighing. I obliged and sat at his feet, staring were his big toe should be under the sheets.

"I wish I were dead and you won't have to hear what I did last night." He said, making me choke on my tears. He had done something bad, very bad. I could see it in his eyes, on his face. But what?

* * *

**Review! I know you want to know what Edward had done!**

**I have a few ideas, I'll settle on the worst one :) I'm evil!**


	12. Edward's deeds

**I don't own Twilight!**

**It's short :( I just cleared Edward's deeds. Don't hate him, Bella doesn't. **

* * *

**EPOV**

"Close after you finish, Bree!" Collin yelled and closed the door after us.

"So, to yours?" asked Brady excited.

"Yep. I have some cool stuff. Celebrate in a big way. I am twenty five only once!" Collin grinned and led us to his house. "The guy who got me the stuff is coming over as well."

I kept walking, not saying anything, reasoning with myself to say good-bye and go home before I do something bad.

We got in front of his house to find Tanya and that guy, Kevin. This must be a joke! I dragged Collin aside, "What is she doing here?" I asked angrily.

"She's Kevin's girl!" he said and went to open the door.

We got in and I kept as far away form her as I could. Kevin put drinks and we drunk and talked. The alcohol getting to my head after a few hours.

"Now, the stuff!" Collin announced, getting up and swaying his way to a drawer. He got out a packet of something white and a few syringes. I watched horrified as he distributed to everyone a syringe and a small package of heroin.

"No, thanks." I slurred out. I was already drunk; I won't do this, too. Not now, not ever again!

"Oh come on, Cullen!" Brady insisted already fumbling with the packet.

"Should I help you?" Tanya asked, she was next to me. When had she got so close?

"No! No, I'm leaving." I said loudly.

"No, you're not. Really, man, we're just getting started." Collin said dejected.

"Fine, I'll stay but won't take anything! And get away form me, Tanya!" I pushed her away.

I eyed the white powder and shook my head, trying to clear it. I won't take anything! I should leave; my personal drug was home, probably waiting for me. I got up, only to being pushed back by Tanya's hand.

"Here, I'll make your doze." She offered. Before I could say no she ripped the packet and started preparing a doze.

"No…NO! I can't." I said pained, thinking how I'll hurt Bella by doing this. But now, that I saw it there, in front of me; the syringe was beckoning to me, luring me to take it. A rampageous need overwhelmed me and I snatched the tourniquet from Tanya's hands and wrapped it around my biceps.

"Easy, man!" Kevin warned me. I didn't listen. I was a craving man. I've missed it, I won't say I didn't. I put seventy milligrams and sucked in a deep breath then pressed the needle to my vein. The relief was sudden and powerful. I threw the syringe and the tourniquet away and slumped on the couch grinning.

I couldn't concentrate on what they were talking, the words flying by. I saw Tanya fighting with Kevin and soon he left angrily. Conner told me something I didn't understand, but I nodded anyway. It's good to nod, even if you don't understand the other person, it shows you pay attention. I was being lifted and helped out of the door.

"Is the party over?" I asked, my words too loud in my ears.

"I just told you that you have to go, because my mom will be back from work." Collin said.

"OH! Cool! Tell her she has a nice house." I said and stumbled out of the house. Collin and Brady shared a look, I didn't understand it, in my state and Tanya came to me.

"I'll drive him home." She offered. It was sweet of her. She didn't drive me home, but we got to an abandoned building. I realized it was the one Bella showed me the first day here.

Tanya helped me inside where I was too far gone to react the way I should have reacted. She pushed me on the floor and I tumbled down, not even feeling the pain. Before I realized what she did, she had undone my jeans and tugged them and my boxers down. I didn't protest, I needed a release, heroin always made me horny. And Tanya knew this shit. She lifted her short skirt and implanted herself on me.

The part of brain that was trying to keep on the rational straws was yelling at me to push her away and get the fuck out of there, but the fogged part kept me to the floor and made me groan in pleasure as she started bouncing on me. I realized it was too late to stop anything; I'll have to carry the blame for doing this shit.

Something animalistic snapped in me when Tanya leaned and ripped the shirt from me. I pushed her on her back, bent her legs so they were on her shoulders and dove in her at a fast peace. She was making some mewling sounds and her nails dug in my back. I finished too soon and didn't give a damn about her. I was angry with myself for doing this! I was angry with her for making me do this! So I made her pay.

"You aren't going to let me hanging?" she purred at me, getting up. I had had enough of her behavior and I pushed her against a table, where I didn't wait for any permission, just plunged in her. She screeched, in pain, I was sure. I didn't care.

"Edward! OW! What are you doing?" she cried out.

"Shut up, bitch! I just ruined my life! I'm taking you down with me." I growled and pushed her head on the table violently, making her hit it in the table.

"No! Stop!" she struggled to get out of my grasp, which enraged me. I continued to take her from behind, not caring for hitting her hips on the table or about her agonizing, cries that where driving me crazy. I ripped her shirt and stuck it her mouth to make her shut the fuck up.

"Noo" her cry was muffled by the cloth. I kept a hand clapped on her mouth and whispered lowly, "You're going to obey to me! You won't scream or I'll make sure you'll never scream again!"

She shook in my arms and I gave one more violent thrust, empting myself in her. I slumped on the couch and watched as Tanya fell on the floor sobbing.

"I hate you!" I seethed. She cried harder. "I'll give you a reason to cry!" I snarled at her and got up, advancing to her making her cower in the foot of the table.

The door opened to reveal Kevin.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he screamed at me, struggling with something in his pocket.

"Fucked her, like the bitch in her deserves!" I said proudly. That's when I saw he took out a gun and pointed it at me. _Shit! _Kevin came to me and put the gun on my throat.

"Touch her again and I pull the trigger!" he threatened me.

I moved fast, took the gun from him and pushed it to his stomach. "I'll do whatever I please, now that she ruined my life!" I growled. I had a hand around his back keeping his wrists locked and the other hand pushed the gun to his stomach.

"Don't hurt him!" Tanya cried, she had spitted the shirt form her mouth.

"You're gone, man! Let me drive you home." Kevin reasoned, looking scared and struggling against my grip. I sneered at him and pushed the gun deeper when I remembered what Bella told me about him. He was the reason James died and he betrayed him for running to Caius, when his boss was dead. My finger slipped on the trigger and I big boom echoed in the empty building. It had been loaded. _Fuck! I shot him!_ My eyes grew wide and started panicking.

Kevin was on the floor in a pool of blood, writhing around.

"Fuck!" I shouted and fumbled for my phone to call an ambulance.

"D-don't! G-gi-ive me the g-gun." Kevin rasped. "The l-least I can d-do for James"

I looked at him incredulously, glancing at my phone and at him. "D-do it, Cullen!" he demanded, breathing hard. "I won't shot you, sco-out h-honour."

I took a step tentatively to him and gave him the gun, scared out of my mind. _What had I done?_ He took the gun and started rubbing his hands on it.

"There. Run! T-take her w-with you." He rasped and closed his eyes, moaning in pain.

I didn't think twice I took my shredded shirt and threw it on Tanya, tugged my jeans and rushed out of there.

"NO! He's dying!" she cried.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed, trembling and hopping on a bike.

"I'm taking my car." She said and turned to her car.

"Straight home! And don't tell anyone what you saw! I mean it. The least you could do for me." I mumbled, not needing her trust after what I just done to her.

"I'm sorry for making you take the drug. Good-bye, Edward." Tanya said crying, opening the door of her car.

"Sure you are. It's the last time you'll talk with me and you take what you saw there to your grave!" I threatened her. She nodded sober, tears running on her cheeks and got in her car.

I gunned the engine and flew home. _I hoped Kevin was dead. How twisted can I be? To wish that another human being is dead. The drug was still in my blood and it was talking for me._

I got inside, took two pills of Diazepam and drown them with a drink of the vodka I saw on the kitchen counter. I heard a small mewling from above me and frowned. When I glanced up, I saw Ruby was on the fridge. What the hell? I took her from there and she nuzzled in my palm. When I got in our room, Bella was sleeping. The pills were kicking in and the heroin combined with them made me extremely happy and fucking relaxed.

Ruby mewled loudly, probably scared and hungry. "Shh, don't wake Bella." I murmured. It will be hell in the morning, to explain what I had done. I knew I'll tell her. I couldn't keep anything from my sweet Bella. That's it if she'll want me again after I finish telling her about my deeds. I put the cat on the floor and tugged some pajama bottoms on me, then got in the bed.

Bella was awake and she asked what I had done. I told her the truth, that I took heroin. I hadn't told her that…I had done it just twice before. Put I didn't inject it, it had been coke. I realized I started lying, why did I say five days? Why did I let her think it was heroin? Why am I even telling her? _Because I love her and I can't afford to lose Bella._

She dressed me and got me in the kitchen. Where are we going? Why keep it a secret?

When she came back, I had the same illusion I had in the summer. The beautiful Cathy was there and I was Heathcliff I was aware I am Edward, but the clouded part of my brain made me think I'm Heathcliff. She drove me somewhere. When we got out of the car, I needed to feel her lips on mine, one last time. I could feel it, I was approaching my end. The end of our relationship. How right had Emmett been!

I pushed Bella against the car and kissed her as if my life depended on it. Suddenly, I felt a stinging feeling my arm and I turned to see a doctor and a syringe that had been in my arm. Everything went black.

"Hello, kid." A man whispered, he must have seen my fingers twitching.

I opened my eyes and came face to face to the same doctor I had seen outside. Now, I was on a bed.

"You are ok. I ran some tests, you've been drugged. Heroin and Valium. Do you remember what had happened to you?" What? He thought _someone_ did it? Yes, Tanya.

"I know. I did it." I whispered, my voice sounding wrong, raspy. His eyes grew wide and the he shook his head.

"Your friends are here. Is there one in particular you'd like to see? It's after visiting hours, so just one is allowed." He explained.

"Bella." I said instantly. I must be some masochist for wanting to see her and hear how much she hates me, she'll break up with me the moment I tell her what I did. _Kevin._ I felt sick and tried to swallow to push the nausea away.

"Okay." The doctor said and left me.

Some minutes later, the door opened and close. Bella was here. She glanced up at me; I could see she had been crying.

"Bella…hate me! That's what I deserve! Hit me, hurt me, I won't stop you!" I murmured, trying to keep eye contact.

Her simple question made my insides twist in agony. "Why?" Bella came to sit at the foot of my bed, watching my foot intently.

"I wish I were dead and you won't have to hear what I did last night." My words making her chook on her tears. I saw sadness, worry and comprehension play on her face. She lifted her brown eyes to meet my teary green ones. She moved so fast I didn't know what happened until she was draped on my chest, clutching on my neck and crying so hard, the bed shook.

I raised my hands and slowly stroked her back and hair, trying to soothe her, to show her I'm there. For as long as she will keep me. Another few minutes, until I finish my story.

"Tell me! What have you done?" she murmured in my neck, laying her cheek on my shoulder, I could feel her breath on my neck and her fingers clutching my forearm.

I told her everything. I could see her say it's over and I'll go back to the building and shot myself, because I won't be able to live without her.

There was silence for a long time. Bella kept crying and I kept running my hands over her arms and back.

She raised her head, a big smile plastered on her face. Why is she so happy?

"You're first year!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes. But what had that to do with anything?" I asked surprised. Where were the punches, the harsh words I had expected?

"When you get out of the hospital, you go and ask for your room. Then we move in there." Bella informed me.

"WHAT?"

"Emmett said he won't let you back, and I'm not leaving you!" she demanded.

"How can you still want me? I'm a monster! I killed someone! I took advantages of a girl! I didn't keep my promise to you!" I shouted.

"You're not a monster! Don't ever say such thing! You're a very good person. I won't say that I'm happy with you taking…heroin again. Or doing that to Tanya…But I am somehow happy Kevin is dead." She whispered, blushing.

I looked at her amazed. Is she real? Can someone so good truly exist? She…forgave me for everything I did.

"Please tell me you hate me! I am a horrible person!" I said, grasping her hand.

"I can't ever say that, because I love you!" she whispered and cupped my cheek lovingly, caressing it slowly.

Her loving touch was my undoing. I burst in tears and buried my head the crook of her neck, my whole body was shaking with my sobbing. Her slim arms came around me and hugged me close to her, soothing me, combing my hair and kissing my cheek.

"Edward, calm down! You'll make yourself sick. Come on, love, calm down." Another wave of hysterics came to me at her words. I didn't deserve her love. I wanted Bella to be mad at me, to hate me, as a normal person would have. I had killed someone!

I felt sick and jumped out of the bed rushing to the bathroom and heaving in the toilet.

"Edward!" Bella screamed scared.

"No…I'm fine." I murmured, sticking my head back in the toilet. I slumped next to it when I was done and Bella was there, somehow. She took my head and laid it on her lap, stroking my face slowly. She offered me some water to rinse my mouth and then struggled with my weight, to help to the bed. As I was saying, I do not deserve her.

* * *

**Review! I didn't want Bella to forgive him so easily, but she insisted.**

**Emmett's revenge in the next one. I don't know how fast I'll update. **


	13. Emmett's warth

**Not mine! **

**Consider it an early Halloween present. :-p Although it is very sad.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Everyone had gone home. I signed Edward's files to get him out of the hospital. He promised the doctor not to do it again.

We left the hospital, hand in hand, at the break of dawn.

"Aren't you tired? You hadn't slept the whole night." Edward whispered concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's go, grab a bite." We walked to a McDonald's.

After he took a big bite of his McChicken, Edward asked, "Are you sure you're not mad? I hate myself, right now."

"Edward…" I tried to comfort him, but I had no idea how. He had killed Kevin, accidentally, of course, but still killed him. And he had raped Tanya. And he had taken heroin.

I got up and walked around the table, and sat on his lap. "You're a wonderful person." I whispered, caressing his hair.

"I'm awful. I…should go to the police and tell them what I did." Edward whispered, gripping my hand in his big one.

"No! You can't! They'll lock you up." I shuddered. I couldn't let that happen to him.

Edward raised a hamburger to my lips and I bit down, chewed slowly while I watched him. The pained and sorrowful eyes where watching me intently. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

Everything had been perfect, until he accepted that stupid job. I saw how he slipped away, every day coming later, hiding things.

"What should I do, now?" he murmured in my hair.

"Start with quitting your job." I said.

"Anything, Bella. How am I going to come back with you in that house? Your brother will kill me!" Edward shivered.

"We're going back together. They're at school now. We pack and go to your room on the campus."

"Sheesh! If it were that easy! Bella, Emmett will wait for me and….fuck, I'm dead!" he whispered horrified and tugged at his beautiful locks of hair.

"You're not dead! I'll be there with you!" I promised.

"Bella, I don't even think they still have my room on the campus. We go back and promise me, you will let Emmett do whatever he wanted to me." Edward whispered in my hair.

"Eat, you must be hungry." I pushed the burger to him.

"I'm just thirsty." He sighed aggravated, put the straw of his Cola in his mouth, and started sucking. Of course, he was thirsty.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes, a song playing in the background. Edward laughed humorlessly, making me turn to him.

"Can't you hear the song? So fucking fitting!" Now that he mentioned it, I could hear it. _Fairytale gone bad_.

"Edward…it's not over." I kept telling him. His head fell on my shoulder and I didn't realize he was crying until my shirt got wet. I squeezed his shoulder and kissed his forehead, trying to soothe him but he cried harder. "Hush, I'm here. I'm not leaving you, ever." I whispered between kisses.

"I d-don't de-deserve you. Y-you are a-an angel." He hiccupped and sniffled in my neck.

"Hardly. I've done my fair share of bad things with James." I murmured and titled his head to see him. Edward's eyes were red, cheeks strained with tears, dark shadows under his eyes; he looked tired and drained emotionally and psychically. "I love you." I whispered, gazing in his eyes.

"How can you love me? I am a dead guy. I am soulless, what I did last night made me a monster!" he said forcefully, unable to raise his voice.

I realized telling him or the wall that he had a soul, it will be the same thing. "Let's go. You are tired, you need to sleep."

"Who needs sleep? I don't…Let's go to Emmett to help me out of my misery." Edward whispered, glancing at my lips. I blushed; it was a natural reaction when someone watched me.

Edward chuckled and watched me carefully as he leaned closer to me. "Would you let me kiss you?"

"Why won't I?" He didn't answer; Edward took my head in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. He let our lips touch for a full minute, then started moving them slowly, not coaxing me to open my mouth, just simply kissing me. I kissed him back, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"I can't lose you. If I lose you, I'll lose my sanity." He murmured seriously, peppering my face with kisses.

Fear crept in my bones. What if Emmett did something to separate me from Edward? I couldn't concept such a thing. Edward's been through so much, I couldn't leave him, not even if I could. I wasn't able to think of my life without him, but leave willingly. I shuddered at the thought and kissed him again.

We made our way out and we walked slowly, counting our steps, home. When we got in front of the house I saw the bike, he had come back on the bike. James' bike.

"Let me grab two bottles of water and I'll come up." I said and headed in the kitchen.

"I'll be upstairs, crawling under the bed and dying." Edward said monotonously. He left before I could say anything else. I grabbed the bottles and made my way upstairs. I was on the first floor when I heard a bang and next thing I knew, Edward landed at my feet. Emmett was standing at the top of the stairs looking menacing.

Edward whimpered at my feed and grabbed his ankle.

"Fucking asshole!" I screamed at Emmett and threw a bottle of water at him, my only weapon. I knelt next to Edward, who had gotten in a sitting position, still rubbing his ankle. "Is it sprained?" I asked him quietly, touching him lightly. Edward groaned and shook his head stubbornly. It was swelling already.

"Get out of my way, sister. I don't want to hurt you." Emmett said, pushing me away. I resisted and clung on Edward's arm.

"No! You aren't going to hurt him! Look at him Emmett! He hates himself, isn't this enough?" I screamed.

Emmett didn't listen, he simply brought Edward up and pushed him in the wall, his head banging on it making me wince.

"You little piece of shit! I knew it, I knew you will do this!" Emmett yelled, retracted his hand and before he could hurt Edward I caught it.

"NO! Please, don't!"

"You have awful taste in men, Bella. Somehow, I preferred James."

"Back off, love. I don't want him to hurt you. Do your worst, Emmett. I know I had it coming." Edward said in a dead serious voice, sending shivers down my spine. Emmett could kill him in his range.

"He's gonna take it like a man!" Emmett laughed and freed his hand from mine and hurling it at Edward's head. The punch hit him in the temple. He could have moved, but he didn't; maybe he didn't expect it.

"How could you do this to my sister?! She trusted you! She loves you! Of course, you wouldn't know what that is. You aren't capable of such thing." Emmett snarled and punched Edward in the nose, blood exploding from there; another punch in his stomach, followed by another. Edward took them like a pro, just whimpering slightly.

"Fight me, Masen!"

Edward couldn't even answer, Emmett got another punch now, lower making Edward howler, but still not fight back.

"Useless excuse of a man." Emmett grumbled and threw Edward down; he fell, unable to stay up. I had sat on the stairs watching horrified the scene in front of me, shell shocked. Edward stumbled and landed on the stairs next to me. I heart a sickening cracking noise and Edward hand flew in slow motion at his rib. He took a rasped breath and looked at me under his lashes, mouthed 'I love you' and gasped again.

"Edward! What happened?" I asked scared, pulling his shirt up. I could see a rib staying at a wrong angle. Edward groaned and I pulled his head in my lap, wiping the blood with my shirt. I took the bottle of water and cleaned his face, his nose was broken and he had a split lip.

"Why don't you kiss his ass? I can't believe you, Bella!" Emmett roared angrily towing above us.

Edward snuggled his face in my stomach and I caressed his hair.

"Em, please. You have no idea what happened last night, so please stop this!"

"B-bella" Edward groaned. "Oww" his hand held his side where his rib was broken.

"Call 911, Emmett." I whispered scared.

"Ohh poor Edward got hurt!" he mocked.

"Do it! You hurt him! You broke his rib."

"I didn't, he is a pussy and can't stay on his two." Emmett shot back.

"Because you sprained his ankle, when you _threw_ him down the stairs! You could have k-" I shuddered, not finishing the word.

I looked at Edward panicked when he moaned lightly. His eyes were half closed and he was breathing hard. "C-can't b-bre-breath" he rasped.

"EMMETT!" I yelled and held Edward close to me. Emmett, finally, looked scared and fumbled with his phone. He walk a few feet away and talk fast, explaining something I couldn't hear to the woman who answered.

"You'll be ok. Stay with me." I told Edward, smoothing his hair.

"It h-hurts t-oo much." Oh God, what had Emmett done do him? I heard a mewl from my right and saw Ruby who had climbed down the stairs to see what the commotion was. She cocked her little head and watched Edward with her freaky red eyes. He cracked an eye open and glanced at her, Ruby mewled louder and jumped on his chest where she settled over his heart, purring softly.

"They'll be here soon." Emmett said as he turned back. "How is he?"

"Oh, now you care! You beat him senseless and now you care!?" I yelled.

Edward sighed quietly in my arms and then stiffened. Ruby jumped up and looked between me and him scared, the hair on her back standing up, mewling louder than I ever heard her, she was sort of crying.

"Edward, you're scaring Ruby, open you her for her." I whispered. He didn't move or breathe. I glanced at Emmett who was white as a sheet of paper.

"Edward, love…don't do this! EDWARD!" I yelled and slapped his already bruised cheek. He wasn't moving. No…this isn't happening.

"Call again, Em…they _must_ come! I can't lose him." I cried and put my hand over Edward's heart. It was still beating, wildly, then why wasn't he breathing or moving??

"Edward, honey, breathe for me. Can you hear me? Breathe." I choked on my words.

The door opened and I heard footsteps. They had come! I was disappointed to see Alice, Rose and Jazz watching in horror the scene in front of them.

"Emmett, do it again. It's the least you could do. This is your fault! If…if…if something happens with this amazing person, I'm going to kill you. And this time I am not kidding!" I yelled and buried my face in Edward's shirt, listening to his heartbeat. The only thing telling me he was still alive.

"What happened?" Rose murmured terrified.

"Ask your boyfriend!" I mumbled from my place on Edward's chest.

Edward's phone started vibrating and I jumped scared, not knowing what was going on. I realized it was the phone and I flipped it open. The word there, glaring at me. How could I answer and tell her, what? _Esme_.

"Alice, can you answer?" I asked, handing her the phone. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving Edward's face.

It stopped ringing only to be replaced by Carlisle's name flashing seconds later. I took a deep breath and pressed the green button, raising the phone to my ear.

"Edward, why aren't you answering Esme?"

"Ca-Carli-lisle…" I couldn't say more, I burst in a fresh round of tears.

"Bella? Where's Edward? Are you…crying?"

"Come here, both of you. Edward…he's- I have no idea…I just came here. Oh, wait! Dad, borrow Charlie's gun. Bella wants to shoot Emmett." Alice said in a detached voice, keeping her tears at bay.

Two doctors rushed upstairs and exclaimed different things, medical stuff. Alice hung up and handed me the phone. "They'll be on the next flight to New Hampshire." She said and went straight to Emmett, slapping him hard. Her tiny hand was imprinted on his cheek.

"No violence! This boy has enough damage." An EMT told Alice.

"Careful, John. Lift him." They put a neck holder thing and the guy named John lifted Edward who came back, from the pain I'm sure, yelling and screaming.

"Easy, you're hurt." The other EMT told him, trying to steady him.

"No fu-cking sh-shit." Edward rasped. I was so glad he was alive, I didn't care he cursed like that.

"Edward, I'm here." I whispered and rushed to him, caressing his hair.

We got in the ambulance and after my protests; they let me ride in the back with him. He fainted again and I asked the doctor what was going on.

"I'm no surgen, but he has a broken rib and a sprained ankle." I knew that much.

"But…why did he faint??" I asked.

"We'll see at the hospital. I can't tell you now."

When we finally arrived at the hospital, the doctor that had treated him last night came to the car.

"Good God, what happened to him? He was just fine a few hours ago!"

"Ehh he…I mean, my brother…got a little territorially…you know what happened last night..." I explained, hoping I won't get Emmett in trouble. I rushed after them in the hospital just as the others pulled up in front of the hospital.

He sent another doctor with Edward and his gripped my shoulders. "I'll do whatever I can to save him. His lung was punctured by his broken rib. You have to stay strong." He told me, squeezed my shoulder and hurried to the ER. I remained petrified in the hallway. I've been here just last night…but now…I couldn't grasp on the reality. People passing by, avoiding me. I couldn't move or think. I was numb.

Someone took me in their arms and carried me somewhere, I felt a stinging in my arm and glanced down to see what it was.

"It's just morphine. You will feel better soon." The nurse told me and left. Then, I saw Jasper next to me looking scared. I didn't want to feel better! I wanted to feel just as bad as Edward! I heard a pinched sound and looked around, then I heard it again. Jasper had me in his arms and held me tight, "Shhh calm down. Edward is strong, he will survive." I realized the sounds were coming from me. I must have dozen off due to the medication, because next time I opened my eyes I saw Alice, Rose and Emmett in the room, too. I was on a hospital bed, still in Jasper's arms.

"How do you fell?" asked Alice.

"High…" I said, rubbing my temple. "Has the doctor said anything?"

"No, honey…He promised to come here first thing." Rose explained from her place in Emmett's arms. I locked eyes with him.

"Bells…I can't apologize enough for what I did. I saw red when I heard what he'd done!"

"Em…You always tend to over react, but now…I don't even know if I can forgive you. If something happens to Edward…" I fought the dread that spread to me, but I couldn't stop the shiver that ripped down my spine.

"I'm not even asking for forgiveness, I –" the door opened to reveal a nurse.

"Edward! How is he?" I asked. She looked startled and shrugged.

"I just came to get you out of here. You are ok, now, I see." She said and checked my pulse then said I can go.

"Wait!" I caught her arm, "Can't you find out? Please!" I begged her.

"The rib in lung case?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yes!"

"I am not allowed inside. No one is. They are still operating. Go wait. Someone will come and announce you when it's done." She freed herself from my grasp and left.

"Edward!" a strangled sob came from my throat. Jasper came back to me and helped me to the waiting room.

I was through my fifth coffee when the doctor came in and locked eyes with me. He was full of blood and the wave of hysteria came back.

"Miss…I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name" he said.

"Bella." I hurried him.

"Well, Bella, your friend is stable, but he needs rest. If he won't wake up in twelve hours we're putting him in an induce coma." He told me.

"What is that supposed to mean??" I asked, freaking out.

"His body will have to rest and heal on its own. If he awakes and can't breath, which is expected, we'll place a tub in his lung which will help him breath. When the lung will heal, I'll take the tube out." I was hyperventilating. "He will be ok. He is fighting to survive. He came around in ER and told me he loves you and he won't let you down." I smiled at that.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Sure. Room 333." I nodded and I let my feet and eyes carry me there.

I gasped when I saw my bruised angel. He didn't look like the Edward I knew. We stayed there, around him, I held his hand and whispered things to him.

"We should head home." Alice broke the silence. I couldn't leave him!

"Go…I'm staying." I told them.

"Again? At least, let on of us stay here-"

"No, Emmett. I have to be here! Bring me a big coffee in the morning. I'll be fine."

I moved to a chair, his hand still in mine and I dozen off.

"You can't go in there!" I heard someone say from outside!

"Watch me! My son is in there!" I heard Esme's voice yell. They had made it. The door opened and she gave a wail and rushed to me.

"Bella, honey! How come are you here?"

"I never left. I couldn't" I whispered, my voice scratchy.

Carlisle came in and closed the door behind him.

"Tell us what happened." He urged me. I sighed, gripped Edward's hand, silently telling him to understand I had to do this. I told them everything he had told me the previous night, plus what Emmett had done. Esme was silently crying and Carlisle looked disappointed at Edward.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I failed you son!" he murmured, raising his head to the ceiling.

"Will he be ok? You won't lie to me, I know that." I whispered to him.

"Yes. It will take a while for the lung to heal, but he will make it." It was everything I wanted to hear.

I watched Edward's bandaged torso and sighed, his left leg was in a cast, apparently he had broken the ankle, his nose was slightly crooked from Emmett's punch.

Edward woke up around six am, and Carlisle fussed around him, while Esme rushed to get the doctor.

Edward turned his head to me and pleaded me to go to him, with his eyes. I leaned closer and touched his cheek lightly.

"Hi." I whispered. I shouldn't cry. He will be ok. He was awake!

"Hi, love." Edward murmured in a hoarse voice.

"Does it hurt? Don't lie."

"Yes, it does. I deserved it." He murmured and started coughing. His eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Hear, son. Drink." Carlisle gave him some water and Edward smiled gratefully.

"No one deserved that! Emmett almost…I almost lost you! Don't ever scare me like that! Do you hear me, Edward?" I told him.

"Son, it's very important. Tell me if you can feel this." Carlisle said. I still held Edward's eyes who didn't seem to have heard Carlisle.

"I love you! You are everything to me." Edward whispered and licked his lips, gathering the water that had remained there. "Stop poking me!" he snapped at Carlisle.

"A simple, 'I can feel my legs' would have done it." The older man sighed.

The doctor came in, changed the perfusion, checked the monitor and left the room with Carlisle.

"Sweetie?" My eyes snapped to him. "Sleep. You look tired."

"You care about me? I almost lost you and…you, oh Edward!" I moaned and hugged him tightly to me.

"Easy." He whispered. I blushed realizing I had hurt him. I raised my head and his face was right there; he leaned his head to mine and our lips met. "My love." He murmured against my lips.

"I love you, Edward. Don't leave me, ever." I whispered and settled my head on his pillow next to his.

I hear his voice, it sounded far away. "Keep them for someone who will listen. I don't even deserve you to apologize." Everything faded after that. I felt his warm, alive body next to mine so I finally slept.

* * *

**Review! What do you think about Emmett's punishment? I'm sure it was too harsh and you didn't expect it, but this is Emmett.**

**I listened to 'Always' by Bon Jovi while I wrote this chapter.**


	14. Christmas time

**I don't own anything!**

**I am very mean and I deserve to be punished. I know. :( I haven't updated in over a month!**

**I hope it was worth the waiting.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I'm leaving!" I yelled upstairs to Emmett and Rose.

"Go already!" he boomed back and I slipped out the front door.

I had come home to wash and change clothes at their insistences, now I had to go back to Edward. He was feeling better, only his ribs hurt a little. The lung was healing better than the doctor expected.

Esme hadn't left his side since she came; I was determined to send her to our house to at least sleep on a normal bed.

"Oh I remember! And I told her it looked stupid." I heard Edward laugh when I got in front of his door.

"Actually, your words were 'It makes me look stupid' and Edward, bless him, mumbled that you were already stupid earning a slap from Elizabeth." I heard Esme laugh. I slipped in the room.

Edward's face lit up and he stretched his arms to me. "You're back! How do you feel?" he grinned.

"Clean." I whispered and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and interlaced our fingers.

"Or Christmas in Forks when-" Esme started, her eyes glinting.

"NO!" Edward shouted. "I didn't _do_ anything. It was all that little devil that you call daughter, but no one believed me." He moaned.

"Why would we have believed you? You were the one with the pranks, always!" Esme continued to laugh and turned to me to explain something; she looked eager. Edward covered my ears.

"Don't tell Bella." He hissed.

"I can hear you." I mumbled.

"We were just remembering good old times." Esme explained. "As I was saying, Christmas '96." She started and Edward groaned and slumped defeated on his pillows.

"They were visiting. And he was the perfect seven year old when he was behaving, of course. Carlisle and Edward Sr. had introduced the kids to the world of gag gifts; horrible idea if you ask me. So there we were, around the tree on Christmas morning, opening presents. Poor Elizabeth. A frog jumped from her present which she dropped and started screaming." Esme explained.

"Really Edward? That's what you call gag gift?" I turned to him amused.

"Not me. For the last time! If any of you were smart enough you would have realized it wasn't my handwriting there. I write far better than Alice. I read the stupid note; it said 'For Ma, Edwid.' She hadn't even written my name correctly." Edward snapped.

"You may be right, Edward, but we couldn't think Alice would have done such a thing!" Esme giggled.

"Of course, because your daughter is such an _angel_!" Edward muttered.

"She is. Now, I'll leave you in charge. I'm going to the hotel we're staying to take a bath and sleep." She announced, kissed Edward's cheek who protested and blushed and then finally, she left.

When the door closed I couldn't hold my laughter in me.

"You're so cute. Let me wipe you cheek." I murmured and took Esme's lipstick off his red cheek.

"Bella." He whispered and kissed my lips. "I missed you. Don't ever leave me alone with Esme; she has a tendency to bring back bad memories." He shuddered.

"Of course. You can come home soon. I can't wait to have you back. Ruby misses you." I said.

"I miss her, too." He said softly. "How's your brother?"

"He was happy to have me out of the house to spend some alone time with Rose." I told him.

"Bella…"

"He is sorry. You know that." I said. Emmett was planning a 'Welcome home' party and Alice was on his side.

"So everything's over, right? I mean he won't do anything?" Edward asked uncertainly. I stroked his hair.

"No, Edward. Emmett won't hurt you again. You know what tomorrow is?" I asked him.

Edward frowned concentrating on remembering the day, then he gave up and shook his head.

"It's December 20th. Esme is making dinner and you are coming home. Do you want me to ask your doctor if he'd let you leave now?" I knew he was eager to get out.

"How long have I been in here?" he asked frowning again.

"Almost three weeks." I whispered.

"Get me out of here." Edward said horrified.

Within the hour we were ready to go. "You drove my car?" he hissed when he saw his car outside. I blushed and nodded.

"Well at least it was in good hands." He sighed and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Call whoever you want and tell them we're going home now." I said as I gave him my phone.

He busied himself with the phone and talked with Alice from what I heard, then turned to me and watched me drive. I felt self-conscious all the time, but I didn't tell him to stop watching me.

When we got home, I parked and leaned to kiss his cheek. "It will be fine."

"Stay close to me." Edward mumbled and got up.

I got up, too, but somehow I slipped on the ice and ended up on my ass.

"…and where is my sister?" I heard Emmett boom.

"Here, wh- Bella?" I heard Edward asked uncertainly.

I managed to help myself up holding on the car, but when I got in front of it I slid again ending up at their feet.

"Why, nice to see you sis!"

"Shut up! Help me up!" Emmett cupped my elbows and raised me in a fluent movement.

"There. Don't fall again." He advised.

"Like I wanted to fall in the first place!" I grumbled and took Edward's arm dragging him inside.

"Edward!" Alice jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Oww Al…oww" Edward groaned and pushed her away.

"Alice!" I yelled at her and turned to Edward who was holding his ribs. "Does it hurt badly?" I asked biting my lip.

"Tolerable. Let's go upstairs. It's nice to see you all." Edward grinned and led the way upstairs.

When we got in our room, Ruby simply jumped on him, clinging to his jacket with her claws and mewling loudly.

"Hey, baby." Edward cooed and squeezed her to his chest. "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea." I sighed. He didn't seem to hear me being too busy acting like a kid. The image was quite funny, badass Edward cooing and petting a little cat.

"She's bigger." He stated as he put her on the bed.

"I guess. I haven't noticed. Come here." I patted the spot next to me and Edward crawled to me.

Now, that I didn't have to worry about Edward; Alice dragged me shopping for Christmas presents. Esme and Carlisle had flown back to Forks after we pleaded them to stay, but they couldn't.

After three days spent in the mall, Alice was on the couch instructing the boys where to put the tree. She had changed her mind for the fifth time.

"Do you think she'll decide in the next five hours? We need to decorate it. It's Christmas Eve." Edward whispered in my ear. I was on his lap on the couch watching the amusing scene before us, how Emmett and Jasper carried the tree from a side of the room to another.

"Let's hope. If it gets too late I'm going to bed." I whispered back.

"I'd join you." He murmured in my neck, his hands trailing on my legs and squeezing my thighs.

"Do you feel better?" I asked turning my attention to him.

"Yes. We'll go after Christmas to my appointment."

I put my lips to his just when Alice screamed, "Just put it near the window!" I started laughing and Edward joined me soon when the boys started cursing.

"That's where it was in the beginning, baby!" groaned Jasper.

"Really? I should have realized." Alice mused and went to kiss his cheek.

"Are we ready to decorate it?" asked Rose from the doorway.

"Yep." Alice bounced on her heels.

After another few hours our tree looked so red one could say it had been murdered.

"I want to put the star!" Emmett jumped up and down.

"NO! You always put it! Why don't you let someone else put it?" I asked angrily.

That was it, Jasper, Alice and Rose made a bee line to the star I had in my hand. I looked at Edward who stayed quietly on the couch watching them amused, but I knew him better. There was longing in his eyes.

"Edward?" I asked and went to him. "Will you put it?"

He looked nervous and bit his lip. "It's family tradition. Why don't you or Alice put it?"

"You're as much family as anyone else in this room. Come on." I tugged on his hand and he got up reluctantly.

"Sure. Just because he's your boyfriend he gets to put the star." Emmett huffed. Edward's steps flattered and I tugged his hand harder to make him follow me.

"Up. I'll keep the chair so you won't fall." I pointed to the chair.

"Really, Bella…I shouldn't." Edward said again eyeing Emmett.

I took his face in my hands and whispered lowly so only he could hear. "I know that look in your eyes. Put the star up. I love you." I kissed his cheek and when I backed away, I saw tears in his eyes. He climbed on the chair and grinned down at me.

"Kodak moment." He chuckled. Alice snapped a picture, shrugging when we turned to her amazed. When had she got the camera?

Later that night, after Emmett shooed us all to bed because otherwise Santa wouldn't come, I laid in bed with Edward, just holding each other.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered in the dark room.

"It was the first time I did it…" he whispered and squeezed me to his chest.

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I am. Mom loved to do that shit so we never got in her way. Not even last year… not that I had any great Christmas or anything."

"You never talked about that time. While you were still in Chicago…after you know…" I trailed off afraid of his reaction.

"There's not much to talk about. What do you want to know?" It was a rare event; he was actually talking about Chicago. Willingly.

"You decide what to tell me." I whispered.

"Last Christmas…it was interesting. I had a big fight with them just on Christmas Eve and didn't go home until later the next evening. I had spent the day with some friends…getting drunk, again. There was…on the living room floor-" He cut the sentence and sucked in a deep breath. "It was a smashed guitar. They had gotten me one and I had been my usual ass self and didn't even showed up for Christmas! I regret so much that we fought, it was the last Christmas I had with them." Edward sighed.

I hugged him close to me and soothed him. "You asked about the days after the accident…I told Alice I didn't, but I did. Before Esme got there, I had inhaled an unhealthy amount of coke. I was dazed and out of it all the time she had been there. I hadn't slept at all. Every time I tried, I saw their white, serene faces glaring at me or I'd wake up in cold sweat. Esme was worried about me, because I was acting strange. She had eyed me carefully the whole funeral, afraid I might break down, but I didn't. I thanked her for her generosity of taking me under her wing. I tried to convince her that I could live alone, but she had none of it. And then, before I realized, I was in Seattle. I took a cab to Forks and I told him to stop at the entrance on the dirt road, knowing he would refuse to damage his car; I paid him and walked through rain toward the house. The splashing sounds my feet were making and how my hair had flattened on my forehead were annoying me. I got in front of the house and looked at it, which looked dark and quiet. I wondered if Alice was sleeping…Then I wondered who were her friends, remembering Carlisle telling me her friends were staying over. You know the rest of the story." He smiled and pressed his lips to my neck.

"Why did you walked the dirt road, I'm sure the cab's driver would have done it." I said.

"Yes, maybe. But, I wanted to walk. I missed that place. The rain, especially. The forest…"

"You're odd." I laughed despise myself.

"You think so highly of me, Bella." Edward chuckled along with me.

He was okay, despite that he talked about his parents, I was really happy we could do this without hurting him.

Next morning we were the first ones awake. After I fed him and gave him his medicine, Edward wanted to give me my present.

"Shouldn't we wait for everyone?" I asked again.

"Stop fretting, love." He murmured and took his guitar. My eyes widened and he sat next to me, leaning on the wall.

He leaned and kissed my lips and started strumming, never breaking the kiss. I was melting under his lips and then he licked my lips and pulled away. I opened my mouth to protest when I heard him singing. A strangled sob escaped my lips as I watched different emotions playing on his face; his voice was as amazing as I remembered it, although the last thing he sang was 'Popeye the sailor man'.

_I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't _"It's called _Never Think_." He said at the end.

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name

And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before your to far gone  
Before nothing can be done

I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
So hold off  
She should hold off  
It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on  
I coming out in this all wrong  
She standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love

Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's to far gone  
And before nothing can be done

Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on

The song was impossibly sad and this combined with the idea of Edward singing to me made me dissolve on the floor in tears.

"Bella? I know…it was horrible, I didn't have time to-" I jumped on him forgetting about his bruises and tackled him to the ground, kissing every available piece of skin.

"I love you!" I wailed and clung to his neck. "My present for you is nothing compared to this." I whispered and pressed my lips to his.

"What did you get me, baby?"

I crawled under the tree, scrambled back without getting the tree with me by some miracle, and handed Edward his gift.

He unwrapped it curiously and to my horror burst in tears. Was it that horrible? I should have listened to Alice and buy the stupid sweater.

"Oh…Lord…how…Bella!" he stuttered. He never stutters. Edward looked up at me with teary eyes and cradled the leather-bounded book that contained empty files with staves to his chest. "I love you so fucking much! This is the best gift I got, ever!"

"Just for you. I am glad you like it." I whispered and hugged his head close to me as he put it on my chest.

"I love it, Bella! I love _you_! Oh God, I'm acting like a pussy, but I can't stop crying." He moaned and buried his head further in my chest.

We stayed just like that, Edward caressing my gift and crying and me running my fingers through his wild hair, until Emmett bounded down the stairs screaming like a banshee.

"Presents! WAKE UP!!" he knocked on the doors and yelled. He stopped when he saw us near the wall.

"What have you done to him, Bella?" Emmett asked scared as he watched Edward's shoulders shake.

"Nothing! I just gave him my present." I grinned and kissed the top of Edward's head.

"I'm fine, don't mind me." Edward muttered from my chest.

They all came down, took in our embrace and started opening presents.

"Oh Bella! When did you get this? How?" Alice looked at me surprised. I smirked.

"That's from all of us! Including your parents, of course, the put most of the money…" I explained. She stared in awe at the key and jumped up then outside the house squealing and screeching loudly. Jasper went after her to bring her back before she got sick.

"I have something else for you." Edward said and rubbed his eyes, watching me.

"What else? The song was enough." I said truthfully.

"Em, toss it here!"

Edward caught the box and offered it to me. I eyed it carefully, it was quite large and it seemed empty, it was too light. I opened it to find another box in it. I glanced at Edward who sent me a crooked smile and nodded for me to open it. Another box and another smaller box until I got the last one hopefully and opened it. There was a bracelet that had a small band on it.

"Look under." I did as told and stopped breathing. _My strawberry heroin_

I looked at Edward and hugged him tightly. "I am indefinitely grateful that you helped me." He murmured in my ear.

"I'd do it again if I had the change to go back in time. I won't change anything. I am so happy for you! I am proud of you, Edward." I told him and kissed him.

"Happy Christmas, my love!"

"Happy Christmas, Edward!"

It was true, I wouldn't change anything. I am so glad we are here and that I made him forget all about the drugs. As he fastened the bracelet to my wrist and then kissed it softly I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

* * *

**Review! I'll try to update sooner. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I apologize again for the long waiting...**


	15. Seven years later

**I don't own anything.**

**I'll do my best to edit the first chapters. This being said...here is the last chapter. I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I wanted to write something good.**

**

* * *

**

I stayed on the cold stone, resting my head on the headstone, tears falling down my cheeks.

"We should go, Bella."

I made a non committal sound and caressed the letters on the headstone.

"Bella, we shouldn't be here! It's the middle of the night!" Paul growled and yanked at my arm.

"Go away if you're scared." I choked out and pressed my forehead on the cold stone.

"Why didn't you drag your husband in this? Why me?" he groaned and gave up on trying to pry me from the tomb.

"It's been seven years." I whispered.

"Then act like a responsible twenty six year old, Bella. I miss James, too. But I don't understand why we're coming here in the middle of the night, every fucking year!"

"Paul…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "This is the only time when I can get a hold of my emotions. If I came during daytime, I'd be a mess."

"You're crying." He stated.

"I know." I got up, stroked my hand over the headstone one more time and then turned around. "You know what I want to do, now?"

"Go home to Edward?" he asked hopefully.

"Go to the warehouse and drink." I said grinning.

"You've gone mad!" Paul shouted then clapped a hand over his mouth, looking scared around. "Man, I blame you for turning her in a bad girl." He muttered to James's grave.

"He just made me realize who I really am." I said softly.

It was still a miracle that the warehouse was still standing after they found Kevin's body on the floor in a pool of blood.

We sat on the couch and, my head on his shoulder, remembering good times and not drinking since we didn't have anything with us. Like every year on March 13th, the only exception was that we didn't have a bottle of vodka between us. It had become our unspoken rule to meet at the cemetery in the middle of the night then come here and have a few drinks.

"Remember how freaked out was Edward the first time you were gone for the night?" Paul asked amused.

I punched his arm half heartily. "It was the first year after the…it happened…you know?" I whispered.

"Yeah. It's sad that no one else would join us."

"I guess. How's Rachel?"

"Good. Jake's still pissed at me. What did he expect I was doing on my honeymoon? Play poker?" he groaned.

"Just make sure he won't find out that she was pregnant before the wedding." I winked and got up.

"She told you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh" I agreed and headed to the door. "Coming?"

"I guess. What about Edward Jr.?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you, his name is EJ from Edward James." I growled.

"Maybe I wasn't talking about your kid."

"Then I'll question your sexual orientation and kill you for lusting over my husband!" I shot back.

"You're too angry. Are you sure he's taking care of you?"

"Paul!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Gee, relax." He raised his hands up and backed to his bike.

"Just take me home." I sighed. I put my helmet and got on the bike behind him.

"Did you say good bye? I meant it when I said no coming back."

"Yes, Paul. I'll survive."

We were living in Norwich, Windsor County, Vermont which was southwest to Hanover, Grafton County, New Hampshire where our collage had been. We had a nice house in which we were living since I finished college. Edward's last year had been a constant moving around, luckily he had kept the bike. It had been cheaper than the car.

We had married right after he finished and two years ago I gave birth to our first child. EJ. Edward had agreed for the boy to wear his name and James's, which brought me to tears. It was even his idea to name him James.

I was cursed or blessed to live in small cities. Norwich wasn't better than Forks in population, having only 3,544 inhabitants when we moved there.

Emmett and Rose are living a few houses away, Emmett nor being able to stay away from me as he demanded, but Edward kept saying that it was to keep an eye on him.

Alice and Jasper bought a house in Woodstock. They were close to living in a trailer, because Alice wanted to feel how it was to live there. Thank God, Jasper convinced her otherwise.

Paul, Rachel and Jake lived in a town named Rutland in Rutland County, Vermont, just a few miles away from us.

"I'll see you around." He said as he parked in front of my house.

"Sure. Bye, Paul!" I waved to him and made my way inside the house, quietly.

"Bella."

I jumped scared and turned to look inside the living room. There he was, waiting for me as he did every year. Arms opened wide, soft smile in place, hair mussed up.

I rushed in his arms and hugged him closely. "Hey, Edward. You shouldn't have waited for me."

"I worry every time you are with him on that fucking motorcycle!" he muttered in my hair and squeezed me.

"You don't have to. How's EJ?"

"Sleeping, I think." He shrugged.

"I'm not going back." I said after a long pause. "Let's go to bed." I whispered and took his hand.

We stopped in front of EJ's room and I peeked inside. He was sleeping, sprawled on his back, blankets kicked at his small feet. Perfect replica of his father. Edward let go of my hand and went to rearrange the blanket only to be kicked in the stomach by a small foot.

I snickered at his look of disbelief.

"It's not funny. It hurts." He moaned and gave up tucking him in, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

I joined him and kissed our son's head then let Edward lead me out.

His lips came on mine as soon as the door of our room was closed. I pushed him away and glared at him.

"I was stressed." He muttered and ran a hand through his hair making it flatten on a side.

"I swear, Edward, I'd rip them to bits and feed them to you." I hissed. I turned around and started taking my clothes off. His arms came around me and he put his chin on my shoulder.

"Forgive me. Please." He murmured and kissed my neck, scratching me with his stubble.

"I'm mad at you, right now." I said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I wouldn't have smoked if you were home as a normal wife." I stepped on his foot, making him yelp.

"You know why I do it! And you promised to stop smoking because it was dangerous for you _and_ EJ!" I snapped.

Edward looked at me for a whole minute, watching me undress, contemplating his next move. His trademark crooked grin appeared on his lips as he approached me, slowly. "My drug wasn't here." He said softly then captured my lips in a promise kiss.

I decided to stop pulling my nightdress on me. It would end up on the floor anyway. He had won.

"You'd never destroy my cigars. It turns you on to smell and to taste them in my mouth."

I yanked his head closer, not denying him. I loved the taste of cigars in his mouth, on his finger after he pleased me with his fingers and then gave me a taste. I moaned, turned on by my own thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" he groaned, took me in his arms and in one fluid movement, I was on the bed, bouncing.

"You." I said smiling and beckoning him with my finger.

His clothes were gone faster than I realized he could undress. His length was over mine, his mouth on mine, opening my lips and engaging my tongue in a battle that I was going to lose. Slowly, he guided himself inside me and started an unhurried pace, just enjoying the closeness. It was sweet torture.

Hours later, the sun broke from the clouds and found us still in bed, intertwined in each other.

"I think I'll go to sleep." I whispered and turned my head to him.

"I'll go drink some coffee. I have a class in two hours."

"The new girl?" I asked. He hadn't told me how his new student was. Edward had become a piano teacher and was very well known; everyone wanted him as their teacher.

"She's nice. She taught me the alphabet, because I told her the first note is C and not A." he chuckled.

"They're so cute when they are small."

He nodded and turned on me, entering me again. "I want a little girl."

"Are you planning on making her now?" I asked amused.

"I'm practicing. _Now_, hush." He murmured and kissed me again, moving urgently, his hands grasped the headboard as his pace picked up.

Our moans were the only sounds in the room and the slapping of our skin as he tried to keep true to his word and impregnate me.

"Mommy?"

I jumped, startled and slammed into Edward making his eyes roll in the back of his head.

"He won't come in. The door is locked."

"Stop, Edward. Please. He needs me."

Edward kissed me, silencing me. Our son was quiet for now, maybe it wasn't pressing what he needed.

Edward's fingers started rubbing me as he picked up a fast pace, panting over me, his brows furrowed and his lips opened slightly washing me with his sweet breath. We came together, he falling exhausted on top of me as the door handle rattled.

"Mommy?" The voice sounded scared now.

I struggled with his weight and managed to get up, pull a shirt over my head then opened the door. EJ was looking where the door had been, now in my face, teary eyes, pouted lip. Perfect replica of his father. When he didn't get what he wanted, he started pouting.

I crouched down and picked him up. "What happened, honey?"

"Ruby." He said softly and buried his head in my shoulder. Did I mention that Ruby was still alive? She seemed to scare EJ, but no matter how much I admonished her, she still made her way to his room.

"She didn't mean it." I tried to reassure him.

I loud snore came from behind me, making me laugh. I was the tired one and Edward was the one to fall asleep! I turned to see him, his tight ass still exposed to me. I put a blanket over him and made my way downstairs.

I prepared breakfast and as I was feeding EJ, Edward made his way in the kitchen with Ruby on his shoulder. Her favorite place on him, next to his groin. It still made me laugh remembering that night.

"What was burning, buddy?" he asked EJ and ruffled his hair. His eyes were on Ruby who was watching him intently.

"Put her down, Edward." I advised and scooped another spoonful of cereals then gave EJ to eat.

He fed the cat and started the coffee then took some ham out of the fridge and made a few sandwiches.

"'ant hone?" Edward asked with his mouth full, sticking the sandwich under my nose. I felt my stomach turn at the smell and the next thing I knew, I was throwing up in the kitchen sink.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I heard his panicked voice as he grasped my hair. I had a fairly good idea what was wrong, but I was scared to admit it to myself. "She'll be fine, buddy. Come on, stop crying." I wanted to turn and reassure EJ that I'm fine, but I couldn't stop throwing up.

After a few minutes, I stopped and rinsed my mouth then slumped on a chair. Edward knelt at my feet, taking my hands in his, his eyes wide and fearful. "Are you sick? Should I call Carlisle?"

"I think…I'm not sure, but your wish may come true." I whispered.

I watched as comprehension drawn to his eyes and then I was in his arms, swirling around. Edward stopped twirling around and gave a deep kiss, despise the fact that I had just thrown up.

"Mommy okay?" I broke the kiss and looked at EJ who watched me worried from his chair.

"Mommy is perfect. Don't you agree, EJ?" Edward asked, beaming and planting a sound kiss on my neck. "Look how she's glowing!"

"Edward, we don't know for sure." I reminded him and went back to my chair next to our son who was biting his lip and watching Edward with his little head cocked to the left.

"We'll see in a minute. Don't pee! It has to be the first one, right?" Before I could react, he was out of the door. I blinked amused after him. I hope he realized soon that he was in only slackers and a wife beater and then came back.

"Is Daddy nuts?"

"Who taught you that word?" I asked, not needing his answer.

"Uncle Em." EJ replied proudly.

"Don't use it again. It's a bad word, okay?"

"Uncle Em said Daddy is nuts and…" he stopped and eyed me warily.

"And what else?" I pressed, craning my neck to look out the window for Edward. He surely didn't go to the pharmacy like that!

"Asshowle." He miss-pronounced the word, but I understood it. I made a mental note to have a long talk with Emmett.

"Are you done here?" I asked after feeding him a few more spoonfuls of cereals. He nodded and I went to wash him and change his clothes.

I left EJ in his room, playing and went downstairs just in time to see Edward coming back. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again.

"Your brother thinks I've gone mad, he just saw me like this on the street." He chuckled and put a box in my hand. "Let's go, see if it's true." He continued eagerly.

Five minutes after I had entered the bathroom, Edward rattled the handle. "What does it say? The suspense is killing me!" he muttered.

I opened the door and took in his whole frame. He was bouncing on his heels, watching me with wide, excited eyes. "So? So? Tell me, Bella."

"Relax! Take a deep breath." I whispered, gripping the test in my hand. It was burning my palm; I tried not to let him see the happiness in my eyes.

He snatched the test from my hand and a large smile appeared on his lips, his eyes met mine and next thing I knew, I was experiencing one of the most exuberant kisses that I had ever received from Edward.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated as he peppered kissed all over my face.

"I suspected this for a few days, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to be sure."

"I want a girl." Edward demanded and pecked my lips once more.

"As if I can get you a girl, like this!" I snapped my fingers and then pinched his side making him squeal. "Let's tell EJ the news."

When we entered his room, Edward lifted him in his arms and kissed his forehead. "You'll be a big brother, buddy."

The poor kid frowned and looked at me worried, extending his arms for to hold him.

"Nope! That ain't gonna happen, young man. Mommy can't hold you, now. We have to be careful with her." Edward crushed EJ to his chest and turned to me, grinning.

"I haven't seen you this happy since I said yes to your ridiculously drunken proposal." I said laughing, remembering that night.

"_Yes, Emmett. All thanks to you, now he's drunk." I groaned and looked at Edward who was sprawled on top of me, on the couch. I couldn't wait for us to move out of here. For me to finally finish college and move away from Emmett._

"_But look how cute he is!" My idiot brother insisted as Edward pinched my nose _again_._

"_Bewwaa, I haave a pesnet for youu." Edward slurred out._

"_What is it?" I whispered as I took his hand in mine, keeping him away from my now, red nose._

_The rest of them laughed and I saw Alice's eyes twinkling. Edward shifted and managed to fall at my feet. I was about to help him up when he shook his head. _

"_I have to beh here anhyhway." He slurred, frowning and searching in his pocket for something. I watched him concerned, praying he won't pass out here, because I knew that Emmett or Jasper won't help him up._

_He took my left hand in his sweaty one and grinned at me. "Beha, I lhoov hu vhry much." He started then stopped, licking his lips and putting a small box on my hand. Or at least, that had been his intention, because the box fell to the floor. "Shit." He mumbled and tried again, managing to put the box on my palm. "I can't rehmebmhr anything…but the thing his…whill hu mahrry meh?" _

_He was so adorable that my first instinct was to play along and answer playfully, but then I saw the ring. _

"_Willh youh?" he asked worried, crushing my fingers in his hand._

"_YES!" I didn't care if he was drunk or if Emmett was going to explode, but I knew what I wanted. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward. I had promised to be his brand of heroin, a long time ago._

_He grinned widely and after the third try, he managed to put the ring on my finger. I leant to kiss him and after he murmured a drunken 'I love you', he promptly passed out._

"…not in the least bit."

"What was that?" I asked, biting my lip. I had missed his answer.

"I said," he started amused. "That being drunk or high on a drug doesn't compare with the high I feel when I am close to you, how happy you make me."

I grinned and kissed him, crushing EJ between us, who squirmed and wrapped an arm around my neck, holding Edward's neck with the other.

"I never dreamt I could be this happy, Bella. Thank you. For everything." Edward whispered hoarsely, his eyes showing gratitude.

"I'm glad I could help before it was too late. I still can't believe that you chose me."

"I'll always choose you." He whispered just before the doorbell rang loudly. "Don't make plans for tonight, Mrs. Masen. And call that brother of yours, I know he misses his nephew." Edward put EJ down, winked at me and went to answer the door where a small girl was waiting to be taught how to play the piano.

"Isn't Daddy amazing?" I asked EJ, my cheeks hurting from grinning so much.

I took his hand and went downstairs to meet Edward's new student.

"Daddy cool." EJ said loudly as we entered the living room. This earned a loud laugh from Edward who, with a final wink at me, focused his attention to the small blond girl next to him.

Yes, Daddy was cool and I couldn't wait for tonight or for any other night, every night with Edward was special.

College had changed my life radically. First James then Edward and all the trouble that came from being with him. I had accomplished something I had never dreamt of. I was married, I had a baby and another one on the way and my husband was the most amazing man that ever existed.

**END**

* * *

**I finally managed to finish my first story. Took me long enough, huh?**

**Review and tell me your favorite part of the story. **

**My favorite chapter remains 'Stranger in the storm'.**


End file.
